


Homestuck Requests

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Autopenetration, Bed-Wetting, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Facials, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Gen, Genderswap, Impregnation, Internal Cumshots, Internal Pissing, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Omorashi, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Urophagia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wetting, but not actual futanari, foot worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 67,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: A collection of requests from my Tumblr or on here.





	1. Bec/Jade - Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: If you're taking general fic requests, will you please write Jade Harley eagerly sucking off Becquerel and swallowing all his cum? No oral knotting please, though anal knotting is great too.

Jade kneaded her fingers through the soft fur of Becquerel’s belly, idly scratching at his skin. She sat back, the dog curled up beside her. She was watching a video on her lunchtop, and not really paying attention to what she was doing. Focused entirely on the programme playing on the screen, she failed to notice as her hand drifted lower and lower.

Bec had been quiet beneath her, simply enjoying the affection that he was receiving. However, as her nimble fingers brushed over his sheath again and again, he began to pant gently.

Pulled away from her show, Jade looked down at her furred housemate with a raised eyebrow. “What’s up, Bec?” she asked, checking his face for any sign of discomfort. She suddenly became very aware of where her hand was, and a blush rose on her cheeks. It wasn’t like she’d never done anything sexual with Bec before – and she couldn’t deny that the feeling of his growing member beneath her hand made her shiver – but it had been a while.

As she looked down to see the tip of his red member poking out from the sheath, reluctance was replaced with pure arousal, and not a moment later was she laid aside him on the bed, her face close to his crotch. Bec wasn’t panting anymore, but he was watching her, presumably waiting for her to get on with it. He was impatient, but Jade didn’t mind. Reaching a hand down between her own legs, she began to gently rub herself through her clothes, readying herself for what she was about to do. Growing up on the island, things like bestiality had never necessarily been taboo for her, but she knew that it wasn’t generally considered normal.

Still, right now, with her hand between her legs, Bec’s delicious-looking prick poking out right in front of her face, and his heavy balls hanging beside, she didn’t give a shit what was considered normal.

The initial contact was a little awkward, Jade’s hand moving to gently pull back Bec’s sheath; with his cock mostly exposed, she wrapped a hand around it, examining it closer. His cock was a bright shade of green, with harmless crackles of energy occasionally running along the length, tickling Jade as they did so. The lighting in the room wasn’t very good, but she could make out the same veins and bumps she’d seen on him when they first started messing around years ago; he also seemed bigger than he had been before, but she wasn’t likely to complain about that. She let out a gentle moan, slipping her hand into her own underwear. She ran circles around her clit, leaning forward to press her lips against the side of his large dog-cock.

“Oh god, Bec, you’re so big” Jade commented, looking up at his face as she ran her tongue across the length of his prick with a giggle. Bec simply panted in response, giving a small whine. Jade smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she ran her lips along the engorged member. He tasted weird, but not offputtingly so; he always kept clean, and on the off chance that he didn’t, Jade would clean him. Any taste there was, was being overshadowed by the taste of his salty precum, which was slowly oozing out of the tip. Jade licked it all up, and then swallowed, enjoying the aftertaste. She smirked up at him, before kissing the end of his dick.

“You ready, Bec?” the dog-eared girl asked him, licking the very tip while she waited for an answer. He gave an affirmative bark, and she needed no more convincing, taking the point of his cock between her lips. A light moan escaped her throat, her tongue working at the underside of his length as she rubbed herself faster. She could already feel an orgasm coming, so she’d have to really pick up the pace if she wanted Bec to cum at the same time as her. The idea of his doggy cum exploding right into her mouth as she hit her orgasm made a shiver run up her spine.

Her lips slipped bit by bit down the throbbing dog dick, her tongue continuing to work the underside. Bec was bucking gently, but Jade didn’t mind; he knew not to thrust too hard. She took about half of his length in her mouth, and then began to move her lips along it. She sucked and slurped, wasting no time as her hands moved down to gently caress his balls; she could practically feel the sperm flowing through them. Bec whined, causing Jade to pull off with a slight grin.

“You okay?” she asked. He didn’t answer, merely bucking into her hand, which was still holding him at the base. She could feel the knot begin to swell beneath her hand, and she knew that he was nearly there. Keeping her hand at the base to avoid taking the knot into her mouth, she took the end of his dick between her lips and continued suckling, using her hand to stroke him. The occasional crackles of energy running across his length increased in frequency, and Bec let out a howl, his balls physically pulsing in her other hand.

He then came, the first spurt of hot cum shooting against Jade’s tongue. She outright moaned at the taste, her legs shivering. As the second shot of jizz hit her directly in the back of her throat, she came, practically screaming onto his member. She bucked her own hips against her hand, her fingers being coated in warm juices.

Her orgasm took a while to subside, but so did his, shot after shot of dog cum filling her mouth. She swallowed every so often, enjoying the feel of the tasty jizz slipping down her throat to warm her stomach. Bec’s dick twitched with each shot, causing his dick to paint each corner of the inside of Jade’s mouth white. When he finally finished, she ran her tongue around her mouth to gather up what she hadn’t managed to swallow, and then pulled off him. She opened her mouth and presented to him her mouthful of cum with a small giggle, before swallowing. She felt full.

“Good boy, Bec” she praised him, reaching up to rub his tummy. She licked along the length of his prick one last time, before moving back from him and laying down. Lazily, she moved back up to where she had been, and closed her eyes. As she relaxed, she felt a tongue licking at her fingers. She opened her eyes and looked down, and then giggled to herself. Bec went on like this for a while, thoroughly cleaning her fingers of her cum. Eventually, she pulled her hand away, and patted the spot on the bed in front of her. As he moved, she wrapped her arms around him, and then went back to watching her show.


	2. Jade/Kanaya - Anal Sex, Piss Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Jade happily swallowing every drop of Kanaya's pee straight from her dick and maybe loving her up the butt please?

Kanaya let out a gasp, leaning her head back. “Ah… you know that you don’t have to do this… ha… every time we have sexual intercourse?” she asked the girl whose head laid between her thighs.

Jade looked up at her with _those_ eyes and gave a giggle, slapping Kanaya’s cock gently against her own cheek. “Well, duh. I know I don’t _have_ to. I want to.”

Kanaya knew any further questions would be pointless, and went silent, laying her arm over her face to cover the jade-tinted blush that was rising on her cheeks. She really needed to pee, but she had no idea how to tell Jade that.

Jade must’ve known, or something, Kanaya swore, because each of the dog-girl’s moves seemed to be focused on coaxing that built-up urine from her bladder.

“Jade, I…” she began, about to continue before she was interrupted by the other girl shushing her. Kanaya slumped back into the bed, and, wordlessly, gave up her effort to hold her piss in.

Then it started, and it didn’t stop. Kanaya had been expecting to feel the piss flow from Jade’s mouth out onto her lap, along with an angry scolding – or as close to one as Jade was capable of – from the girl, but instead, all she heard was the gentle sound of water splashing against something, and an occasional gulp.

Kanaya gave a gulp of her own, and then looked down, wondering whether her suspicions could be confirmed. They were. Jade was drinking down all of Kanaya’s urine, without a single complaint or even a glare of disbelief. Instead, the human’s eyes were closed, and a slight smile tugged at her lips as she drank Kanaya jade-tinted liquid directly from the source.

Kanaya could only place her hands on her cheeks in a half-hearted attempt to cover the blush; she didn’t want to stop watching. She could scarcely believe that Jade was doing this, and she didn’t want to miss a moment.

After Kanaya’s sensitive cock betrayed her and she was forced to close her eyes due to the pleasurable feeling of the dog-girl gently suckling on her pissing dick, she felt something… different. First, it was against her thigh, and then pressing against her butt, and then touching her anus directly. She already knew what was going on, and opening her eyes again confirmed it.

Jade, the flexible girl that she was, was rutting gently against Kanaya’s ass with that dog-dick of hers, while still suckling gently on the tip of Kanaya’s cock to drink don whatever she could. Kanaya felt overwhelmed for a moment, letting out a whine. Jade’s eyes opened and looked up at her alien partner, before a muffled giggle left her throat.

The tip of Jade’s canine cock pushed Kanaya’s ass open, and found its way inside. Kanaya’s bladder was emptying by now, leaving her with only the feeling of Jade gently sucking on the empty cock, whilst her thick cock moved deeper into Kanaya’s tighter hole.

The next thing Kanaya knew, Jade had pulled away from her cock completely, and was now laying on top of the troll, face-to-face with her. Kanaya couldn’t hide her blush this time, wrapping her legs around Jade’s waist.

“You know, ugh, just how to get me going,” Kanaya praised, bucking her hips gently towards Jade’s cock. It felt so filling; she didn’t even mind that Jade wasn’t paying any attention to her cock anymore.

“You’re pretty easy to get going,” Jade responded, with a smile, before pressing her lips against Kanaya’s own, her cock bottoming out in Kanaya’s sphincter.

They stayed like this for a while, Jade’s thrusts growing in strength, while Kanaya’s moans grew louder. Soon, Jade’s own matched them, and her knot began to swell. Neither Kanaya nor Jade had been expecting the feeling of that huge knot filling such a tight hole, but neither complained, either.

Kanaya merely wrapped her arms around Jade’s neck tightly, thrusting against the girl to get that cock as deep as possible. They both moaned, and then came together, Kanaya’s cock spurting cum over her own breasts, neck, and even part of Jade’s. She’d worry about the cleanup later, for now, she bucked her hips gently, enjoying the feeling of Jade’s cock spurting doggy cum deep into her.

Neither of them did much moving until Jade’s cock began to soften a few minutes later, by which point Kanaya’s stomach was beginning to distend slightly from the sheer amount of cum that had been shot into her bowels.

Jade pulled out with a gentle pop, and her cum immediately began to trickle out of Kanaya’s used anus, out onto the bed. Kanaya was pushing back ‘later’ again. Cleanup could wait until after she’d rested.

So she did, Jade shifting up to lie her head on Kanaya’s chest. Soon, Kanaya fell asleep to the feeling of Jade’s hand gently caressing her dog-cum-filled stomach.


	3. Rose - Bedwetting, Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> rose getting drunk and peeing herself???

Rose fell onto her bed with a thump, alongside the seemingly distant sound of the not-so distant bottle of booze landing on her pillow beside her. Thankfully, it was empty. Instead of residing in the bottle, the large amount of booze was instead working its way quickly through Rose’s drunken body.

By the time she’d hit the bed, she was already out of commission; barely awake and rapidly losing even that. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep fully, blissfully ignorant of the hangover she was going to experience when she woke up.

The first time her consciousness stirred again, the aforementioned hangover hadn’t set in yet. Barely awake, she noticed a slight pain in her lower body, choosing to mostly ignore it; she just wanted to sleep. It wasn’t until after what felt like a few minutes of trying to ignore it that she realised that she needed to use the bathroom.

She really couldn’t be bothered.

She felt lazy, and honestly, the idea of just laying here and peeing herself sounded better than forcing herself to get up and use the bathroom. It was mainly due to the alcohol in her system that she decided to just let go, laying there on her bed as a near-silent trickle of urine began to fill her underwear. It was only as the warm, damp material began to stick to her body that she started to realise the downsides of doing this. Oh, well. It was too late now.

She laid there, on her back, her eyes open and her consciousness barely there, covering her own clothes and the bed in the liquid result of her laziness. Either it didn’t smell too bad, or she was too far gone to care, but the feeling of the warm liquid running down her thighs and spreading around her body was peaceful; she almost felt asif she could fall asleep again, were it not for… something else. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

By the time she was finished, her bed was coated in the stuff; she’d have to wash up tomorrow, she knew that much. Maybe it’d be worth it. The lack of a pain in her bladder made trying to fall asleep a lot easier. She’d already be asleep were it not for the aforementioned something else, which, now that she was no longer peeing, became quite evident to her still inebriated mind was coming from between her legs. She slid a hand between them, and then gasped; holy fuck. She was horny. Really, really horny. A second run across her damp crotch confirmed it.

Her movements were lazy, a hand slipping into her wet panties to run across her slit. Despite their laziness, they were also careful; she didn’t know what was sensitive and what wasn’t. Drying pee coating her thighs and cunt, the whole area felt new to her. Slowly, a finger brushed over her clit, and her hips gave an involuntary buck of pleasure. Running her finger over it again provoked a similar response.

Slowly, the laziness and care of her actions faded; in its place was reckless rubbing and pushing, two of her fingers running along the length of her slit. Her fingers were damp now, too, and not just from her natural secretions. An idea crossed her mind.

Lifting her hand to her mouth, she slid the opposite hand into her panties instead. Her eyes remained closed, but she brought the fingers to her close and gave a gentle sniff; they smelled like pee, which is exactly what she’d been expecting. The hand between her legs began to play about, probing at each nook and cranny while she got together the mental strength to bring the other set of fingers to her lips.

Her mind exploded.

The taste invaded her senses the moment her fingers touched her lips, her teeth parted and her tongue pushing towards the fingers before they’d even pushed inside. It wasn’t a particularly nice taste – salty and bitter - but there was so little of it that it didn’t bother her. Even if there had been, she suspected that the arousal flowing through her would be enough to give her the courage to continue.

As she licked and sucked at her fingers, trying to get all of this intriguing taste that she could from them, her other hand moved quicker and quicker, her interest in what would no doubt be a newfound fetish distracting her from her own subconscious attempt to get off as quickly as possible.

Her mind snapped back to reality when there was none of the taste left to gather, and she frowned, the hand between her legs slowing. She had another idea. She slipped a finger into either side of the waistband of her underwear, and tugged downward, pulling them off before lifting them to her face with the same hand that she’d been suckling on. Without hesitation, she placed the wet fabric against her lips, running her tongue over it. She couldn’t make out in the dark – nor her still slightly drunken state – what colour underwear she’d been wearing, neither could she remember, but there were far more interesting things about that pair of underwear than the colour.

Namely, the taste. It was back, and stronger. It was almost like a forbidden fruit. The generally accepted standards of taboo said that she shouldn’t be doing this. But then, she’d never been one to follow convention. Her tongue ran along the underwear as if it housed the finest wine – a comparison that ran through her head more than once. Her fingers began moving again, and she was back to where she’d been before.

She had gone too quick this time, and, before she could realise and ease off, she was thrown into an orgasm, sniffing hard at the panties covering her face. Her knees bucked, and her back arched – she made a mess of the bed again. The high lingered, but eventually faded, leaving her laying there, exhausted, with wet panties covering her face.

With what little strength she had left, she removed the underwear from over her face, and dropped her hand onto the bed beside her, holding the underwear with them. She felt dirty, but that could wait for tomorrow. For now, once again, she merely felt tired. As she drifted off into sleep a second time, she wondered if she _had_ discovered a new fetish to enjoy. This one would have to be done in moderation. She couldn’t keep changing her bedsheets – people would ask questions.

Still, what she’d just experienced was too great not to try again.

Right as consciousness left her, a familiar jade-blooded troll stood in the doorway, speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic requests are welcomed. https://bottombitchfics.tumblr.com/ask


	4. Jade/Dirk/Dave - Spitroasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What about Dirk and Dave spitroasting Jade? ;)

Jade shut her eyes, and moaned onto the cock pressed against her face, her backside squirming slightly at the intrusion of a digit. From behind her, Dave chuckled a little, before giving an apologetic kiss to her thigh. Jade’s eyes reopened, and they trained themselves through her glasses onto the cockhead before her. It looked so big from this angle. She didn’t stay down there very long, though, slipping her tongue from between her lips and dragging upwards until she could flick it against the head. Dirk was bigger than Dave – in both height and cock size – and over the few times they’d done this, she’d grown to appreciate the feeling of a larger cockhead between her lips.

Of course, though, that left Dave behind her, usually to either eat her out or get busy with one of her holes. She had a preference as to which one he should stuff, but she liked him enough to leave the choice up to him. Trailing her attention away from the cock before her for a moment, she made a show of wiggling her butt gently, right in Dave’s face. She was growing wet – something Dave only made worse as he pressed his tongue to her labia. She moaned out, balling her fist beside Dirk’s leg as a gentle slap to the face from Dirk’s cock reminded her of what she should be doing.

She took him into her mouth without hesitation, getting at least the first couple of inches in without any trouble. Those wide eyes of hers opened and looked up at Dirk’s face. Perhaps it was the fact that Dirk treated her so roughly, or perhaps it was the fact that she was regularly getting fucked by two brothers at the same time, but for some reason, her mind was flooded with thoughts about how much of a slut she was. It turned her on – if she wasn’t soaking wet before, she was now. Dave took this as his cue to move to his feet and press his cockhead against her slit, a hand on her hip as he pushed himself inside.

Jade moaned as she was pushed forwards, being truly sandwiched between the two brothers. Dirk’s hands slid into her hair and he pushed himself further into her mouth, his cock already dripping precum, which Jade happily swallowed down. Dave sunk deeper into her, his other hand moving to her waist for support. Then, as if they’d co-ordinated it, both boys pushed all the way into her at once, causing Jade to both gag and moan as both her throat and her cunt were filled completely.

From there, they fucked her hard. It had been exactly what she’d wanted, and she couldn’t get enough of it, willingly gagging herself on Dirk’s prick while Dave’s cock explored her, reaching places it hadn’t before. It didn’t take any of the three very long to finish. Dirk went first, pulling out of Jade’s mouth with a hand on her head to keep her still as he marked her face with his cum. Jade’s tongue lapped at what it could, and she came, too, her insides quivering around Dave’s cock, which sent him over the edge, too. His cock twitched as it filled her womb with jizz.

Then he pulled out, and Jade was left to bask in the aftermath of her orgasm. Jade could vaguely hear the two of them talking; they were still in the room with her. Looking up, she noticed them sat, idly chatting. _That_ wasn’t good enough. She rolled onto her back, and then whistled, spreading her legs as they turned their heads towards her.

“You’re not done yet, are you?” she asked, and their cocks were hard again before she’d even finished speaking.

They fucked for hours, with each of the boys getting a turn at each hole, and Jade loving every moment. When they finally finished, Jade was slumped against the bed, barely sat up, while the two boys laid at either side of her. She was covered in their cum, as well as her own juices. Giving a giggle, she patted Dirk’s head while leaning over to kiss Dave’s lips. He didn’t even mind the slight taste of jizz as he eagerly returned the gesture, locking lips with her. It was Jade who pulled away, giving a content sigh. “Same time next week?”


	5. Futa!Aradia - Wetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Futa!Aradia accidentally pissing herself in her godtier outfit?

Time travel was fun, but complicated, Aradia concluded. A mind less focused than hers might not have been able to handle all of the alternative timelines she had to remember. Of course, remembering all of the different states of all of the alternative timelines made it hard to remember other things, such as the current state of her bladder. It was easy to lose track of things that were so unimportant in the grand scheme of things, but as Aradia was now finding out, this would come back to bite her.

She bit her lip, leaning back against a wall as her bladder ached. She couldn’t even concentrate hard enough to go back in time, and avoid this ever happening. She had two choices, she could either keep attempting – likely in vain – to use her still fresh time powers, or she could try to make it to the nearest bathroom.

The latter sounded much easier, and she was soon on her way, shuffling forward as she tried to find her way to her loadgaper. She was inside her home, and to get to her bathroom, all she had to do was get up the stairs and turn left, then she’d be able to relieve herself of the ever-growing pain in her bladder. As she took her first proper step, it hit her just how hard this was going to be.

She eventually reached the base of the steps, biting her lip as she looked up them. There were so many. How was she going to manage this? It was as she was placing her foot upon the first step that she remembered her ability to fly. Breathing a sigh of relief, she gently floated up from the ground and began to make her way up the staircase. It was harder to hold her bladder now, but at least she was making progress.

Ten stairs left. Nine. Eight. She felt her cock ache as her urine threatened to release itself. Seven. Six. Her legs shuddered, a shiver running up her spine. Five. Four. She was on the edge, unable to hold herself anymore. She gained speed. Threetwoone. Landing at the top, she fell to her knees, arms wrapped around her bladder. She moaned in sweet agony as her inability to hold it any longer showed itself.

She felt the first dribble leave her tip, and then the floodgates were open. Soon, a damp patch appeared at her crotch, and all she could do is sit back and watch, giving occasional moans and groans at the shameful relief she was receiving. It continued going, showing no signs of stopping, the sight of the red puddle being to surround her doing nothing to alleviate the shame she was feeling.

She wanted to deny that a part of her was enjoying this – that this felt good – but it was becoming increasingly harder, as was her cock. Her hardening cock did nothing to stop the stream, though, which continued to stain her clothes. She could smell it by this point, and she knew she was going to have to take a long shower to get rid of the scent – she’d have to wash her clothes, too. Unless they washed themselves. Did they do that? Now was as good a time as any to find out, she supposed.

Her mind was calming, accepting its current situation. She began to enjoy the feeling; not in a way that made her understand why her dick was hard, but in one which made her less upset that this had happened in the first place. As her bladder emptied, she felt ashamed, but also relieved. This hadn’t been so bad after all.

She moved to her feet, sighed, and pulled her soaked underwear off. She was going to have to clean her clothes, clean herself, and take care of this boner she’d ended up with; not necessarily in that order!


	6. Roxy - Piss Drinking, Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Can you do Roxy drinking pee from a wine bottle?

Roxy turned over onto her stomach, cursing at the screen of her 3DS. After a forty-minute-long boss battle, she’d just been handed a loss, which meant that she had to go through the whole ordeal again – worse than that, she’d needed the bathroom for at least half of that time. Ugh. She closed her 3DS and placed it against her bed, letting out a long sigh.

About five minutes prior, she’d finally made the decision to just go into one of her empty wine bottles. It took some expert precision, but she managed to do so without making too much of a mess – she’d even licked her fingers clean afterwards, too engrossed in her game to realise that she’d partaken in her favourite fetish. The green-tinted, piss filled bottle now sat on top of her bedside table, the glass warm to the touch from the fresh, slightly alcohol laden urine that sat inside. As Roxy sat up, a whiff of that fresh urine waved past her nose.

She reached over to grab the bottle, and held in her hands, her legs crossing around it, in an attempt to keep it warm. She shook it slightly, washing her urine flow around inside the bottle. Damn, she was horny. How was it fair that she could work herself up this easily? It wasn’t, but, at the very least, it made for some very satisfying orgasms. There was nothing quite as great as drinking down her own urine while she masturbated – it was something about the complete depravity of the act which really got her going.

Now that she’d thought about it, she wasn’t going to be able to get her mind off it. Pushing herself back, she leaned against the wall. Reaching down, lifted the bottle from between her legs, and then pulled her shorts down. Wearing nothing underneath, she spread her legs just a bit and then returned the bottle to its previous position, pulling it back a little to grind against her pussy.

Despite the glass being warm, it still felt sort of cool to her hot slit, which she spread as she pushed the bottle against it, slowly grinding up and down, back and forth. Growing wet, she started to slicken up both herself and the bottle. That gave her another idea, but that would have to wait for another time. Reaching forward into her drawer, she grabbed a dildo, and then brought it to her mouth. She ran her tongue along it, and then took the tip into her mouth, rolling the tongue around the tip, before taking it deeper. She went a couple of inches deep before pulling back, spitting against the tip.

Giving a smirk, she pressed the head against the tip of the bottle and then tilted the bottle, the tip of the dildo being coated in urine. It wasn’t much, but that was the point – it was a taste of what was to come. Roxy took that phrase in a very literal sense as she took the head back into her mouth, sucking and slurping at it until she was sure she couldn’t get any more of the bitter urine. Ultimately, she found herself disappointed, because by the time she got around to swallowing, her piss was practically diluted with saliva. To remedy this, she moved on, moving the dildo down to press against her cunt, while she kept the bottle held in her other hand.

She brushed the dildo against herself, from the tip of her pussy to the bottom, before spreading her legs a little further. She traced the tip around her clit, then down and around her urethra, and finally down to the penetrative hole. Giving herself a moment’s preparation, she pushed the dildo inside, causing herself to gasp. She was pretty experienced, and the dildo was only thin, so she managed to push the dildo inside without much trouble.

As it pushed in, spreading her open, she lifted the bottle to her mouth and ran her tongue around the rim. Given the occasional miss in her initial filling, the rim, the inside of the rim and the outside all held that taste she adored. She’d made sure not to keep herself very hydrated that day, so that her urine would hold the intense taste that she’d come to love.

It had been off-putting at first, but somewhere down the line she’d begun to associate the harsh, salty taste with arousal, and from there she’d barely been able to keep herself from having a taste each time she needed to take a leak. This had proven to be more of a challenge in public, but she figured out pretty quickly that people tended not to question what she was drinking when it was inside of a coffee cup.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the dildo hitting her in a particularly pleasurable spot. She took that as a sign to start moving it, and began to pull and push at the fake dick, leaning her head back to give a soft moan. Unable to hold herself back from the pleasure that had brought her here in the first place any longer, she leaned down and took the tip of the bottle between her lips again, and then tilted the bottle upwards.

She was thankful for the naturally warm temperate of her room, because it meant that the urine was still pretty warm. It splashed against her tongue, the salty and bitter taste rolling around her mouth. All she could do was give another moan, not even able to put together the will to swallow just yet. She brought the bottle back down, and held the portion that had left it in her mouth for a little while, swishing her tongue around in the acrid waste. Deciding that she should swallow it before it got as diluted as the taste she’d had earlier, she swallowed the mouthful down, giving another moan as she felt it slip down her throat, into her stomach.

It was all so perfect: the sight; the smell; the aftertaste.

With that, she lifted the bottle again and took another swig, swallowing the second one down immediately. The aftertaste on this one was even better. As she felt her orgasm approaching, she realised that she better get the rest of this down quickly. Lifting the bottle again, she closed her eyes, tilted her head back and started to swallow down mouthful after mouthful of the, frankly, horrible tasting urine. The feeling of orgasm continued building further and further in her stomach. She watched the remainder of the urine slip further and further down the bottle as she continued to swallow, dreading the end but craving her orgasm.

As she was thrown into her orgasm, a few mouthfuls yet remained. The first two were taken quickly, her orgasming body wanting a lot more or whatever was making her feel good, and wanting it now. The rest were swallowed slower, Roxy’s orgasm subsiding. After she finished, she let out a sigh, and set the bottle down beside her.

After cleaning up the mess she’d made, she returned to her bed, giving herself a couple of moment’s rest before turning on her game again. She had neglected to use the bathroom, and hoped that she’d need it again by the time she was finished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!... I think.
> 
> Requests can be sent to my Tumblr or commented here.


	7. Futa!Damara/Aradia - Golden Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Damara pissing all over Aradia? (Bonus points if Damara has a cock and Aradia has a pussy)

Aradia wasn’t sure why she’d agreed to this. Though, as she sat there, on her knees, with Damara’s cock waving back and forth in front of her, she realised that it was far too late to back out now. She was hardly going to complain, though, when the round cockhead topping Damara’s shaft looked so hypnotising, bobbing up and down. A sly grin crossed Damara’s face.

In her native tongue, Damara asked Aradia whether she knew what she was getting into. “I think so,” the young troll replied, eager to see what her dancestor had in store for her, despite not being entirely aware how they’d gotten here. Being prompted to go with her gut, Aradia leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the round, shiny head of Damara’s cock, prompting a mix between a laugh and a moan from the other troll.

Aradia didn’t have much experience on her knees, but Damara’s cock seemed to inspire worship. Wrapping her hand around the base, she spread her tongue over the underside and gave the cock a long lick, flicking her tongue over the tip as she reached the end. Damara encouraged her this time, slender fingers slipping into Aradia’s wealth of hair. Eagerly, Aradia finally slipped the tip of Damara’s member into her mouth, craving the slightly salty taste.

Damara bit her lip, tightening her grip on Aradia’s head, as the younger troll got into the swing of things, moving her head back and forth over the tip. Her tongue flicked up against the head, coaxing delicious beads of precum from Damara’s urethra. A moan slipped free from Damara’s lips, and she grabbed herself by the base of her cock, pulling herself free from Aradia’s mouth. Aradia looked up at her with a confused expression. She couldn’t be about to cum already, could she?

At that moment, Aradia’s face was met with a hot jet of liquid, right between her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly, shielding them, as she spluttered out a question as to what Damara was doing. The older troll gave a snarky remark that Aradia only half-understood, but Aradia now knew for sure what was going on: Damara was pissing on her, and it was more odd than offensive. After the initial shock passed, Aradia simply sat there, allowing Damara to continue. She knew better than to ask her to stop – Damara would find some way to make the experience even more humiliating.

The flow was hot. As it ran down Aradia’s body, she could feel its warmth against her most sensitive areas – it ran around her nipples, and over her slit, on its way downward. Her nipples grew hard as they were stimulated. She lightly dug her nails into her own thighs, biting the inside of her lip. Why was she enjoying being humiliated? It certainly didn’t transfer into other areas of her sexuality.

Aradia’s face felt suddenly cold as Damara moved the stream down to intentionally aim for Aradia’s rumblespheres, the cool breeze of the dreambubble they were occupying quickly contrasting the warm urine that coated her face. What Aradia thought would be a good opportunity to breathe through her mouth quickly turned out to be a mistake, as Damara raised the stream again at perhaps the worst time. The bitter tasting liquid came into contact with Aradia’s tongue, and she immediately spluttered, though found the taste to be nowhere near as offensive as she had been picturing. Damara clearly had Aradia’s mouth in mind, as her goal. Throwing caution to the wind, Aradia opened her mouth and let the older troll do as she wished.

Damara did so with little restraint. Placing the head of her still-hard cock against Aradia’s tongue, she pissed directly into her mouth, filling the younger troll’s maw as much as she could, before moving her stream to once again fire against Aradia’s chubby body. Aradia kept the liquid in her mouth, taking this opportunity to see for sure how she felt about the taste. Damara encouraged her to swallow. At first, Aradia was hesitant, but Damara aimed the stream down towards her slit, flowing against her clit, Aradia swallowed, her throat muscles working to deposit the waste into her stomach.

Damara grinned, as her bladder began to empty. Aradia didn’t know if she was thankful or not. What she did know, however, is that she felt a lot colder now. Cold, humiliated, and incredibly aroused. Damara gave condescending thanks. With a blush, Aradia leaned over and pressed a kiss to the tip of Damara’s cock. She got the impression that her sex life was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.


	8. Futa!Aradia - Autofellatio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you do futa!Aradia sucking herself off?

Aradia arched her back against the wall. She could almost taste her cock, tongue prodding outward, toward the thick head. There was only a couple of inches separating her from autofellatio, and she was determined to close the distance today. She’d been working on being able to do this for months, convinced that it would be worth it. While that remained to be seen, her neck wasn’t even hurting yet – it was looking pretty likely that she’d finally be able to taste herself today.

With a little more struggle, and a couple of short breaks, she flicked the tip of her tongue up against her cock, and gave a thankful cheer. Her body seemed to melt at the sudden attention, and she found herself being able to bend further. Before she knew it, she had the entire head of her own cock inside of her mouth, and started to run her tongue around it. It tasted odd – certainly not the slightly off-putting taste she’d been expecting. It felt hot against the confines of her mouth, and tasted slightly salty. It could have tasted horrible, and she still would have been willing to put up with it. The sheer arousal she felt from finally achieving such a depraved goal was so intense that she could hear her own heartbeat thumping.

Lowering herself further, she started to move her pursed lips back and forth along the first inch or so of her length, tongue working over what it could. She felt herself grin – something she couldn’t have suppressed if she wanted to. For a while, she got lost in the motions, sucking herself off, while trying to get herself deeper every now and then. Occasionally, she’d pull out, and instead work over her own length with her tongue, running it along what she could of the length, before pulling back to kiss the tip. She felt jealous of herself, if such things were possible – this was the most effort she’d ever put into a blowjob. Once her cock was back in her mouth again, she leaned forward, and then pulled back, applying suction to her movements.

She’d worked herself quite a bit beforehand, and while getting into this position, so she knew that she wasn’t going to last much longer. It was a shame to finish so early, but she could hardly wait to taste her own cum – this time, from the source. The thought of having her own lips wrapped around her cock while it pulsed and shot out cum was an incredibly arousing one, causing her cock to twitch. She moaned softly, and closed her eyes, sinking herself as deep as she could into her own mouth, with her tongue running faster circles around the tip. Ready for her own orgasm, she did what she could to draw it from herself.

In time, her efforts paid off. She felt her tip twitch, and then twitch again, as her orgasm pooled in her abdomen. Her orgasm began with a thin rope of cum, firing against her tongue. It tasted inoffensive – a little salty. From there, the second shot of cum fired into her mouth, and it kept going from there, with shot after shot of cum filling her mouth quickly. Her cheeks puffed outward, as she attempted to keep the entirety of her own load inside her mouth. She rolled her tongue around in the thick mess, enjoying the feeling of it against her tongue. The experience was indescribable – definitely worth the months of exercises she had to do in order to be able to partake in the depravity, but hell, the depravity of the situation almost made it better.

Pulling free from her own mouth, she let her cock sit on her own face for a minute, as she opened her mouth proper, swishing her tongue about in the pool of virile cum. Taking but a moment to prepare herself, she swallowed down the load, in one big gulp, and then finally allowed breathlessness to overtake her. As she settled back on the bed, the final remnants of her orgasm sitting on her face, having been so kindly deposited by her cock while it rested on her cheek, she reached down to rub her belly, enjoying the full feeling she had.

 

 


	9. Rose/Kanaya - Foot Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> can you do rosekan foot worship?

“Kanaya, your feet are wonderful,” Rose says, bringing a jade-tinted blush to her girlfriend’s face. Rose was sat cross-legged, with one of Kanaya’s soft feet in her lap, while she held the other in both of her hands, her thumbs running slow circles over the tender skin. Kanaya, the essence of beauty and grace, took good care of her feet, which Rose more than appreciated. Rose was a hardcore foot fetishist – nothing got her off harder than being able to tend to a pair of soft feet whilst being pleasured. She didn’t even mind having to get herself off. In fact, when it came to Kanaya, she preferred it, because the troll girl’s reactions were not only adorable, but incredibly arousing for the closet masochist.

Kanaya felt much the same. Even if it embarrassed her to have her feet played with in the way Rose seemed to enjoy, the look in Rose’s eyes as she enjoyed herself made it more than worth it. Not to mention, Rose always put her all into getting Kanaya off afterward, which was something Kanaya would never turn down. The touches were always loving in nature, reminding Kanaya of how loved she was in each passing moment. There was a portion of worship in Rose’s actions, and yet Kanaya never felt in control – her human lover took it upon herself to surprise Kanaya in whatever ways she could.

As Kanaya wondered what twists and turns Rose had in store for her this time, the blonde descended her lips upon Kanaya’s big toe. Parting her lips a little, letting her tongue slip free to make contact with the large digit, Rose locked eyes with Kanaya, though Kanaya couldn’t hold this for long, her gaze slipping southward as her cheeks flushed once more. Rose’s tongue moved around Kanaya’s clean toe, over the top and down against the toenail on the other side, trimmed and painted black. Pulling her own mouth upward, she took the toe into her mouth, and sighed softly as she made her way down it, suckling very lightly. Kanaya was a little ticklish, so this always brought a twitch from her, but Rose knew the signs, and always eased up on her – this time was no different.

Moving her face downward, Rose instead set the flat of her tongue up against Kanaya’s sole, dragging downward, as her hands moved around to get a better grip on her girlfriend’s foot. The taste was odd. Mostly clean, but there was a hint of whatever lotion the troll had used, and the unmistakable tinge of sweat. All in all, not so bad, but the taste wasn’t what Rose came for. She came for the feeling of those soft feet against her tongue. There was nothing like it. Ignoring the intense arousal she felt while worshipping Kanaya’s soles – which was, as she had learned, a very hard thing to ignore – knowing that she was making Kanaya feel loved started a fire of passion in the pit of her belly. Still, she never ignored the arousal. Despite the fact that she probably wouldn’t need the act to be sexually charged, it always ended up being. This particular time, she moved Kanaya’s foot down underneath her, and started grinding herself against it.

Kanaya loved the feeling of fabric rubbing up against her – the fact that Rose’s sweet sex was sitting behind that fabric only made things even better. The show was almost over, though, because Rose never lasted very long when she was working Kanaya like this. Kanaya knew this, because Rose’s movements were growing more and more sloppy – she had less control over where exactly her tongue went, though Kanaya had no qualms about that, because it was fun to see Rose lose control. The familiar blush rose on Rose’s cheeks, and Kanaya could feel the presence against her foot down below getting warmer – wetter. Only a few moments afterwards, Rose bit her lip and her body twitched, hardly the most impressive orgasm, it seemed, but Rose was still seeing stars.

After coming back down to reality, her underwear and Kanaya’s foot practically soaked, she huffed, and then didn’t say anything as she moved herself upward, letting Kanaya’s feet drop beside her. She moved up above her alien girlfriend, and gave a soft smirk. Kanaya was in for the night of her life.


	10. Dirk/Roxy - Mind Control, Nonconsensual, Impregnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> yO can i request some dirk/roxy?? the thing being roxy was mindcontrolled instead of jane and she mindcontrols dirk too

Dirk struggled in his binds, unable to move his hands. His sunglasses made it harder to see, and the room he was in was already dark to begin with. After a bit of deduction, he figured out that he was sat on a chair, with his legs tied to the chairs own, and his hands tied to the back, in what was presumably someone’s basement. The end of the world meant that his ‘captor’ was either Jane, Jake or Roxy, unless a larger threat that they weren’t yet aware of had just revealed themselves. It couldn’t be The Condesce, surely – she had bigger fish to fry. He could only spend a little longer wracking his brain, trying to figure out what was going on, before the door to the room opened. Roxy entered, wearing what was presumably her god-tier garb, but in a bright red colour. That didn’t make sense.

“Hello, Dirky,” she said, closing the door behind her. She almost seemed to glow in her environment, eyes a thick black with the same bright red filling her pupils. Dirk sat up straight, slightly off put by the newfound menace to her presence. Still trying to figure out what was going on, he struggled against his binds.

“C’mon, didn’t your brother ever teach you how to greet a lady?” she asked him. It was a pointless question. He knew it. She knew it, and that made it all the more insulting.

Still struggling against his binds, Dirk choked out a response. “What are you doing, Roxy?” he asked, hoping for her to tell him that this was just a joke. Her jokes were usually funny, though, and there was nothing funny about this. Nothing cute, either -  another common trait of her humour. As she drew herself close to him, fingers pressing up against his jaw, and spreading across the right side of his face, he tried to turn away, his eyes wide behind his sunglasses.

“We’ve been lazy, Dirk,” she told him, and he didn’t need to tell her that he was confused by that statement. “The human race is gone, and we’ve been so, so lazy about bringing them back.” Dirk had put together by now that the colour scheme had something to do with Crocker Corp, but why would Roxy be involved with that? And why would Crocker Corp be interested in bringing back the human race? He didn’t have time to get that thought very far, because, while he had been distracted, Roxy had pressed her hand against his crotch. As he looked over at her with an even more surprised expression, she started to pull down his princely shorts.

“Roxy, _what_ are you doing?” he asked again, sounding simultaneously scared and annoyed. Roxy gave him a soft smirk, and reached up to wrap her hand around his underwear-clad length.

“What do you think I’m doin’, Dirky?” she asked, the smirk turning into a smile that petrified him. “Someone’s gotta repopulate. Don’t see why it shouldn’t be us.” He should have figured that out sooner. He could slap himself later, for now, he’d have to figure out how to get out here. There had to be a way – a flaw in the plans that she’d made. If he could find it, he’d—

Her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. While he’d been distracted again, she’d pulled his boxers down. Both his boxers and his shorts were sitting around his knees, and it was humiliating. Unable to move, he suffered through the pleasure she gave him. The soft sucks, the long strokes, and her _damn_ thumb, running over the tip of his cock each time she pulled back to breathe. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at her anymore. Why did it feel so good?

He felt her pull away, and opened his eyes, looking down at her to see what she was doing. Her own shorts were pulled down, and her ass was facing towards him. He couldn’t bring himself to insult the view. Roxy’s ass was one of her best assets, but that did little to quell his worry. As she pressed back, and pulled her thong aside, grinding his cock up against the crack of her ass, she turned her head back towards him.

“This is for the good of the human race,” she told him, before leaning into a kiss that he wouldn’t return. His lack of reciprocity didn’t mean much, because before she’d even pulled away, she’d taken him inside her. Even still, the view he now had of that perfect ass bouncing up and down on his lap did very little to alleviate him of his negative attitude.

Roxy didn’t seem to mind. She was putting all she could into it, reaching back occasionally to spread herself wider for him. He was too big for her, but that didn’t stop her from doing it anyway. If she was hurting herself, she wasn’t showing it, but perhaps that was because she was too busy moaning. If it was for the good of the human race, then she seemed to be getting a pretty close second. Dirk resigned himself to sitting there, accepting it, as he was effectively milked. It wouldn’t be long now, either. He could feel his orgasm building up, and from the sounds of it, Roxy wasn’t very far off, either.

She leaned back against him, and gave a long moan, her head pressing back into his shoulder. Her face contorted into one of pure pleasure, and he could have sworn he saw a thin stream of liquid fire out from her. As she shook, her cunt convulsed around him. Doubled with the pleasurable heat of her pussy, he began to twitch and shoot off inside her. He could feel himself pulsing. He finally broke his silence to let out a choked groan, his own head leaning back, over the top of the chair, as he pumped his virile seed inside her.

She seemed to be satisfied with that. As she got up, on shaky legs, she pressed a hand to her stomach, and pulled up her shorts with the other. She looked very pleased with herself, as she turned towards him again, helping him to get his shorts and underwear back up. “Wouldn’t want you to be unpresentable when Janey shows up,” she told him, and suddenly things made a little more sense.

As he recovered from his orgasm, he leaned his head forward again, sweat dripping down his forehead. “I’ll never forgive you,” he told her, and he meant it, but unfortunately for him, he wasn’t going to be having very much bearing on his decisions from now on. He felt something press down on his head, and, as he moved his gaze upward, he saw Roxy’s hands, placing something on him.

Then, there was an indescribable shock. Years of feelings were rewritten, as his personality was morphed into that which Crocker Corp required. His eyes widened, and a sea of black swept over them, turning his pupils red. His mouth agape, he fell forward, momentarily silent.

His recently bred rapist lifted his head, to see if the crown they’d used on him had been successful.

“For the good of the human race,” he repeated, opening his eyes. His transformation was finished, his clothes taking on the red colour of Roxy’s. He began to emanate the same glow that she did, and Roxy gave a proud smile.

“You’re going to be a great father,” she told him. His programming kicked in, and he felt happy.


	11. Jane - Pissing, Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Jane pissing on the floor, then masturbating?

Jane liked making messes. This didn’t come as a surprise, given her love for cooking. It only made sense that, once she discovered her love for peeing, that the two would sometimes intertwine. Peeing in places other than the toilet or the shower meant more clean-up, but it was worth it for the rush she felt, hearing her stream patter against a hard surface.

Her room of choice this time was the kitchen. Her dad was out on a business trip, so she had the whole house to herself. He’d almost caught her ‘experimenting’ multiple times before, so she tended to wait until he wasn’t around until did anything.

Already bottomless, she squatted down over the kitchen floor, one hand set between her legs while the other sat on her outer thigh. Chubby, but experienced fingers ran over her slit, parting her labia to expose her urethra. Cool air ran over her exposed sex, and she let out a soft sigh. After giving herself a couple of moments to relax, she began to urinate onto the floor beneath her.

At first, her stream came out weak, running along her own body for a couple of seconds before dripping down onto the floor. It was pleasantly warm. Then, it picked up strength, and instead began to shoot out directly against the tile beneath her. As she closed her eyes, she could hear it splattering, and gave an aroused smile. Her cheeks flushed, and her other hand moved back against the floor to better support herself.

A few moments later, she felt the edge of the puddle beneath her make contact with her feet. She knew she’d have to take a shower anyway, so that didn’t bother her. Rather, the way it held some of its warmth, as it clashed with her bare feet, sent another spike of arousal through her – a spike that was only aided by the scent of the urine wafting up into her nose.

She couldn’t wait any longer. She had wanted to wait until she was finished before starting to masturbate, but she was too horny. Accepting the mess that she was no doubt about to make, one of her fingers slid over to her clit, circling it slowly. Finally, she pressed up against the tender button, drawing a gasp from herself. As another finger slid further down, around the stream to make contact with her entrance, she felt stray bits of her stream running over her finger. Grinning, she slipped a finger inside herself, opening her eyes to look down at the puddle below.

It was getting pretty big now, completely surrounding her feet. It was a light yellow in colour, contrasting the white tile of the kitchen floor. She felt it make contact with her hand, and shifted herself to thrust her hips forward a bit. Her piss began to fire out in front of her, creating another separate puddle, which soon joined with the first. She used this better angling to slip her finger deeper inside herself, the blush on her cheeks turning to one of arousal rather than partial-embarrassment.

As her stream finally drew to a close, she turned her efforts to getting herself off. Her thumb brushed up against her clit, repeatedly pushing up against the nub. She slipped a second finger into herself, leftover urine making the whole thing sloppy, but she didn’t mind that in the slightest.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her peak. As her orgasm hit her, she lost her footing, and fell back, ass first, into the puddle of piss beneath her. Nonetheless, her legs shook, and her body convulsed, and she drenched herself further in the proof of her enjoyment. Her mind numb, moans slipped from her in rapid succession, as those experienced but shaky fingers worked her through her climax.

Afterwards, she settled, remaining in the pool of urine for what felt like an hour, but was probably only a couple of minutes. Opening her eyes, she looked at the mess she’d made. She’d have to clean it up sometime soon, but maybe she could enjoy the sight, and smell, for a little longer before then.


	12. Bec/Dirk - Bestiality, Cumplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Would you consider doing Dirk being a general cumslut, maybe even with Jade’s dog?

Dirk pressed back against the hot dog cock buried inside his ass. It seemed like, no matter how much he pushed himself towards the huge member, he couldn’t fit any more of it inside him. He had a need – a need that wasn’t fulfilled by heavy weight pressing down on him, nor by the eight inches of pulsating doggy dick pushing in and pulling out of his ass, as fast as Jade’s omniscient dog could manage. He had a need to feel depraved, so strong that even now, as he was getting reamed by a dog, he was thinking up ways to make things even worse for himself.

The rough stinging sensation provided an infinitely pleasurable experience for him, the pain only making him harder. He reached down between his own legs, and began to stroke himself, back and forth, with a desperate grip. Once the wave of depravity passed, he could hardly believe what he was doing, but that thought pushed him right back into intense arousal, spurred on by the fact that he had Jade’s blessing. He wondered if she had experienced this herself – the knowledge that he wasn’t alone in his disgusting tastes helped him further, a familiar twitch running along his balls.

Pretty soon, he came, covering the floor in ropes of cum. Though it was intense, it didn’t satisfy him. Pulling back a bit, his hand moving up to give Becquerel a reassuring pat, he aligned himself above the pool of cum he’d created. Leaning down, he pressed his tongue to the cold tile of the floor beneath him, lapping up his own load. As he swallowed the cooling jizz, he felt himself grow hard again. Furthermore, he felt Bec’s knot press up against his ass. Sobering, he quickly pulled away. Not because the thought of being knotted was particularly distasteful, but because he had other ideas for Bec’s orgasm.

Turning around, he settled himself underneath the large dog’s underbelly. Bec’s thick dog cock pulsating, Dirk leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip, before suckling lightly against it. It didn’t take long for Bec to hit the orgasm he had been so close to before. Giving Jade’s dog another pet to keep him calm, Dirk ran his tongue over the underside of the tip, coaxing the watery shots of cum into his mouth. Slowly, Bec deposited his load into Dirk’s waiting maw, every other shot coming with a desperate swallow from the self-described cumslut.

Eventually, Dirk pulled back, getting a couple of final spurts of cum against the side of his cheek. Collapsing against the floor, Dirk sighed, looking up against the ceiling. All that, and he still wasn’t satisfied. There was a knock at the door, and Jade poked her head around the frame.

“…all done in here? Oh, wow. You weren’t kidding,” she said, with a grin, before stepping into the room. As she eyed Dirk’s cock, she licked her lips, and Dirk’s satisfied smile turned into a grin. Maybe he could share his depravity with her.


	13. Roxy/The Condesce - Cock Worship, Riding, Mind Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> condy making roxy worship and/or ride her giant bulge

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere near that thing,” the young Roxy Lalonde remarked, her hands tied together behind her back. She was on her knees, and naked, save for a pair of kitty panties that would have empowered her in any other situation, but here, they just felt like they emphasised her immaturity. How silly she had been, to think that she could take The Condesce down, all by herself. The ‘thing’ she was referring to was The Condesce’s huge… weird… tentacle thing. At least fourteen inches in length, and wider at the base than any form of genitalia that she’d ever seen before, though her knowledge was pretty limited.

“Figured you’d be sayin’ summat like dat,” The Condesce said, with a smirk, though she made no move to hide the impressive appendage. Leaning back, and spreading her thighs a little further apart, giving Roxy a view of the nook sitting underneath her bulge, she started to manipulate the young human. At the same time, she made a beckoning gesture.

Roxy could feel her mind shifting. It was a quick process, but either by mistake or design, Roxy ended up fully conscious, but unable to control her own body. She felt herself crawl over to The Condesce. Whoever, or whatever, was controlling her body at the moment seemed to be getting used to it. Her movements were a little unusual. Soon enough, though, whether she wanted to or not, Roxy ended up between The Condesce’s legs. The impossibly old troll’s bulge looked so much bigger up close. Distantly, she heard The Condesce make some remark about how she was pretty close to ‘that thing’ now, but Roxy was too focused on trying to regain control of herself.

Her efforts appeared in vain, when she reached out to wrap her hand around the base. She couldn’t even get halfway around, stretching her fingers out as far as possible. The Condesce seemed giddy, her hand reaching over to place itself on the back of Roxy’s head, delving deep into the blonde curls. Pulling Roxy’s face close, she rubbed her bulge up against Roxy’s soft features, coating them in a thin, sticky layer of pink slime. Such an act was poultry compared to some of the other things The Condesce had done to her enemies, and Roxy knew that. Both sides of her recognised this as what it was – a sign of dominance. It sickened one side, and aroused the other. The young Lalonde could feel herself growing wet between her legs, and The Condesce must have figured it out somehow, too, because she gave a smirk.

Confirming as much, The Condesce pulled Roxy back a bit. “Excited already? I shouldn’t’ve expected less from a slut like yaself.” Roxy wanted to retaliate, but still couldn’t bring herself to do anything. In reality, Roxy’s mental strength was a lot higher than The Condesce had expected. Even now, it was fighting her, pushing back into control. The troll wasn’t worried, though. She had a plan.

Manipulating Roxy, she had the girl run her tongue over her own cheek, gathering up some of the slime. Pulling her tongue back into her mouth, Roxy swallowed it against her own will. It tasted sweet, but also a little bitter. There was a slightly intoxicating quality to it, making Roxy feel dizzy. “Like dat taste, whore?” The Condesce asked, her bulge throbbing before Roxy’s eyes. “Have some more,” the troll told her, but made no attempt to force her, at least physically.

Roxy leaned forward, and pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of the bulge, her eyes giving a distant gaze. Dragging her lips up and down, Roxy gathered up as much of the slime inside her mouth as she could, and then swallowed again. As the slime travelled down her throat, Roxy felt her own desire grow more and more. The situation became less important. She didn’t care that she was on her knees, worshipping The Condesce’s alien dick, all she cared about was that she got to keep doing it. Getting lost in her motions, Roxy kept up the efforts, kissing here, licking there, sucking that spot, dragging her lips along this one.

Interrupting her, The Condesce pulled her back from the bulge she craved so. Making sure that her bulge was sitting between her and Roxy’s inquisitive gaze, the troll smirked. “Ya can take those cute kitty panties off, babes. I want y’to take this thing inside ya.” Questions of whether it would fit or not were far in the back of Roxy’s mind at the moment. She felt oddly compelled to follow The Condesce’s instructions. It was only now that she realised that she was in control of herself once again, and yet… well, if she could keep feeling the way that she felt now, then she saw no reason to start being disobedient. In her aphrodisiac-filled mind, the session mattered little.

The kitty panties dropped to her ankles, and she stepped out of them, as The Condesce reached around to undo the bindings holding her hands in place. Slowly, she pulled Roxy’s hands towards her suit, and helped the young Lalonde fish her breasts out of them. As Roxy leaned close, taking one of the troll’s nipples into her mouth, the two of them worked together to align The Condesce’s bulge with Roxy’s sopping wet entrance.

It hurt, but felt so good at the same time. The Condesce gave another smirk, and pressed her lips up against Roxy’s neck, sharp teeth dragging along soft skin. “How does it feel, slut?” The Condesce asked her, pulling back to look Roxy in the eyes.

Leaning back, Roxy placed her hands against the troll’s knees, bouncing softly on the portion of the bulge she could fit inside her, increasing with each bounce. “Fuck, I love it.” The Condesce didn’t need to hear anything more. Roxy was hers. Wrapping her arms around the young blonde, she lifted her up, and laid her down on the ground. Now that The Condesce was in charge, a lot more than half of her bulge was going to be finding residence in Roxy’s twat.

As The Condesce took her, Roxy’s head lolled to the side, and she stared off into the distance, loud moans escaping her with each hard thrust. Memories of her failure were clouded by the pleasure she was currently feeling, and curiosity as to what came next for her.


	14. Roxy/Jane - Rimming, Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> roxy rimming a chubby jane?

Roxy’s open palm slapped down against the chubby ass before her, causing the owner of said chubby ass, her girlfriend, to let out a squeal of pleasure.

“Damn, Janey,” Roxy said aloud, dragging a finger down the crack of Jane’s ass, before pushing up against the tight rosebud that sat near the bottom. Her girlfriend tensed up, which was a silent sign that Roxy needed to go easier on her. Roxy did just that, instead prodding lightly at the tight hole, while leaning down to run her tongue down the crack, as she had her finger moments earlier.

“Your ass is like a fuckin’… gift from the gods or somethin’,” Roxy commented, her free hand moving up to give Jane’s ass another open-palmed spank, with more force this time. Jane’s ass was left slightly reddened, prompting Roxy to follow up by peppering kisses along the inflamed area. Jane looked like she was about to say something, but any thoughts were cut to a halt as Roxy lightly bit down on her skin, causing the larger girl to let out a moan of pleasure. The slightly painful action served as an excellent distraction for Roxy finally pushing that finger into Jane’s tight ass, and then trailing kisses back over to her crack. As her girlfriend was reduced to silence, aside the occasional moans, Roxy slipped her finger deep into the tight anal canal before her.

As her finger hit the hilt, she began to pull it out again. She made a point of not doing anything else with her chubby vixen, letting Jane focus on the feeling of Roxy’s slender digit pulling out of her, brushing up against the sensitive inner walls of her asshole. As the finger finally pulled free, Roxy leaned over and pressed a kiss to the now-vacated hole. Then, she pulled back, slipping the finger that had been inside Jane into her mouth, inspiring an explosion of tastes and senses, all pleasurable to the depraved Lalonde.

But Roxy craved more.

Leaning forward again, Roxy pressed her tongue up against the tight hole, slightly parted from the previous intrusion from her finger. Focusing her tongue, she pressed into Jane’s ass, the odd tastes luring her deeper. Roxy had made a lot of jokes about ‘eating ass,’ mostly to keep up to date with the internet’s current sense of humour, but Jane had never expected her to go through with it. The, comparatively, innocent girl reached back, and pressed her hand against the back of Roxy’s head, silently urging her to go deeper – a request that Roxy was more than willing to fulfil. Using her hands to spread Jane’s ass open, she slipped her tongue deeper, eyes closing as she properly tucked into the meal that her girlfriend had so kindly offered her.

Tongue-deep in Jane’s tasty ass, Roxy made no attempt to hide her desire. She got sloppy, tongue flicking wildly around. When her tongue got tired, she turned to peppering kisses against Jane’s pucker, just as sloppy as her tongue’s actions had been. As Jane’s back rose, a sign of her increasing pleasure, Roxy’s hand moved around to grasp her cute, chubby stomach. Her hand moved up and down, taking needy grasps of the flabby skin, as it made its way up to Jane’s breasts. Once she found one of Jane’s nipples, she pinched it, revelling in the sounds of pleasure coming from Jane.

As into it as Roxy was, she understood that Jane wouldn’t be able to get off from anal play alone. After a couple of moments appeasing her own insatiable lust, she pulled back from Jane’s ass, and gave it a parting kiss. Moving her hand around to Jane’s side, she rolled her girlfriend onto her back. Jane looked up at Roxy with needy eyes, and wrapped her arms immediately around her girlfriend’s neck, pulling Roxy over and down to her, before kissing her deeply. As Roxy’s hand slid between her girlfriend’s thighs, Jane let herself once again be overcome by pleasure, looking forward to the orgasm she was soon to have.


	15. Kanaya/Roxy - Cumflation, Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Kanaya x Roxy? My only requests are that piss and cumflation somehow be included. (I'd prefer no piss drinking, if that's alright!)

“If you’re my momma’s baby momma, what do I call you?” Roxy asked, a playful grin crossing over her lips.

Kanaya, a flush covering her cheeks, had to let her breath settle before she could answer. At that point, she had both of Roxy’s bare legs up and pressed back, as she vigorously pounded away at Roxy’s twat. How Roxy was keeping herself together so well, she had no idea.

“Preferably Kanaya,” she answered, leaning her head back, as beads of sweat began to run down her collarbone. “Not only are Rose and I not dating, - huff - but she is not pregnant with my – ahn – child.” The tight walls of Roxy’s cunt were gripping Kanaya’s bulge so tight, she worried that she would be unable to pull out. She wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing, regardless, because that tight twat felt so good, practically milking her for all that she was worth, that she couldn’t picture herself ever wanting to pull away – certainly not to pull out, which raised a few questions, because the two of them, and the rest of the SBURB players, weren’t actually sure if trolls and humans could breathe or not.

“Mmn, I felt you twitch,” Roxy bluffed, leaning up to nibble on Kanaya’s earlobe, forcing the troll to blush even harder. Skipping the pretense, she whispered, into the jade-blood’s ear. “Do you wanna cum inside me?”

They’d been at this for minutes already. Kanaya had been having trouble holding herself together as it was, but Roxy’s invitation sent her over the edge. Pumping herself hard against Roxy’s hips, sending the young Lalonde into a quiet, quivering orgasm, Kanaya’s bulge pressed its tip right up against the girl’s cervix, and then began to pulse and twitch, seeping, firing and spurting litres of cum straight into Roxy’s womb. Her cervix having been plugged, Roxy’s womb fills quickly, and begins to swell once it’s full. Before long, there’s a noticeable bump, which Roxy looks down at, amazed.

Kanaya pulls herself out, and a steady stream of green-tinted troll cum follows her, as Roxy’s belly returns mostly to normal, save for a slight hump that doesn’t seem to go away. Once the stream of cum stops firing from her twat, the rest merely drips, making even more of a mess of the bed beneath them.

“Didn’t know you had _that_ in you,” Roxy says, referring both to Kanaya’s impressive load of cum, and the way the troll seemed to have lost control of herself. She could feel her hips aching. Kanaya was definitely a keeper.

Running a finger over Roxy’s inner thigh, Kanaya sighed to herself, feeling embarrassed. “I wish you wouldn’t tease me so,” she says.

Roxy laughs. “How could I not? You’re so cute when you’re blushing.” As Roxy leans up, she pinches Kanaya’s cheek, and then falls back, into a laughing fit. Narrowing her eyes, but ultimately not all that annoyed, Kanaya lifts her bulge once again and relaxes herself, surprising Roxy with a warm stream of fluid, falling down right on top of the bulge of her belly.

Roxy’s eyes snap open, and she isn’t laughing anymore. As Kanaya’s urine, smelling foul and running hot over her skin, coats her, she bites her lip, looking up at Kanaya. The troll finds it within herself to smirk, and lifts her stream upward. It runs over Roxy’s stomach, and then her tits. Kanaya takes her time, shifting forward a bit to give Roxy a good washing. By the time she’s finished, Roxy, and the bed, are even more of a mess, but the sly, embarrassed grin Roxy gives her tells her that she hasn’t made a mistake.

As Roxy takes Kanaya’s bulge into her mouth, and Kanaya brings her hand down to rest on the back of Roxy’s head, they slip once again into a pit of lust and depravity, and don’t plan to resurface until one or both of them are exhausted.


	16. Futa!Rose - Omorashi, Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> If it's not too overtly specific, could you do futa Rose masturbating in the bath with a full bladder?

Rose wasn’t lazy, by any stretch of the imagination, but she loved a good bath. Being able to lay in the warm water, head rested against the porcelain, and her own shoulder, as the scent of the various oils she used wafted up into her nostrils. It was the perfect end to a long day. Less fun, however, was needing to use the bathroom after she’d already gotten into the bath. She wasn’t depraved enough to bathe in her own urine – at least not without taking a shower afterward. What made it even worse, was the piss fetish she had, that she revealed only to her closest companions, turning the whole ordeal into an arousing one, even if it annoyed her also.

Laid in the bath, her bladder _full_ , she debated what to do. It wouldn’t be that hard to get up and go use the toilet, but then she’d have to dry the floor afterward. For a moment, she debated seeing if she could pee into the toilet from the other side of the room, before realising how unlikely that was to be successful. Still, the vision of her desperate stream, arcing across the room before splashing down into the toilet bowl got her loins stirring. Before she could distract herself, her uncut cock had erected itself, and now stood firmly upwards, much to her chagrin. Even if she was annoyed, she couldn’t deny her own needs, but the pang in her bladder made her wonder if she could even finish without pissing herself.

Unable to ignore her own hard rod, she wrapped her slender hand around it. Still in her lazed position, idly looking down to see her own hand in action, she began to stroke herself slowly. It took a bit of positioning to not have the water splashing around as she did so, but once she got into such a position, she started to masturbate properly. On her own, with nobody to impress or watch out for, she saw no reason to take her time with what she was doing, and immediately started to jerk herself quickly, foreskin peeling back over the head and revealing the thick, bulbous head beneath. She couldn’t tell if she was leaking precum or not, as the bath water had left her cock dripping either way, but, doing this as she was, she felt more pleasured than usual. Then, the pang in her bladder returned, and she was reminded of exactly why this was so arousing to her.

She felt as if she might piss herself at any moment, the stream of urine waiting to burst out of her urethra pushing at the base of her cock, almost painfully. If she wasn’t turning almost all of that pain into immense pleasure, she might have complained. Reaching her other hand around, she began to fondle her own balls, only increasing the pleasure that she was feeling. She kneaded the balls around between her fingers, biting her lip from the sheer greatness of the feeling. As she switched up her style, stroking slower, while running her thumb over one of her balls, she leaned her head back a bit more, a moan slipping from her mouth. Despite there being nobody around to hear her, she felt she needed to let out a ‘Fuck, yes,’ which she did, though it strained at the end as another pang, reminding her of her major need to urinate, ran her through her.

As she watched her own foreskin slip back and forth over the head of her cock, mesmerised, she felt her orgasm building. Shifting to lay on her back properly, she started to thumb the head of her own cock every couple of strokes, the added sensation sending shivers down her spine. Right as the need to pee became unbearable, she arched her back, and a load of cum shot out, over her stomach chest, glistening with wetness. Her moment of orgasmic pleasure over, she slumped back down into the bath, and ran a finger through her own cum, before bringing it to her mouth, and licking the finger clean. Fuck it. She could shower after.

Definitely feeling too lazy to get up at this point, she watched as her softening – though still partially hard – cock began to fire a stream of yellow urine into the bath with her. God, it felt even better than the orgasm.


	17. Male!Roxy/Dirk - Watersports, Deepthroating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> something including male!roxy and dirk? maybe piss related?

Rory knelt in the bathtub, his hands on his knees. He ran his tongue over his upper lip, as he looked over his boyfriend, who was stood over him. Dick in hand, Dirk was stroking himself slowly, eyes half-lidded behind his anime glasses.

“You gonna keep me waitin’ all night, babe?” Rory asked him. As Dirk looked down, over his boyfriend’s body, he smirked. Rory had a really good body. There wasn't much muscle, but the beginning of abs being formed layered his stomach, yet his skin remained a shiny smooth. His features were well defined, running all the way down to his crotch, where his cock stood upright, waiting for the attention it would no doubt be getting later, though.

Dirk's own body was vastly different. He had built up a fair bit of muscle, and had hair running over his chest. Rory wouldn't have dreamed of complaining, though. At least not about that. He was, as his impatient movements showed, getting very annoyed with waiting. Dirk didn't make him wait any longer. Pulling his foreskin back, Dirk aimed his cock down at Rory's chest, and let loose a steady stream of urine. It splattered against Rory's body, and began to run down in a way that covered most of the front side of his body. Rory bit his lip, closing his eyes and taking a deep inhale of the musky scent, as his body was covered in a euphoric warmth. Rory loved getting pissed on, perhaps more than anything else, and Dirk loved seeing Rory enjoying himself.

Moving his stream upward, Dirk began to instead piss against Rory's neck. It ran over his collarbone, and his shoulders, as Dirk moved his consistent stream from side to side. The smell became more intense, which sent a shiver down Rory's spine, coming out of his cock in the form of a twitch. As Dirk lifted it higher still, it began to run down his back, having run over the hill of his shoulders. This sent another shiver down his spine, and Rory finally built up the courage to look up at Dirk, a hard blush covering his cheeks.

Looking down at Rory’s adorable face, Dirk couldn’t help but give into the temptation. He aimed his cock a little higher, and began to piss instead over Rory’s forehead, prompting the submissive to close his mouth, at least for the time being. It ran through his hair, and over his mouth, and it was so hot that Rory felt his cheeks redden even further. He didn’t mind in the slightest that it stung slightly – a testament to Dirk’s shut-in nature, leaving him dehydrated more often than not. Dirk felt there was something special about something so depraved being mixed with something he treasured so much – Rory’s cute smile.

Rory eventually opened his mouth, welcoming in the salty wave of urine. It dripped down from his upper lip, onto his tongue, and he then leaned his head back a bit to let it pool in the back of his mouth. Despite having run down his face, it was still incredibly hot. Seeing fit to cut out the middle man, Dirk lowered his aim a bit to piss right into Rory’s mouth. Rory looked up at him with passionate eyes, silently thanking him, as his mouth began to fill with urine. As it began to submerge his tongue, the bitter taste became more prevalent. His dick twitched again with excitement. Being a submissive, there was nothing more exciting to him than truly accepting the most depraved things Dirk could think of doing to him.

Closing his mouth, Rory moved his tongue around in the mouthful of urine. It tasted horrible, there was no denying. Salty, bitter, and overall _wrong_ , but that made things oh so exciting for him. As Dirk moved his stream once again up to cover Rory’s head, Rory swallowed down the load of urine, having trouble with it due to the horrible taste. Eventually, though, a movement in his throat signified that the disgusting urine was now making its way down to his stomach. He could feel it going all the way down.

“Almost out,” Dirk informed him, and though Rory was a little disappointed, he knew that better things would follow. Raising his hands, he ran his hands through his own hair, washing it in the flood of urine. After not much longer, the well ran dry, and Dirk’s soft cock ceased. Rory took a moment to revel in the leftover urine, now cooling against his skin. The smell was still as strong as it had been beforehand, perhaps even more so. He couldn’t wait any longer. Reaching up to wipe his eyes, he opened them, and looked over Dirk with a smirk. Dirk’s face was slightly flushed. He couldn’t admit how much the sight of his boyfriend covered in piss excited him.

Thankfully, Rory had him covered. Leaning over, Rory wrapped a hand around Dirk’s cock, letting Dirk’s own hand move to sit on the back of Rory’s head. Rory took Dirk’s dripping cock into his mouth, and ran his tongue around the head, underneath the foreskin. Swallowing down the leftover piss eagerly, Rory started to suck, moving his head slowly back and forth. His cheeks hollowing, the movements of Rory’s tongue, coupled with his eager sucking, had Dirk begin to grow hard inside his mouth.

Rory pulled back, and began to suck on only the head. Dirk let out a huff, taking a handful of Rory’s hair. His submissive boyfriend knew what this meant. Smirking around Dirk’s cock, he opened his mouth more, and remained still. Moving his hips, Dirk pushed himself forward, right against the back of Rory’s throat. Rory gagged a little, but didn’t try to pull away. Confident that Rory could take it, Dirk moved his other hand to the back of Rory’s head, and then began to fuck his face. Dirk wasn’t the biggest of men, when it came to the pride department, so Rory didn’t have all that much trouble keeping up with him, but the roughness of Dirk’s trademarked face-fuckings would leave anyone struggling for breath. Dirk’s hips slammed against Rory’s face, over and over, each thrust coupled with a gag from Rory, though they weren’t often anything more than Rory actively trying to gag, knowing that Dirk loved the feeling.

Dirk didn’t announce his orgasm, but Rory knew it was coming. Dirk buried himself to the hilt, and his cock twitched. His throat making light noises, Rory held his breath, and closed his eyes, focusing on not giving in to the need to pull away for air. Dirk’s cock shot cum in long spurts, right down Rory’s throat, depositing the load inside his stomach alongside the piss Rory had swallowed earlier. Really, Rory wouldn’t have had it any other way, his singular complaint being that he hadn’t been able to taste any of Dirk’s cum. This complaint was alleviated soon after, as Dirk pulled back, a final string of cum hanging from the tip of his cock.

Gasping for breath, Rory collected himself, before leaning forward and opening his mouth. He shut it around the tip of Dirk’s cock, and sucked out the remnants of his boyfriend’s orgasm, before swallowing. His throat was going to ache like hell, but it was more than worth it.


	18. Rose/Roxy - Mommy Kink, Spanking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> rose indulging roxys mommy kink?

Rose’s hand tangled into the blonde hair settled between her legs, belonging to that of her ectomother and friend, Roxy, whom was currently playing the role of her daughter, in some weird twist of fate which only made sense within the context of SBURB. Roxy was putting her all into what her ‘mommy’ had commanded her to do – eat pussy until told to stop. She licked around the labia, before pulling the clit into her mouth and suckling gently. As she pulled back, she nibbled on the nub gently, drawing a small moan from her mommy. Dragging her tongue down, she settled against the urethra for a moment, before prodding her tongue against it. After another prod, she flicked the tip of her tongue, and then dragged it down further, running the tongue instead around the hole that lay further down. Slick with mommy’s juices, the hole was more than ready to be fucked – something which Roxy wasted no time before doing, rounding her own tongue as she pushed inside the surprisingly tight hole. Flattening the wet muscle, she flicked it up and down, against either side of her mommy’s inner walls, before rolling it around, swishing in every direction she could manage. For her part, Rose was enjoying herself immensely, her face flushed and her pussy soaked.

“That’s enough, baby,” Rose said breathlessly, after a while, “mommy doesn’t wanna cum too soon.” A little disappointed, but not wanting to disobey mommy’s orders, Roxy pulled back from the wet snatch before her and looked up at her domme with questioning eyes, wondering what was next for her. A single drop of Rose’s sexual excitement began to drop down from Rose’s snatch, holding onto her open twat by a thread. Leaning forward, Roxy took the drop onto her tongue, pressing her lips against her mommy’s cunt in the process.

Pulling back, Rose looked down at her with a disappointed expression. “Are you going against mommy’s orders? Does mommy have to spank you again?” she asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked over Roxy’s face. As Roxy swallowed down the cum she’d stolen, her eyes widened. It had been worth it, no matter what Rose did to her, but to stay in character she had to be visibly against spanking, even if in reality there was nothing she wanted more.

“No, mommy! I’m sorry!” she cried out, but Rose had already made up her mind. Pulling up a chair behind her, Rose sat down, and patted her knee.

“Don’t make this harder for yourself, baby. Mommy needs to punish you. You’ve been a bad girl.” Feigning sadness, Roxy moved up to her feet and walked over to Rose, moving around her side and then bending over the girl’s knees, making sure to arch her back to push her ass out. Rose could tell from the moment she’d said it that Roxy was going to be into this, so she figured she might as well make a good show of it – perhaps she could even get Roxy off, just from this.

Reading her hand, she reached over with her other to pull Roxy’s kitty panties upward. They were cute, and very fitting for Roxy’s role, but they looked better wedged between her asscrack. Keeping the panties wedgied with one hand, Rose spanked her with the other. Roxy let out a yelp, but a slight grind of her hips told Rose that she was already into this. “You’re supposed to be counting,” Rose reminded her, even though she’d never mentioned such a thing. The unfairness of the situation only made things better for the submissive Lalonde, who was trying in vain to grind her hips against Rose’s leg.

“S-Sorry, mommy. O-One…” she said, before Rose shook her head.

“No, we’ll have to start again,” Rose informed her, and then gave her no time to recover before spanking her again. Roxy counted ‘one,’ after letting out another yelp. Rose didn’t waste time, but she also knew that the key to this was having some sort of element of surprise. The time between her spanks was inconsistent. Sometimes, she’d give two right after one another, and sometimes, she’d let the silence settle for a little before reading her hand for another slap. By the time Roxy had counted to ten, her cheeks were reddened, and her pussy was soaked.

Rose picked up on this pretty quickly, and pulled those kitty panties to the side to run two fingers down Roxy’s wet slit. “Did you enjoy your punishment, Roxy?” Rose asked, in her usual stern tone.

“I-I couldn’t help it, mommy. Your hand feels so good…” Roxy said, trying to plead to Rose’s kinky side. She really wanted to get off, and Rose’s fingers were agonisingly close to her pussy. Rose complied, against her better judgement. Using two fingers to spread Roxy’s pussy open, she ran one finger down the centre. She could feel just how slick Roxy was, and it reminded her of her own arousal, though that would have to wait until they were finished. Circling Roxy’s clit, she teased the sensitive button for a few seconds, before pressing right up against it, forcing Roxy to let out a moan. A finger quickly slipped down, to push inside of Roxy’s twat. The finger had no trouble doing so, and quickly turned to moving in and out of Roxy, giving the girl a familiar feeling of fullness, even if it wasn’t quite as much as she’d like. Rose fixed that pretty quickly, slipping a second finger in beside the first, as her thumb pressed up against the clit.

For a couple of minutes, Rose just fucked Roxy’s pussy with her fingers, letting the sloshing noise that came alongside it fill the room. Soon enough, Roxy’s moans joined alongside, and then it wasn’t long before she came, squirting a load of liquid against Rose’s hand. Roxy saw stars for a moment, and then became breathless as she tried to recover from her orgasm. As her pussy stopped contracting, Rose pulled her fingers from Roxy’s snatch. Roxy, filled with a sense of duty, moved back onto her knees, between Rose’s spread legs. Running a finger over the tuft of pubic hair above Rose’s wet slit, she looked up at her ‘mommy’.

Rose presented her the wet hand, and Roxy quickly went to cleaning it, dragging her tongue greedily against the soft skin to get as much of her own cum as she could. “Mmmn,” Roxy said, “mommy or not, I love tasting myself on you.”

“You know that’s basically just piss, right?” Rose asked, as Roxy gave a knowing smirk. Rose sighed. “Next time, you’re playing the mommy,” she said.


	19. Jade/Roxy - Rimming, Anal Knotting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> jade eating then knotting roxys ass?

The feeling of Jade’s tongue against her ass was once Roxy loved. Jade always got super into it, lapping quickly, over and over, not letting her recipient get any rest. Roxy held her legs up, and out of the way, as Jade went to town, and was more than willing to put up with the slight ache that came from this if it meant that Jade wouldn’t stop. Stop Jade didn’t, using her hands to part Roxy’s ass further, as she flicked her tongue over the tight hole over and over again, the muscle desperately trying to get more and more of the odd taste that Roxy’s hole held.

Biting her lip, Roxy threw her head back. She spread her legs wider, and pulled them back as far as she could, opening her ass up even more for her half-dog friend. Jade’s hands slipped underneath Roxy’s ass cheeks, and lifted them a little, trying to give her just the right angle she needed. Then, Jade’s tongue pushed into Roxy’s ass, and slipped deep. At this point, Roxy realised that Jade was preparing her for what was to come next. In truth, Jade was having too much fun, seeing Roxy’s ass as a challenge – if she got as deep as she could into the tasty hole, she won. She knew that her tongue would only be able to get so far, though. Luckily, she was packing something else that would be able to get much deeper.

Roxy felt Jade’s hands press against her hips, and heard the girl move to her feet. Biting her lip in anticipation, Roxy tried to grind back against Jade. Jade’s own hips were pulled back a bit, leaving Roxy wanting for a long moment, before finally pressing up against the girl’s sensitive sex. Pushing herself back, Roxy spread her labia over the base of the hot dog cock pressing up against her, and got as far as letting out a small moan before her treat was taken away from her again.

“Are you ever gonna quit teasin’ me?” she asked Jade, prompting her dog-eared friend to finally push her cock into her, though her hole of choice brought a gasp from Roxy. Predictably, Jade had gone for her butt – Roxy was hardly going to complain, she loved getting fucked in the butt, especially when said butt-fucking was being performed by Jade. The hot dog cock slipped in slowly, its various bulges and humps having trouble pushing into Roxy’s tight hole, despite Jade’s provided lubrication. Biting her lip, Roxy pushed herself backward, against her friend, the tight ring of her ass painfully slipping over the ridges and bumps on Jade’s cock. Taking a break once she hit the base, Jade stopped moving, able to tell that her friend was in pain, and although it was a pain, the smirk on Roxy’s face as she turned around a bit, leaning up to kiss Jade’s lips, told Jade that Roxy didn’t mind it.

Now that she could tell that she didn’t have to worry, Jade could focus on how great Roxy’s ass felt wrapped around her cock. The warm flesh perfectly fit her dick, and she wanted more. Placing her hands onto Roxy’s hips, she slowly began to move her own back and forth. The ridges and bumps still hurt Roxy as they moved, but overtime, the pain began to turn into pleasure. Roxy’s slight groans became cries, and she began to bump her hips back against Jade’s. Reaching between her own legs, Roxy slipped a finger into herself – it was nothing compared to Jade’s cock filling her other hole, but doubled with her thumb, which she pressed up against her own clit, it made for a quick and easy orgasm.

Jade’s was more work, but the half-dog girl was already hard at work in that regard. Snaking one of her arms around Roxy’s body, she started to pump her hips against Roxy’s behind, each thrust resonating with a loud slap as bare skin clashed with bare skin. Jade felt impossibly hot, like her body was on fire. Arousal had been weird ever since she took on Becquerel’s doggy parts, but the weirdest part was yet to come.

As Jade continued to thump at Roxy’s ass, the blonde was left a moaning mess. She was well into the beginnings of her second orgasm by now, only helped by the work she was doing with her own fingers. Something changed. Things began to feel… odd. It was almost as if Jade’s cock was growing bigger at the base. Roxy had vague recollections of being told such things about dogs, but couldn’t remember the specifics. The specifics, it turned out, were quite important. By the time she hit her second orgasm, Jade’s knot had swelled to its full potential, and was pushing up against Roxy’s asshole, threatening to penetrate. She doubted it would fit. It did.

With a cry of pleasure, Jade knotted herself inside Roxy’s ass, both girls attempting to verbally express their admiration for each other, and failing miserably, their words instead becoming unintelligible sounds. Roxy was hurting, and it wasn’t turning into pleasure this time, but as her fingers traced over her own clit, she realised that the pain only made things better.

As Roxy felt her belly fill in perhaps the most unnatural way possible, she reached up and scratched behind Jade’s ear, wondering if she could manage another orgasm before Jade’s knot deflated.


	20. Kanaya/Vriska - Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> May I request the Maryam of your choice on the receiving end of some disciplinary spanking?

“Vriska, this is silly.”

“That’s Ms. Serket, to you, and that’s nonsense, you have misbehaved and you deserve to be punished.”

Kanaya was bent over Vriska’s knee, her skirt and underwear pulled down to her ankles, with Vriska’s hand pressed up against the bottom of her behind. Vriska was clearly too into this, biting her lip as she felt over the various creases and contours of Kanaya’s ass. She realised all too quickly that her own arousal would comprehend the absolute seriousness of the discipline she needed to perform. Clearing her throat, she laid her hand on the lower part of Kanaya’s back, and gave a ‘tsk tsk’.

“You’ve been a naughty little Maryam, haven’t you?” Vriska asked, putting on the best dominant tone that she could. And although that dominant tone sent shivers down Kanaya’s spine, she was having trouble getting over the ridiculousness of all of this.

“Come on, just let me-” Kanaya began to say, before Vriska’s hand came down and spanked her ass. It wasn’t a hard slap, but it wasn’t a soft one, either. Kanaya knew for a fact that the mark it left was going to come up a little jade-green, matching her blood. As much as the jadeblood wanted to deny how hot being spanked was, she could feel a familiar warmth building between her legs – something Vriska picked up on pretty quickly, apparently.

The ceruleanblood chuckled to herself, and ran two fingers bravely down the centre of Kanaya’s slit, stopping at her clit for just long enough to taste poor Kanaya. “What’s this, Kanaya? Are you enjoying your discipline?” Vriska asked, before pushing a stray finger inside Kanaya, drawing a gasp from the jadeblood. Vriska got braver. After the first finger, she slipped a second inside, and curled them both. Any pretence of anything other than sexual intercourse had gone out the window, apparently, and Kanaya was as disappointed as she was glad that she wouldn’t have to admit to getting off on being spanked.

Yet, Vriska did nothing to help her. The hint of sexual roleplay gone, Kanaya felt that the amateurish motions of Vriska’s fingers were missing something – it was if she had been so close to nirvana, that anything but felt pointless. Sighing, she laid her head against the pillow Vriska had been kind enough to provide her with. Taking this as a sign that she was going a good job, Vriska smirked to herself, and pressed her thumb up against Kanaya’s clit.

“See? God. You must have been so desp-”

Vriska didn’t even get to finish her sentence. Kanaya turned her head, locking Vriska into a gaze that sent shivers down to the ceruleanblood’s core.

“Desperate, yes. I am ever so desperate. Ever so needy for your touch, Ms. Serket. I want nothing more than to rock against your fingers until I cum. Isn’t that bad of me? Isn’t that… deplorable? Shocking? Nngh,” Kanaya said, emphasising her words by doing as she had said, and pushing back against Vriska’s fingers, taking them all the way down to the last knuckle. “Don’t I deserve to be punished?”

An explosion of arousal set off inside Vriska. She didn’t know just how much she had needed to see Kanaya in this state, giving herself to her wholly, until right this moment. Smirking, Vriska pulled her fingers back, causing Kanaya to sigh. It would be worth it for what was to come, they both knew. Then Vriska spanked Kanaya again, and again, and again, each spank coming alongside more teasing from Vriska, and more very enthusiastic agreement from Kanaya. She needed to be punished. Not because she’d actually done anything wrong, but because the idea of being totally dominated shook her to the core, and as much of an amateur as Vriska was in terms of actually roleplaying, she had fingers that felt good, and could spank like a pro.

Kanaya didn’t even need those fingers to orgasm. The spanking was enough, along with rutting against Vriska’s thigh.


	21. Porrim - Autopenetration (with bulge)

Porrim sighed, placing her book down against her bedside table. As much fun as it was to read erotica in bed, light reading coupled with light masturbation wasn’t going to be enough to quell her arousal this time. Usually they would suffice quite nicely – despite her promiscuity, she wasn’t a particularly horny individual, however, today had been too much for her. First, Damara had spent the entire morning flirting with her, and then Meenah had decided to wear pants far too tight to be presentable. If those two weren’t bad enough, her afternoon had been spent with Aranea, who seemed to inspire pure arousal in her, regardless of the context. It must be the librarian schtick, she summarised.

Theorising wouldn’t get her anywhere, though. She had a problem, and she needed to fix it. Her bulge was already out, painting the inside of her underwear like it had any right to do so. Sighing, she pulled her underwear to the side and let it free. Now, it dripped green slime onto the shirt she was wearing – a shirt belonging to Aranea, which she had kept after their breakup. She felt a little ashamed to be ruining it with her own slime, to be sure, but there was something held in the depravity of it that sent a shiver through her. Chasing that depravity, as she idly stroked her own bulge, she wondered what she could do to get off. Having masturbated oh-so many times in the past – existing forever will do that to a person – she was running out of kinks to exploit for that feeling of trying something new.

As if it were trying to give her the idea itself, her bulge curled around her fingers, and snaked down to her nook, lightly tracing the outside. Though this brought a gasp from her, it also had the possibly intended effect. As she spread her legs open, and ran a finger down the centre of her nook, she wondered if ‘fucking herself’ would be possible. It would certainly be funny, a middle finger erected to all of those who had ever told her to ‘go fuck herself’. Even beyond the comedy, though, there was something that caught her attention.

The hand around her bulge dipped a bit, and she let the tip of her bulge explore a little further. She felt it press up against her nook, and gasped. Was it supposed to feel so good? It seemed silly that more trolls didn’t do this, if they could gain so much sexual satisfaction from it. They probably already do, she realised – fucking oneself isn’t exactly something someone would go around telling everyone about. Except Meenah, perhaps, but then again, Meenah had never been very creative, or perhaps it was just that something as depraved as this passed even Meenah’s shamelessness. Porrim imagined Meenah, laid on her back, a fuchsia blush filling in her cheeks, as her purportedly large bulge pushed into her nook. It would be a perfect thought, were it not for the endless sea puns that Meenah would no doubt be spouting.

Porrim’s own bulge caught her off-guard, pushing forward and into her nook with a quick, slick push. She had done it. She was literally fucking herself. As she rode her own bulge, she wondered how she’d never come up with this before. Instead of keeping her bulge away, her hand moved around to push it deeper, seeing exactly how far it could go. As it turned out, the long bulges that most Maryams were gifted with came in quite handy. It could go almost as deep inside her as she’d ever had a bulge, though it was nowhere near as thick as the biggest she’d had. She wondered if this was what people felt when she fucked them – long, slick and thin, pressing against the depths of their nooks, while expertly shifting around to hit all their sweet spots. Perhaps she was getting a little overindulgent, she certainly didn’t want to seem arrogant, but good god, her bulge felt so fucking good pressing so deep inside her.

She continued to ride herself right up to completion, continually filled with curiosity, surprise and excitement. When she came, she came hard, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, and her legs reaching out to wrap around a lover that wasn’t there. She was her own lover. God damn that felt good. She had practically filled herself, and it would take a while to clean up – her bedsheets needed changing, for sure. But it was more than worth it.


	22. Jane/Roxy - Watersports, Foot Fetish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Futa!Jane pissing on Roxy's feet?

Roxy stretched out her legs, tracing her fingertips over her own smooth skin, as she lay in the bath. A shaving job well done. Leaning back, she let out a content ‘ahh,’ and closed her eyes, just as the door opened.

Opening one eye, Roxy looked over at the door and spotted Jane, a smirk appearing on her lips. As Jane entered the bathroom, Roxy made sure to wiggle her toes. “Whatcha think, Janey?” Roxy asked, more than aware of Jane’s love for feet. Jane didn’t hesitate to gawk at them, looking over at Roxy with a slight flush, as the blonde teased her. Stepping up to the side of the bath, Jane reached down and took one of them into her hand, sighing softly.

“You love to tease me, don’t you?” Jane asked. It wasn’t a problem – Jane wasn’t offended, but if she could use it to tease Roxy in turn, she would do. Jane had something in particular in mind – something that, if she was right, would fluster Roxy just as much as Roxy managed to fluster her.

“Such fine feet,” she said, slipping her fingers between the toes and gently rubbing her palm against the sole. Meanwhile, Roxy had already started to ramp up her teasing game, the other foot, slightly wet from the bath water, moving over the edge of the bathtub to press against Jane’s crotch, where a bulge was stirring. “And you just cleaned them,” Jane continued, causing Roxy to raise her own eyebrow. Jane’s tone indicated that she had something in mind. What was she planning?

Though Jane liked to tease, she wasn’t very patient. Reaching into her own skirt, she fished out her member and let it sit against the foot Roxy had been so kind to provide her. The soft skin of Roxy’s sole felt amazing against her. She could barely stop herself from rutting against the blonde’s feet, whenever she came into contact with them. Kicking her skirt off, Jane moved to the end of the bath, and reached down to set Roxy’s feet at either side of her cock. Roxy, still confused, was more than happy to comply – Jane’s cock was so cute. Not that it was small, but it was just the perfect shape. Slightly chubby, like Jane herself, and with a head ripe for suckling on.

Evidently, that wasn’t what Jane had in mind. A look of experimentation on her face, Jane pulled back a bit, and aimed her cock down at Roxy’s feet, which she pulled together. They looked so perfect, sat next to one another. Smooth skin that shone in the yellow bathroom lighting, perfectly manicured nails painted a hot pink. It was almost too much for the busty shemale.

She had to focus for a moment to be able to do what she wanted to do. After a moment of silence, having held her breath for a couple of seconds, Jane let out a sigh as she began to urinate. The flow fired straight down against Roxy’s feet, coating those perfect soles in a wave of golden urine. Roxy raised her eyebrow, a familiar sense of arousal returning to her. She bit her lip, watching as her feet were bathed in Jane’s no doubt delicious golden shower. It felt like a bit of a waste to have spent the last twenty minutes in the bath, only to have to clean herself again, but Roxy had gone further to get off before – so had Jane, thanks to the blonde’s efforts.

As Jane’s stream began to weaken, the piss ran over her feet in rivulets, leaving a warm sensation that pleasantly contrasted the cool one that would come after, as Roxy’s piss-soaked feet began to cool in the air of the bathroom. Finished, Jane looked down at Roxy with a nervous grin, wondering if she’d finally been able to one-up her girlfriend.

As Roxy bent her leg, leaned forward, and licked her feet clean of Jane’s piss, Jane knew that it would be a long time before she would ever be on Roxy’s level, and with how hard her cock was, watching Roxy make a show of licking up Jane’s piss, Jane was okay with that.


	23. Jade - Omorashi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Dog dick Jade, desperate to pee? Whether she wets herself or finds somewhere (anywhere that isn't a toilet) to go is up to you!

“Dave! Open up, I need to pee!” Jade moaned, knocking on the bathroom door. Shared accommodation was a terrible idea for many reasons, the least of which because Dave kept hogging the goddamn bathroom. ‘What does he even need to do in there?’ Jade asked herself. Something incredibly funny and ironic, no doubt. He couldn’t even hear her over the sound of the shower, his music, and his own rapping. When Jade realised this, she fell back against the wall, reaching a hand down to press against her own abdomen. She really, _really_ needed to go. For a moment, she debated breaking the door down, and got as far as standing in front of it, before she realised that she probably couldn’t even muster up the strength to break it down.

What was she going to do?

As she slowly made her way downstairs, she tried to think of other places she could go. Nothing came to mind – not because she was particularly uncreative, but instead because the intense need to urinate was distracting her from any and all thoughts. Every time she tried to focus on something else, her bladder reminded her that, yes, she really did need to take a piss. By the time she got to the bottom of the stairs, it was so bad that she thought she might collapse.

Fortunately, she managed to drag herself into the living room, and drop down onto the couch. Her brief moment of relief as she didn’t have to hold herself up anymore was quickly soured by the realisation that she was going to have to get up again, if she didn’t want to make a mess of the couch. Even in her desperate state, she knew she couldn’t do that. With a huff, she managed to pull herself to her feet again, and shuffle into the kitchen.

There had to be something in here she could use. Hell, even a bottle would suffice. She could just pour it down the toilet once Dave was done in the bathroom. She checked the fridge for an empty bottle, or maybe even an almost empty bottle, but there was nothing – Dave and John were even out of beer, which was unusual. None of Rose’s vodka, either. She began to wonder if she was being conspired against, before logic and reason reminded her how ridiculous that sounded.

Still, she was left with a big problem, in the form of a bladder, attempting to burst. Shuffling back to the centre of the kitchen, she looked around again, before her eyes eventually settled on the sink. Could she…? She’d have to. There was simply no other option. As disgusting as it sounded, she was going to have to piss in the sink. Hoping nobody would walk in on her, she made her way to the sink. She got halfway through a look around, before a pang in her bladder reminded her of what she’d come here to do, and she was forced to turn her attention back to the sink. Lifting her skirt, she reached into her underwear and wrapped a hand around her sheath.

Fuck! Oh, goddamn- stupid doggy dick. Now was not the time to be getting aroused. And yet there it was, growing slowly, the tip pointing upward. As if mocking her, it dribbled a bit of urine. Using both hands, she aimed the tip down towards the sink, and let loose. The consequences didn’t matter. A loud patter accompanied her stream making contact with the bottom of the metal sink, and a couple of moments later, the ammonia scent made its way to her nostrils. She didn’t know what was worse, the fact that she was having to do this, or the fact that she was actually kind of enjoying it, the light scent of urine wafting over her nostrils doing absolutely nothing to get rid of her erection. She’d have to have a sit down with herself when all of this was over.

Her stream was powerful, and loud, and…

She heard someone clear their throat. It was Rose, stood at the door. Jade’s eyes widened, but she couldn’t stop peeing.

“This isn’t what it looks like, Rose, I prom-” Cut off by a spike of pleasure as her bladder drew close to empty, Jade whimpered and shut herself up. Even as the stream finished, and her cock only dripped lightly into the sink below, Rose stood there, giving Jade a look that the half-dog girl couldn’t figure out.

After an awkward silence, Rose sighed. “Make sure you clean up after yourself,” she said, and Jade nodded quickly. She had started cleaning before Rose had even had the opportunity to turn around.

Jade wondered if Rose would tell anybody, and what exactly that look on Rose’s face had been about.


	24. Jade/Becquerel - Knotting, Cumflation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> bec pinning jade on the foot of her bed and knotting inside of her, with cum inflation

Jade collapsed against the bottom of the bed, huffing. She turned her head to look back at Becquerel, a playful smirk on her face.

“Come on, are you just gonna push me down on the bed and then not fuck me?” she asked, swaying her ass from side to side in a motion she hoped was erotic. Bec didn’t seem all that picky, though, especially when there was a wet pussy on display. Sure enough, he took his place behind her. She’d never been mounted by him before, only had sex with him in positions where she was in control. It was weird to have him on top. He was a lot heavier than she’d been expecting.

“…gah. On second thoughts, do you think I could roll over?” she asked, and then started to lift herself. As she did, he growled, and pushed her back down onto the bed again, his paws settling at her shoulders to hold her in place. Having his weight on top of her made her panic a bit, but she knew that he wouldn’t hurt her. She didn’t get much time to contemplate – a moment later, the tip of his cock pressed up against her entrance, as he humped over and over again, hoping to hit the mark he was going for.

Soon after, he got what he wanted, and his cock slipped inside her with one quick thrust. Jade moaned out, laying her face against the bed beneath her. She always felt so full when he was inside her, but doing it from this angle was a whole different type of full. The warm flesh of his cock rubbed up against her sensitive walls, driving her crazy. It wasn’t long until Bec started moving, keeping his paws in place on her shoulders, while he humped with speed and force she hadn’t seen from him up to that point. Him being on top was an entirely different experience to her being the one controlling the pace. He pounded away at her with little regard for… well, anything.

Jade hit her first orgasm a little later, her cunt convulsing around his hot dog cock. She had no doubt made a mess of her floor, but she tried not to think about that for the time being. Right about that time, she felt something bigger press up against her, at the base of his cock. She knew this to be his knot, but she’d never taken his knot inside her before – having been in control, she’d never had to, always preferring to move her mouth down to his cock when he orgasmed, and lap up the spurts of cum as they came. Realising that she was going to have to take that knot for the first time, she braced herself.

She couldn’t have prepared herself for the searing pain that came as his knot entered her, but it didn’t last very long – only a couple of moments. After that, he stopped thrusting, and his cock pulsated so hard that she could feel it moving around inside her; so hot that she thought she might faint. His cum felt just as hot as his cock, painting the inside of her… womb? Holy shit. He was cumming straight into her womb. That was so hot, she thought, as she sneaked a hand underneath herself and used her fingers, and her clit, to bring herself to another orgasm.

Her second orgasm was even more intense than the first. Her entire body convulsed, and she felt herself contracting around him. The whine he let out told her that her orgasm had perhaps been too intense. As Bec’s cock continued to pulsate inside her, she felt herself rising from the bed. Looking down, worried, she noticed that her stomach was a lot bigger than it should be. Come to think of it, her womb did feel… full. Really full. Too full, apparently. By the time the growth stopped, Jade was at least a few inches off the bed, huffing away the feeling of being bloated.

Worrying for her safety, Bec turned himself around, letting her move again. In doing so, he began to tug the knot from her pussy. She wondered if she could even stretch around it a second time, but, evidently, she could. As Jade let out a yelp, his knot pulled free from her pussy, and cum began to flow from her. Her stomach slowly returned to normal, and Jade closed her eyes, letting out a satisfied sigh.


	25. Dirk/Sollux/Equius - Watersports, Blow Jobs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Dirk being a piss and cum slut for Equius and Sollux?

“Thith is one way to make up for that thprite busineth,” Sollux said, with a sigh, as his hand slid into Dirk’s hair, and held his head in place. Dirk had no intention of moving. Though making up for ‘that thprite busineth’ wasn’t his intention, if it provided a reasonable backdrop for what he was doing, then he was okay with it. He had Equius and Sollux stood beside one another, a cock in each hand, and his mouth on Sollux’s. It surprised him that Sollux didn’t have two of the things, seeing as he seemed to have a whole duality thing going for him, and was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get another cock to play with, but he’d get over it, especially with how much he was enjoying the cock Sollux _did_ have.

He had taken the head into his mouth, and was suckling gently on it. From the looks of things, Sollux was a lot smaller than Equius in size, but he wasn’t going to complain about that. There was nothing like variety to make a cocksucking session fun. Sollux had an odd taste to him, like… hastily applied cleaning products, or something. Dirk couldn’t place it, as his tongue ran underneath the head, and he caused Sollux to let out a gasp. Dirk smirked, but he worried that Equius was beginning to feel left out.

Pulling his head back, he turned it, and leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of Equius’ cock. It was indeed larger, and overall… manlier, he supposed was a word he could use. It smelled of _man_. The musk was more intense, and pubic hair sat at the bottom, untamed. It was like Christmas for Dirk. Closing his eyes, he took the larger cock into his mouth, and started to bob his head over the first couple of inches. Given Equius’ size, the first couple of inches was about all he could manage for the time being. As Dirk continued to blow Equius, the latter’s cock became slicker, and Dirk could manage to get him deeper.

Not wanting Sollux to think he was done with him, Dirk doubled down on his hand’s efforts. Giving long, deep strokes that covered every inch of Sollux’s cock, before pulling back up to the top and running his thumb over the tip, and then repeating for just about long enough for it to start getting repetitive. At that point, to change things up a bit, he ran his thumb down the underside, all the way down Sollux’s cock, and then cupped his balls, before squeezing them gently.

Having gotten his fill of Equius’ musky cock, at least for the moment, he returned to Sollux’s. Taking it back into the warmth of his mouth, he continued lightly massaging Sollux’s balls – though this only remained light for a time. As he got properly into sucking Sollux’s cock - moving his head back and forth swiftly, his tongue working to bring the cock’s owner to an orgasm as soon as possible – he started to apply more pressure to Sollux’s sack, using his fingers to separate the balls and then pull them together again, before running his thumb over the both of them in tandem.

Surprisingly, Equius came first, but was rather quiet about it. Though not even a moan came from Equius, his cock came dramatically. It pulsed and throbbed and twitched, covering the side of Dirk’s face in a thick load of cum, and Sollux followed soon after.

Dirk’s mouth filled with alien-tasting cum, but the taste wasn’t a problem. Dirk waited until his mouth was full, and then pulled back. Not finished with his orgasm, Sollux continued to cum onto Dirk’s face, reaching down desperately to slowly jerk himself so as to avoid a ruined orgasm. Dirk, open-mouthed, swished his tongue around in the pool of virile cum, trying to gauge whether he liked it or not. Figuring there was only one way to truly find out, he closed his mouth and swallowed with a large gulp, before opening his mouth again to sigh.

Before he could come to any conclusions about whether he liked the taste or not, Sollux, with a smirk on his face, let loose a stream of urine against Dirk’s chin, and then quickly corrected himself to piss against Dirk’s mouth. Dirk closed his mouth out of reflex, but opened it up again after Sollux had been pissing for a couple of moments, allowing the salty hotness into his mouth. It was a strange taste, to be sure, but not entirely unfamiliar to him – depraved nights spent discovering new ways to masturbate had gotten him quite familiar with the general taste.

It was a taste he was fond of, especially before he’d had the opportunity to orgasm. To that end, he reached down between his own legs and started to jerk himself off, as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of Sollux’s piss. Sollux and Equius were talking amongst themselves, presumably the latter chastising the former for such a ‘100d’ display, but Dirk wasn’t really listening, far too transfixed on the orgasm he was quickly bringing himself to.

Apparently, his assumption about their conversation had been wrong, because as soon as Sollux’s stream ran dry, Equius turned Dirk’s head to face his cock, and then pushed that cock into Dirk’s mouth. Dirk looked up at him in slight surprise, until a trickle of warm liquid began to run out onto his tongue. It tasted far more intense than Sollux’s. Dirk wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, in fact, he probably didn’t, but not liking it just made the whole experience more fun for him. In swallowing down mouthful after mouthful of bitter urine that he didn’t like, he was proving himself to be a true cockslut, and such a thought turned him on far more than anything else. It turned him on so much that he soon reached his orgasm, and pathetically covered his own hand in cum, as he continued drinking Equius’ piss with vigour, right up until the end.


	26. John/Dave/Rose - Bisexual, Cock Worship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> a threesome between John, Rose, and Dave, where the siblings are worshipping Egbert.

“As far as birthday presents go, this a pretty wacky one,” John said, sounding unsure as the two Strilondes sat naked between his legs. In contrast, he was fully clothed. It was only from this angle that he truly noticed how similar the two of them were. It made sense that they were technically brother and sister.

“You can ask us to stop, if you want us to,” Rose reminded him, but she didn’t think he’d be asking them to stop any time soon.

Dave affirmed this notion, smirking to himself as he placed his hand onto the growing bulge in John’s pants. “Something tells me he won’t want us to stop once we’ve gotten started,” Dave said, before turning his head to Rose. “Would you like to do the honours?”

“How kind of you, brother of mine,” she said. John wondered if she was into the whole brother-sister thing. “I’d love to,” Rose continued, before reaching up to unbuckle the belt on John’s pants. Dave’s hand didn’t move, slowly groping at the bulge as it grew large enough to outline John’s cock. Rose knew what she was doing, though, and a moment later, John’s belt was undone, his pants were unzipped, and his cock had been pulled out.

As kind as Dave had been to let Rose pull John’s cock out, his kindness seemingly ended there. Rather than let Rose have the first taste, Dave leaned forward a pressed a kiss to the tip of John’s cock, before reaching forward and pulling it back, and then pressing kisses along the underside, down to the base. Rose didn’t seem very bothered by this – she knew she’d get her turn. Making his way back up to the head, Dave pressed the tip against his tongue, and then slipped John’s cock into his mouth. John let out a soft sigh, and moved his hand to Dave’s head, slipping it into the blond hair.

As Dave continued to pleasure John with his mouth, Rose reached up and tugged at the waistband of John’s pants, tugging them, and the underwear beneath, down to John’s knees, and then off. John felt a little embarrassed, being exposed like this, but given that Dave and Rose were both naked, he figured he didn’t have much to complain about. His other hand slid into Rose’s hair, as she leaned down between his spread legs and took one of his balls into her mouth.

Both of them worked him with enthusiasm, Dave making a conscious effort to take John as deep as possible whenever he could, whether he found himself gagging or not, and Rose paid fair attention to each of John’s balls, silently savouring the slightly salty taste they held. After a while, the two of them switched over. Rose was more skilled at cock-sucking, apparently, but John couldn’t divert the attention to be surprised, instead focusing on how good Rose’s efforts felt. Not to understate Dave’s, which were having much the same effect.

As John leaned his head back, and the distance between his moans grew shorter, both Dave and Rose realised that he must be close. Pulling off John’s cock, Rose slid her tongue down to the base again. Dave offered her one of John’s balls, and they each took one into their mouth, before suckling intensely. That was too much for John, who came a moment later, making a mess of both of their faces.

Dave didn’t even wait until John was finished before he started cleaning Rose’s face with his tongue, while Rose leaned forward a bit and pressed a soft kiss to John’s dripping cockhead.

“How was that?” she asked John, as Dave finished licking her face clean, after which she began to return the favour.

John was about to answer, but as he opened his eyes, he spotted the two of them making out, his cum being exchanged between them in the form of a passionate kiss. They each swallowed their share, and turned their attention back to a stunned John.

“O-Oh, um,” John began, remembering that he’d been asked a question. “It was great. Best birthday present ever.”


	27. Rose/Terezi - Internal watersports.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could you write about Rose pissing inside of any girl of your choice? Rose has a cock! If that's not up your alley, then general watersports involving girlcock Rose is fine.

As Rose bottomed out inside Terezi, her huge cock pressed right up against the entrance to Terezi’s womb, she let out a huff, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to get used to the warmth surrounding her, and the feeling of tightness. Terezi didn’t have much experience in taking big cocks, but she had a couple of toys that weren’t something to shake a stick at, so she recovered from the sudden intrusion rather quickly.

Leaning up, she wrapped her arms around Rose’s shoulders, let out a sly giggle. “Are you finished already? I didn’t think you’d go through all this trouble just to let your cock rest inside me.” As Terezi’s legs also shifted to wrap around Rose’s waist, the troll was giving her human partner a silent message – she wouldn’t be able to pull out until she was finished.

Lucky for Rose, she had no intention of pulling out. Rather, she had a different plan. Her lack of movement wasn’t due to a lack of effort, it was simply that her efforts were being placed elsewhere. Pissing with a boner was not easy at all, especially when that boner was wrapped in one of the tightest pussies she’d ever fucked. Sure enough, though, after another couple of moments of silence, Rose let out a grunt and began to urinate, right against Terezi’s cervix.

The feeling of warmth pooled around the head of Rose’s cock, and, although gravity tried to have it gush out of Terezi, Rose had plugged her up tight. With nowhere else to go, Rose’s hot piss began to flow right into Terezi’s womb, pulling a moan from the troll. This was certainly something new. Terezi had never been pissed inside before. How deliciously naughty. She made sure to make Rose aware of her appreciation by pressing a kiss to the girl’s neck – she sure as hell couldn’t talk, the hot feeling filling her forcing her to moan instead.

With how close their bodies were together, Rose could feel the warmth of her own urine against her own skin, through Terezi’s belly. She wondered if there was a limit to how much Terezi could fit inside her, pulling back to watch the belly slowly inflate. It didn’t inflate too much before Rose’s bladder ran dry, which was fortunate, because the pressure against Rose’s cock, trying to force her out of Terezi’s cunt was so intense that Rose was surprised she hadn’t popped out already.

She wouldn’t pop out at all if Terezi had her way. Her legs tightened around Rose’s waist, and she leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to Rose’s chin. “Do you think you could fuck me like this?” she asked. It was a stupid question, and Terezi knew that. Of course Rose could fuck her like this, she just needed the motivation – and now, she had a challenge.

Rose had to be careful as she was doing so, each movement coming with a light sloshing from Terezi’s belly. The hot feeling inside her made the experience ten times more pleasurable for Terezi, who had been reduced to a moaning mess the moment that Rose began to move again. As Rose continued, the pressure pushing against her only grew, but she was intent on finishing what she’d started.

As Rose felt her orgasm approaching, she pushed forward and began to fuck Terezi from a downwards angle, penetrating as deep into the troll as she could, the head of her cock threatening to penetrate Terezi’s cervix, but never actually doing so. The sloshing around of Rose’s urine inside Terezi only grew, the sensation providing for more fuel to Terezi’s continuous moaning.

When Rose came, she pushed herself as deep into Terezi as she could manage, a thick load of cum mixing with the urine already filling Terezi’s womb to its limit. Unable to put up with the pressure any more, Rose pulled out, and a mixture of cum and piss began to squirt out from Terezi’s twat, prompting a giggle from the troll.

“That was new,” Terezi commented, rubbing her belly slowly as it returned to normal.

“I aim to please,” Rose replied, sitting back against the bed with a content sigh.

“You certainly did, but you’re cleaning up,” Terezi informed her, as she got up on shaky legs and headed into the bathroom to wash up. Rose looked over the mess with a sigh. So worth it, though.


	28. Porrim/Aranea - Blow Jobs, Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowngolem asked:  
> Futa!Porrim getting a blowjob from Aranea? Ending in a bit of anal fun

Porrim was nothing if not an understanding lover. That’s why, whereas she preferred to have rougher, harder sex, reflecting the need everyone had for a good old fucking, she didn’t mind turning things down a notch to meet the needs of her matesprit, Aranea. Aranea, though a mischievous and teasing soul, didn’t like it when things got too intense, instead preferring to keep things gentle, in all but the odd occasion. For this reason, Porrim tended to let Aranea take control in most of their sexual encounters, sometimes against her better judgement, considering that the cerulean-blooded troll would often use that as an opportunity to surprise Porrim with a kink or two.

During the downtime after one such session, Porrim laid on top of the bed sheets, catching her breath. As she did so, Aranea moved down, and sat between Porrim’s legs, her hands running over her inner thighs, tracing fingertips over the sweaty skin. Porrim opened one eye, and looked down at Aranea, just in time to see her matesprit wrap her hand around her cock. Porrim was a sucker for subservience, and seeing Aranea naked, between her legs was more than enough to get her going, the hand on her cock helping to bring her to an erection.

“What are you planning?” Porrim asked, teasing her partner. Aranea didn’t answer, which momentarily worried her, before Aranea stood Porrim’s cock up, and then leaned down to press her tongue against the base. Porrim closed her eye again, and leaned her head back, settling into the pillow. If she was going to be getting a blowjob, she might as well enjoy it. She felt Aranea’s tongue trace a wet line from the base right up to the tip, before running slowly around the underside of the head, and then flicking directly over the tip. Aranea pulled back for a moment, and then surprised Porrim by going directly for her cockslit.

Her tongue pressed against the slightly open hole, and pushed in vain for a couple of moments, before going back to flicking gently over it. A would-be smirk on her open lips, Aranea parted her mouth further, settled her open mouth over Porrim’s cock, and then flicked her tongue back and forth in rapid succession, teasing her matesprit’s cockhead. Porrim let out a moan, and reached her hand down to settle on the back of Aranea’s head, who simply smirked properly in response, leaning further down to take Porrim’s cock into her mouth, closing her lips around the throbbing member.

Porrim gritted her teeth, as Aranea got going. Characteristically, Aranea had taken to teasing Porrim, her movements inconsistent and her tongue playing a large role in any action that she undertook. Eventually, though, for whatever reason, Aranea got herself into a rhythm, bobbing her head up and down along Porrim’s cock, never going deeper than the halfway point – her doing so was a rarity. That’s why, as Aranea finally crossed that point, and made it clear that she was trying to take Porrim all the way into her mouth, Porrim felt that it was a special moment for the two of them.

Porrim’s hand on the back of Aranea’s head started to guide the cerulean-blood’s movements, never pushing her, but showing her where the pleasure spots were. Even now, Aranea found ways to tease Porrim, such as tricking her into thinking that she was going to be going deeper than she actually was, causing Porrim to wonder if Aranea got off on teasing her. It was a silly question. Of course, she did. Behind the sounds of Aranea sucking her dick, she could hear her partner masturbating. It didn’t bother her.

After teasing Porrim for far too long, Aranea finally hit the base of Porrim’s cock. Porrim could hear Aranea struggling, but, in an effort to get her own back on the teasing troll, Porrim held her down for a couple of moments. Predictably, Aranea found a way to turn it back on Porrim. As Porrim opened her eyes to look down at Aranea, she saw Aranea slip her tongue free from her mouth, and then run it over the skin leading down to Porrim’s balls. After this, she started to gag herself on Porrim’s cock, a consistent ‘glk, glk, glk’ sound resonating throughout the room with each of Aranea’s trips down to the base.

Porrim moved her hand away, and let Aranea pull herself back up to the tip again, a smirk on her face.

“You look like you quite enjoyed that,” Aranea commented, using her hand to openly stroke the entirety of Porrim’s cock. Porrim sighed, reaching up to move hair out of her face, stuck to it with sweat.

“You could say that,” Porrim replied, closing her eyes again, as she leaned her head back.

“Would you perhaps be up for another round? I have an idea,” Aranea told her, and after opening her eyes again to read Aranea’s face, Porrim nodded.

“Sure. What did you have in mind?” Porrim asked.

A couple of minutes later, Porrim was knelt behind Aranea, who was on all-fours. It was a position that Porrim was familiar with, given her promiscuity. This time was special, though. Rather than going for her matesprit’s usual entrance, she was using her spit to lubricate Aranea’s pucker, two fingers, laden in the aforementioned spit, slipping inside Aranea’s ass. She pushed those fingers deep into Aranea, twisted them around each other, and then fingerfucked Aranea until she was sure that her lover was lubricated enough.

Once she was, Porrim pulled back a bit and lifted her own cock. After giving it a couple of strokes to wake it up again, though, honestly, the sight of Aranea’s ready anus would have been enough to get her going again regardless, she pressed the head of her cock up against Aranea’s entrance, and then pushed herself inside.

Aranea let out a sigh as Porrim entered, reaching a hand back to press against Porrim’s chest, to ensure that she went slowly. Porrim leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Aranea’s temple, before tilting her head to the side a bit, and then pressing a kiss to the girl’s lips. As she started to kiss her slowly, she, similarly slowly, pushed herself deeper. She knew that she was quite large, but she also knew from experience that with anal sex, going too slow was just as bad as going too fast. Inch by inch, Porrim continued to sink into Aranea’s ass. Aranea didn’t seem to be in much pain – though, for all Porrim knew, Aranea could have been into it, she had just spent half a minute gagging herself on Porrim’s cock, after all.

A moment later, Porrim’s hips made contact with Aranea’s ass, and both of them let out a pleasured sigh. Porrim leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Aranea’s shoulder, and Aranea turned to kiss her forehead, before speaking.

“You can keep going,” she said, with an affirmative nod. Porrim nodded back, and straightened her back, moving her hands to settle on Aranea’s hips. Slowly at first, she started to move her hips, pulling them back slowly before thrusting them forward with a desperate need for release. Aranea’s teasing had certainly taken its toll on Porrim, and now that she had the go-ahead, she started to let loose on her matesprit.

Aranea leaned forward, laying an arm in front of herself to lay her head against. As Porrim’s movements became more erratic, Aranea started to moan. Sliding a hand down between her own legs, her hand met Porrim’s, which had been going for the same place. At first, Porrim moved her hand forward and interlocked her fingers with Aranea’s, before letting Aranea’s drop and instead shifting her fingers to Aranea’s pussy. Pushing a finger inside, she began to fingerfuck Aranea’s pussy in tandem with her ass. As Porrim felt her orgasm approaching, she added her thumb to Aranea’s clit, in an attempt to ensure that Aranea got off, too.

Aranea wasn’t worried. If she didn’t get off, Porrim would be sure to spend a while between her legs to make up for it. She would get off, though – how could she not? Porrim’s cock, so big, pulsing and throbbing and twitching inside her, even if it was in a less-pleasurable place, felt amazing, coupled with Porrim’s attempts to get her off…

They came together, each moaning loudly, shifting between each other’s name and unintelligible noises. Aranea felt Porrim fill her up, and slumped against the bed, slowly dripping her juices onto the bedsheets beneath her. Giving a satisfied sigh, she patted Porrim’s hand, signifying that she could stop. Porrim complied, moving her hand away, and began to pull out. Aranea stopped her, instead pulling Porrim down onto the bed with her. Turning to her side, she kept Porrim inside her, and then moved one of Porrim’s arms to lay around her. Porrim was happy to do so, pulling herself close to Aranea. She wondered how long it would take for Aranea to complaint about discomfort, but was content to lie with her until that happened.


	29. Damara - Wetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Your favorite troll girl wetting herself?

Damara stretched in her comfy bed, closing her eyes and letting out a lazy yawn. She was supposed to get up hours ago, but the bed in her dreambubble was just so comfy – getting a human bed had been the best idea she’d ever had. Opening one eye, she glanced over at the clock. It was early in the afternoon, which meant that she’d basically already missed out on the plans she’d made anyway, so she didn’t worry about it. For a time player, she was pretty bad at keeping time, though she preferred to think of it as time being a slave to her, rather than the other way around.

She had needed to pee for the last couple of hours, her bladder reminding her of that fact every so often. Why did ghosts even need to pee? They didn’t need to eat or drink. She passed it off as one of life’s many mysteries, and closed her eyes again, ignoring her bladder for the time being. After another couple of minutes, and pangs from her bladder, reminding her that she actually very much did need to urinate, right this second, she debated getting up and going to the bathroom, but realised that she had a much hotter idea. If she was going to be subjected to this needless ritual, then she was at least going to have some fun with it.

The clothes she wore to bed were inconsistent at best, from sleeping naked to sleeping in whatever she’d been wearing on that particular day. This time, she’d gone for a thong, and nothing else, though there wasn’t much thought put into it, it had simply been too hot to wear anything else. Spreading her legs, she reached one hand down between them, and ran a finger over the centre of her underwear. She was already beginning to feel aroused. Pulling down her bed sheets in preparation, she leaned her head back into the comfortable pillow beneath it, and continued to run a finger slowly up and down the length of her slit. While she was trying to arouse herself, she was also trying to coax her body into letting go of her bladder.

It didn’t take too long for her body to get the idea. At first, a thin trickle of urine began to let loose into her underwear. The thong she was wearing quickly dampened with the beginnings of her bladder’s load. As the small patch of dampened material began to grow, Damara’s fingertip became wet. Laughing softly, to herself, Damara reached her hand up and licked her finger clean, enjoying the odd taste that it held. Spreading her legs wider, she placed a hand on both of her knees, and looked down to watch the show. She saw the rust-tinted urine gush out of the side of her underwear, and over her hips. It felt warm, rushing over her, in a very pleasant way.

As she pushed a bit, she managed to get a stream going, very thin, through the thong. Feeling pleased with herself, she decided to give herself a proper show. Reaching over, she pulled her thong to the side, and let her stream fire upwards in a constant barrage. It arced through the air, and then came down to land on her stomach, where it pooled briefly, before running over her side and onto the bed. She’d have a mess to clean up after this, for sure, but that didn’t really bother her.

As her stream had a surge in force, the consistent stream began to cover her breasts, pooling at her neck. Shifting from side to side, she made sure to give herself a good, proper shower, lamenting that she wasn’t able to go any higher than her neck. Finally, as her bladder began to empty, she lowered her body again, letting her legs settle back into their original position, and laid still, as her urine ran along her thighs, and eventually down her legs.

At that point, it was over – all she was left with was a rapidly cooling, urine-soaked body, a similarly soaked bed sheet, the smell of piss, and no desire to move. Against her better judgement, she let laziness overtake her again, and went back to relaxing, as the urine coating her continued to cool.


	30. Porrim/Damara - Cock & Ball Worship, Anal Sex, Internal Cumshots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowngolem asked:  
> After getting in an argument with Aranea, a frustrated Porrim decides to cheat on her by seducing an unsuspecting Damara (cock & ball worship, internal cumshots)

Porrim’s relationship with Aranea had been doomed from the get-go, the jade-blooded troll assured herself. They had almost nothing in common, and Aranea’s cuteness couldn’t carry a relationship, as much as Porrim wished that it could. They would end up arguing over so many things, ranging from real issues such as the way that female trolls were viewed in Beforus society, to sillier issues, such as who stole the bedsheets more often. Though their relationship wasn’t truly over, Porrim had given up hope – she didn’t want to waste her life (or lack thereof) worrying about someone who clearly didn’t give her the respect that she deserved.

She needed a fling, and she had a pretty good idea of who she was going to go to for it. Damara certainly wouldn’t respect her, at least not in the way that she wanted to be respected – in fact, Damara would do the opposite, and when Porrim was feeling the way that she was – doubtful, self-deprecating – what she really needed was to be not respected.

Damara was relaxing in a dreambubble, as Porrim had been expecting her to be. Damara didn’t do much of anything, besides welcoming the apocalypse and fucking people – at least, it seemed that way. As Porrim approached Damara, the rust-blooded troll grinned, and said something in her native tongue. Something about sex, no doubt. Porrim only half-understood her, but she didn’t have time for games; she wasn’t interested in back and forth flirtation, especially with someone that she could only partially understand.

As she reached Damara, the rust-blood gave her an odd look, as if she was expecting her to hit her, but… she didn’t mind the prospect. Porrim eyed her up for only a moment, before kissing her hard. Damara, though initially confused, didn’t take long to get into things. She kissed Porrim back, her tongue immediately pushing against Porrim’s lips. Porrim let the tongue into her mouth, and wrapped her own tongue around it. Her tongue moved slowly in circles, rolling around Damara’s, while Damara simply tried to push her tongue as deep into Porrim’s mouth as she could, which, thankfully, wasn’t very far – Porrim didn’t exactly want to be gagging on Damara’s tongue.

Gagging on something else, she could handle. To that end, she gently pushed Damara back against the wall she was nearby, and then pulled back from their kiss. As Damara opened her mouth to say something, Porrim raised a finger and pressed it to Damara’s lips, silencing her. Damara sighed against Porrim’s finger, but as Porrim dropped to her knees, Damara opted to remain silent, not wanting to disturb Porrim while she worked.

As Porrim reached the floor, she ran her hands over Damara’s thighs, through the schoolgirl-esque dress that Damara was wearing. She could already see the growing bulge between Damara’s legs. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to it, and smirked as she heard Damara let out a pleasured sigh. If Damara had any questions about why this was happening, she didn’t voice them. Reaching up, Porrim slips a finger into either side of the waistband of Damara’s skirt, and then slowly tugs it down. As she does, she’s met not with bulge-filled underwear, as she had been anticipating, but rather, is slapped in the chin by Damara’s already rock-hard cock.

Choosing not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Porrim leaned down and pressed another light kiss to the base of Damara’s cock, letting it rest for a moment on her face. Damara seemed content to just let her do as she pleased, at least for the time being, which worked out well for Porrim, because she’d been curious as to what Damara had going on between her legs. As she used one hand to lay Damara’s cock flat against the troll’s own stomach, she ran her lips down from the base to Damara’s balls, pulling a soft gasp from the other troll. As Porrim smirked, she looked up at Damara, and locked eyes with her, gently running her tongue over Damara’s left testicle. Choosing to continue with the left one, Porrim shifted her head down again, and took the aforementioned testicle between her lips, and then started to suckle gently.

What she was doing felt wrong, and yet, as she sat here on her knees, cheating on her partner, fully submitting to the sexual desires of someone else felt like the truly right thing to do, even if she knew that she wasn’t morally right. To that end, she continued to worship Damara’s balls, sucking on them, individually, so hard that she thought her saliva might permanently taste of Damara’s light, female and yet male, musk. When she finally pulled away, Damara’s balls were so wet that, to their owner, they felt cold, thanks to the light breeze flowing through the dreambubble. Picking up on this immediately, Porrim wrapped her fingers around them, and began to massage them, keeping her eyes fixed on Damara’s, as another smirk ran across her lips.

This time, she took her lips back to Damara’s cock, running it along the length before stopping at the tip, and then taking the tip between her lips. Porrim wondered if she could take Damara all the way down to the base. As she wondered, she felt a ghost sensation in her throat, and a twitch in her own nethers – she wanted to try. She started slow, dragging her lips carefully back and forth along the first couple of inches, as her hand continued to massage Damara’s balls. Pushing deeper, she heard her own throat complain, as the tip of her temporary lover’s cock pressed up against its entrance. She pushed further, though, not wanting to stop now. As she continued to drive herself forward, taking Damara’s cock all the way down to the very base, she fought off the urge to gag. For her efforts, Damara’s hands came down, and slid into Porrim’s hair.

Porrim tried to pull back, but Damara’s hands held her in place. As Porrim panicked for a moment, trying in vain to get her head out of Damara’s grip, and Damara’s cock out of her throat, it dawned on her that this was what she wanted. She wanted to be punished. She wanted to feel used. As that realisation washed over her, she stopped trying to escape, and Damara grinned. Though Porrim’s thoughts couldn’t be known to the other, Damara loved it when they stopped struggling.

Pulling her hips back, Damara gave Porrim a couple of seconds to breathe through her nose, before she began a relentless assault of Porrim’s mouth and throat. She pushed in harder than Porrim could have ever hoped of pushing herself down, with the power that only a hard, pelvic thrust could provide. The tip of Damara’s cock roughly brushed against the back of Porrim’s throat, and then slipped in further, so far that Porrim couldn’t stop herself from gagging. Damara, however, didn’t pull back, even as Porrim continued to gag on her cock. As Porrim was considering how she’d give Damara a stern talking to afterwards, Damara pulled back and allowed her to breathe again.

It was short-lived, and Damara pushed back in again right afterwards. It was different this time, though. As Damara pushed herself into Porrim’s throat, Porrim could feel the tip of her cock pulsating. Sure enough, as Damara bottomed herself out inside Porrim’s mouth and throat, her cock began to twitch, and, with a moan, Damara came, her cock spewing forth a pent-up load of cum, right down Porrim’s gullet. The cheater was hardly going to complain, so overwhelmed with how good it felt to be used that she didn’t even notice that, as before, she couldn’t breathe.

Experienced enough to not cough up Damara’s load, Porrim yanked herself back, and, in her post-orgasmic state, Damara let her. Porrim cleared her throat, and moved to her feet, tapping her own chest gently, as she tried to work out the slight pain that had come with being used so roughly. She opened her mouth to thank Damara, but the cool air rushing into her throat reminded her that she was in pain, and that talking would probably make it worse. Sighing instead, Porrim turned, and prepared to leave. Now that the fun was over, she was beginning to feel ashamed of herself.

Damara had other plans, though. As Porrim turned to leave, Damara reached forward and wrapped a hand around her hip, before pulling her back again. To Porrim’s surprise, Damara’s cock was hard again, and pressing up against her behind. Porrim turned her head and prepared herself to give Damara a mouthful, but Damara cut her off with a rough kiss, matching the one that Porrim had given her earlier. As Porrim found herself lost in the insistent kissing, Damara turned her around and pressed her up against the wall that she had previously been leaning against. She was uncharacteristically gentle about it, making sure that Porrim wasn’t hurt in the process. As much as Porrim wanted to be used and abused, she appreciated it – she definitely didn’t want to be going back to Aranea with cuts and bruises to show for it, even if she’d have to somehow explain her hoarse throat.

Pressing back against Damara, the jade-blooded troll showed no shame this time around. Damara was more than happy to press back up against her, reaching into Porrim’s dress to grasp her cock, which she began to stroke slowly. As Porrim sighed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head – god, it felt good to be touched – she continued rolling her hips back against Damara’s somehow-still-hard cock. Her lover, more than happy to put that cock to good use, took advantage of the sloppiness left over from Porrim’s face-fucking session, and lifted Porrim’s dress, yanking down her underwear, and then aligning herself up with the jade-blooded troll’s ass.

Porrim turned her head to look back over her shoulder, and Damara smirked at her. Porrim, though she couldn’t bring herself to smirk back, let out a small moan, as Damara ran her thumb over the tip of her cock, and then went back to straight up jacking her off. Following that, Damara finally pushed into her, the head being slipped in slowly, and then the rest of Damara’s cock being thrust in in one quick pump of her hips. The jade-blood cried out, but couldn’t complain too much, because although Damara had began thrusting right away, pumping her hips against Porrim’s ass, she was still working her cock, and it felt amazing.

Each of Damara’s hard thrusts were rounded off with a lustful moan from both of them, up until the point where Damara picked up speed, and then, whereas Damara let out only small grunts and hisses, Porrim became a moaning mess. Before long, Porrim came into Damara’s hand, filling the rust-blood’s palm with a hot load of cum. Showing her true intentions, Damara lifted that hand up and placed it over Porrim’s mouth. Porrim locked questioning eyes with her for only a moment, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head again, and she submitted to Damara’s desires. She licked Damara’s hand clean of her cum, as Damara kept up her rough thrusting – Porrim was sure that she’d be sore after this, but it felt too good to stop.

Just as Porrim’s tongue was pulling off the last of her orgasm from Damara’s palm, Damara thrust herself forward, pushing herself to the hilt inside Porrim’s ass. Laying her head against the back of Porrim’s neck, giving short, shallow thrusts, she filled Porrim’s ass with her second load of viscous cum.

As Damara pulled out, her cock leaked its last drops of cum. Porrim leaned against the wall, and set out to catch her breath. Damara was kind enough to fix her dress, even going so far as to pull her panties up, before fixing her own clothes. Porrim wondered why, and, as she turned to question Damara, Aranea rounded the corner and smiled an almost manipulative smile at Porrim, before giving Damara a less-positive glance.

Porrim exchanged words with Aranea, and the two of them left together, arm in arm. Porrim was too tired to be angry. She couldn’t even bring herself to be worried about the fact that, as she walked alongside her girlfriend, her ass was full of another troll’s cum. Furthermore, it didn’t even occur to her that Aranea hadn’t questioned how sweaty the two of them had been, and how out of breath Porrim was.


	31. Rose/Roxy - Watersports, Scissoring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> oddly specific, but can you write about rose and roxy pissing while scissoring?

“Roxy, explain to me what the point of this is again,” Rose sighed, watching as Roxy tried in vain to move both of their legs around.

“No, look. Okay. I’ve seen this happen in porn a bunch of times. We have to-” Cutting herself off, Roxy dropped Rose’s leg by accident, and gave up with a sigh. Luckily for her, Rose had figured out pretty quickly what Roxy was trying to do, and, wrapping her fingers around one of Roxy’s ankles, easily slid the two of them into place, pussies mere inches from one another, as their legs wrapped around each other in the shape of two pairs of scissors interlocking.

“Thank you,” Roxy said, smirking gently as she leaned forward to press a kiss to Rose’s nose.

As Rose flushed a bit, she replied. “You’re welcome. Though I feel I’m obliged to remind you that, as with when we started, I still really need to pee.” Roxy simply gave her a knowing smirk, and made contact. As she ground her hips downward, pressing her slit up against her ecto-daughter’s, Roxy recognised her own need to urinate, and awaited the moment that Rose lost control patiently, though the same couldn’t be said about the movements of her hips. She rolled her hips around in a circle, as Rose eventually caught up to her and began to roll her hips in a similar fashion. They moved against each other, each of them trying to get as much stimulation to their clit as possible.

Finally, as Rose found she could hold on no longer, she eyed her ecto-mother. Roxy must have known that a mess would be unavoidable, but, perhaps she was into it. As Rose thought about it, she decided that the idea was hot enough to be worth the risk of accidentally weirding Roxy out, though given that, despite their familial relations, Roxy was still here, naked, grinding nude pussy up against her, Rose wondered if such a thing could even weird Roxy out. From her urethra spewed forth a thin stream of urine, gushing out between her own cunt and Roxy’s, as they continued to grind against one another. Roxy identified the warm feeling immediately, and, after leaning her head back, met Rose’s stream with one of her own.

Rose’s held a deeper yellow than Roxy’s, a testament to her laziness in the warm weather, unwilling to get up and drink water as often as she perhaps should. Roxy’s, on the other hand, was almost entirely clear, save for a bit of pale-yellow tint. Once they met, though, and gushed around the mish-mash of thighs, cunts and sensitive skin, they couldn’t be told apart. Moving her legs desperately, Roxy started to roll her hips faster. This worked out just fine for Rose, who kept the movements of her own hips comparatively relaxed, moving enough to keep herself pleasured, while also making sure that her hips didn’t clash with Roxy’s.

As their streams continued to mix, the bed beneath them became enveloped in a pool of urine. In its wake, the urine left a warm feeling that ran over their bodies. As Roxy’s orgasm approached, her thrusts became desperate, and her hips started gyrating. Splashes of piss flew up between them, coating their stomachs and chests. Half-tempted to lean in and get her face wet, Rose settled for leaning back and watching as Roxy moved, the throes of oncoming orgasm sending her ecto-mother crazy.

Roxy’s orgasm hit, and her stream became interrupted by a spritz of a more diluted liquid, splashing between hers and Rose’s hips. At the sight of her orgasm, Rose fell into her own, much more gracious in comparison. Rose bit her lip, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, while Roxy became a moaning mess. Nonetheless, the two of them enjoyed their orgasms, and collapsed back onto the bed when they were finished, each giving gentle, shallow thrusts as they emptied the rest of their bladders on the other, delicate streams almost, but never quite, touching.


	32. Dave/Jane - Body Worship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> JaneDave? Maybe with some body worship of chubby janes body (dave saying it duh.) And slight gentle femdom from Jane? Just something all lovey cus daves a dork and loves that shit. (also not talking like. a fat kink just, shes so cute!!! and also not skinny :b)

Jane had made a conscious effort to dress up for Dave, but knew him well enough to know that when it came to his sexual desires, less was more. To that end, she’d bought lingerie, and a see-through dress for their stay-at-home date. Dave had been impressed, both by how she looked and the food that she’d made, though the latter never failed to impress – the former never failed to impress him, at least, but she had her doubts. There were rolls and blotches and extra skin where there really didn’t need to be, all owed to the fact that, in Jane’s opinion, she was chubby. Dave never called her that.

And he never complained about the way she looked. Rather, the opposite. Her dress came off first, and his lips were on her body before it had even hit the ground. He started at her shoulder, with light kisses, before making his way down her front. He didn’t disturb the lingerie for now, skipping straight past the bra she had on to go down the centre of her front. As his lips reached her belly, he remained there for a while – Dave didn’t fetishise Jane’s size, rather, he wanted her to know that he had no issue with it – he loved her for her, regardless of what she looked like.

“I know you complain about feeling chubby or whatever, but god damn, your body feels good in my hands,” he said, kneading the light chub she held between his fingers. As his lips continued to press against her soft skin, she reached down and slid her hand into his hair, letting out a sigh, to cover up a moan that threatened to escape, as Dave’s hand slid between her thighs and spread her legs. Closing her legs again, she prompted Dave to look up at her with a raised eyebrow – he wasn’t disappointed, more curious as to what she had in mind.

Her foot came up and pressed against his chest, and then pushed him back just hard enough for him to get the idea. Shifting back, Dave moved down onto his knees properly, and reached up to take the stocking-clad foot into his hand, tracing his fingers along the length of her leg, before shifting up her thigh and undoing the stocking from the garter belt Jane was wearing.

“A woman enjoys it when you go slowly, Dave,” Jane teased, moving her leg to make his removal of her stocking easier.

“A woman also enjoys it when I’m tongue-deep in her snatch. The lady doth protest too much,” Dave replied, without missing a beat. His vulgar vocabulary always brought a blush to her face. This time, she decided to turn things up a notch, and pressed her foot flat against his chest again. After she pushed gently, Dave looked up at her again, shifting down onto the ground, to lay on his back. After Jane removed the other stocking by herself, she took her place above him, and then let her knees bend as she descended down onto him.

Her hands slid into his hair, as her crotch sat down on his face. Dave didn’t need to be told twice. Jane being pseudo-commanding was hot as hell, anyway. Using his teeth to tug aside the underwear she was wearing, he leaned up and pressed his tongue to her slit. Jane tugged at his hair, and as her hips began to roll slowly, she began to ride his face. Her movements were confident; bold, because despite the insecurities she held, she knew that she could let her guard down around Dave. What followed was one of the most intense orgasms of her life. In contrast to the usual case, this time, it was the knight who was being ridden.


	33. Jane/Roxy - Golden Shower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> futa!roxy peeing on jane's tits?

Nothing quite summarised Jane’s shy acceptance of her own depravity quite like kneeling in her bathtub, blushing feverishly as Roxy stood above her, thick cock in hand, with said cock aimed down towards her chest. The two of them shared a mutual interest in watersports, though Roxy, shameless as she was, had to be the one to bring it up, whenever they decided to partake in it. This time around, Roxy had simply told Jane to get down onto her knees, and hadn’t given further context as to what she was going to do.

As she stood above her girlfriend, Roxy eyed Jane’s fat tits, and a grin rose on her lips. She knew what she was going to be aiming for, though she hadn’t figured that out until right that second. Really, it should have been obvious. She could imagine the way Jane’s tits would look, shaking gently from the sheer force of her powerful stream, as she painted the front of Jane’s body a delicious golden yellow. Running her tongue over her upper lip, Roxy pressed her thumb to the back of her defiantly erect cock, and aimed towards Jane’s right breast, before relaxing her bladder.

Gently at first, a steady stream of urine hit Jane’s body. It made contact with the uppermost part of her breast, and then split as it ran down her body, covering the majority of her breast all at once. The sudden warm feeling sent a pleasurable shiver up Jane’s spine; a pleasure which doubled as Roxy’s stream made contact with her nipple. Jane reached up, and ran her hands over her own breasts, at first lifting them, before letting them drop again, and then kneading them in both of her hands. Roxy bit her lip, watching Jane play with herself. Her girlfriend knew exactly how to get her going, though Jane would tell her that the feeling was mutual.

As Jane continued to shift and knead her breasts around in her hands, Roxy moved her stream over to the other breast. It ran along the soft skin, down between Jane’s fingers, and over both the breast in question and her hand. Jane shifted her gaze back up to Roxy’s cock, mesmerised at the way that the continuous golden stream spewed forth from Roxy’s urethra. As inviting as it looked, at that point, she preferred a shower to a drink. Roxy seemed to agree, eventually waving her stream back and forth between both of Jane’s tits, making comments about how great Jane looked getting pissed on. Jane never failed to blush.

As Roxy’s bladder emptied, she shook off the last droplets of her piss onto Jane’s neck, before smirking down at her. Taking the previous invitation, Jane reached forward and, as Roxy moved her hand away, replaced it with her own. Wrapping her fingers around Roxy’s cock, she stroked her back to the erect state her cock had held previously, and then leaned over, taking Roxy’s cock into her mouth, right as Roxy’s hands slid down, and into Jane’s hair.


	34. Nepeta/Meulin - Oral Sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Nepeta eating out Meulin?

Meulin had eaten Nepeta out a lot of times. So many times, in fact, that she practically knew her way around her dancestor’s cute muff; knew what every moan and mewl meant. Nepeta wasn’t confident enough in herself to return the favour, but Meulin never complained – her fingers were more than enough for her. That didn’t stop Nepeta from trying to build up the courage to return the favour, and, finally, one night, Nepeta found herself between the older olive-blooded troll’s legs, tentatively moving her thighs around to try to get her head comfortable.

Being far more experienced, Meulin shifted her thighs to where she expected to be the most comfortable position for the both of them – over Nepeta’s shoulders. Flushing lightly, Nepeta looked up at Meulin, as if for confirmation, before she got into her task properly. As it turned out, she didn’t even need the confirmation – right as Meulin was about to speak, she saw Nepeta lean down, and felt the first tentative touch of tongue against flesh.

The younger troll’s inexperience showed immediately. Rather than go for any specific pleasure spots, Nepeta’s tongue pushed roughly against just about wherever it could, trying in vain to figure out which bits felt the best for her dancestor. Meulin slid her hand into Nepeta’s messy hair, and, regardless of Nepeta’s level of experience, was enjoying herself, an olive blush having risen on her face. As time continued to pass, Nepeta calmed herself down, and thought about this rationally. She sought out the spots that felt pleasurable to her, or that she saw Meulin go for whenever the older troll was masturbating.

First, her tongue brushed over Meulin’s penetrative hole, encircling it for a few moments, trying to figure out exactly where the boundaries for the tight hole were. To help her in her quest, she shifted her hands up, and held Meulin’s thighs up, at a slightly better angle. Meulin looked down at Nepeta, feeling oddly proud of her; she was so into this! It was cute, but it also felt surprisingly good, given how new she was to all of this. Nepeta’s tongue continued exploring, eventually pushing into Meulin, pulling a purr from the older troll. The fingers in Nepeta’s hair started to tug lightly. Nepeta opened her eyes, looking at Meulin to see if everything was okay. Given that Meulin’s head was laid back, and she kept letting out small, pleasured huffs and sighs, Nepeta concluded that she was doing an okay job.

The pride she felt carried her all the way until her tongue slipped all the way into Meulin, flicking gently from the bottom of Meulin’s wet cunt, to the top, and then to the bottom again. Nepeta pulled back, and leaned up to press a kiss to Meulin’s labia again, before trailing kisses up to Meulin’s clit. She knew immediately that she was in the right place – Meulin tugged harder on her hair, and was outright moaning by now. Excited at the prospect of being able to get Meulin off with her mouth, she took that clit into her mouth and suckled, enjoying the soft, tangy taste that came with Meulin’s juices.

Sure enough, Meulin came not long after, her hips rocking gently against Nepeta’s face. She had expected that she’d need to make the orgasm look better than it would actually feel, but Nepeta had turned out to be better than her dancestor had expected. Beginner’s luck, Meulin supposed, though she told Nepeta no such thing. As Nepeta slid up her body, and met her lips for a kiss, Meulin whispered sweet nothings into her ear, telling her how good she was, and how amazing of a job she’d done. Lastly, she told her that she was ‘purroud’ of her, and, with a flushed face, Nepeta couldn’t help but let out a happy purr in response.


	35. Vriska/Rose - Ball Worship, Power Play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> futa!vriska getting her balls sucked by rose?

Vriska’s cock slapped against her stomach, drawing a light grunt from the female troll. It had been discarded by a curious, but aroused Rose, in favour of what she was really after. Having shifted the distractions out of the way, Rose leaned down between Vriska’s legs, and wrapped a gentle hand around the troll’s sensitive balls. Slowly, she began to knead the balls around between her soft fingers, being careful not to hurt Vriska with her curiosity, at least for the time being. The balls felt hot in her hands, and they were pulsating ever-so-slightly. As she continued to knead them, she could imagine them, full of cum, waiting to burst; the thought brought a smirk to her lips.

Her smirk made Vriska feel uneasy. As powerful as the troll was, both physically speaking and in terms of the power she held in their group, she hated the way Rose would keep a smirk hidden in her sideways glances, as if she knew something that Vriska didn’t. Though, in a way, she lauded those moments – they provided a challenge for her, the knowledge that there were lands yet unplundered, so to speak. Then, as always, Rose had a way of distracting Vriska entirely. This time, it was by pulling one of those sensitive balls into her mouth. The taste was definitely odd. Not disgusting, or even offputting, rather, slightly salty from sweat, and yet they also held another taste – one far more desirable.

Rose’s tongue ran underneath the testicle in her mouth, and then she hollowed her cheeks as she gave it a hard suck, pulling a hiss from Vriska, though that didn’t stop her. Rather, she continued to suck for a few moments more, before releasing the testicle from her mouth’s vice grip. Leaning over to the other testicle, she ran her wide tongue over it, and then tried to take it into her mouth. She missed her mark, and instead sucked some of the smooth skin of Vriska’s ballsack into her mouth, sucking so hard that she practically lifted the sweat and other deliciousness from the skin entirely. She amended her mistake right after, pulling the ball into her mouth with a soft moan.

As she continued to suck, caring little for the noises Vriska was making, she shifted her mouth over a little more, and pulled both of the balls into her mouth. This was too much for Vriska, who, after trying to warn Rose, simply accepted her fate and lifted her own cock, aiming towards Rose. The cock ended up laying against Rose’s face, as it pulsed. Cum rushed along its length, before firing straight out of the tip, and landing in Rose’s hair. There was, as Rose had been expecting, a lot, and her hair was a mess, and Vriska was grinning at her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care very much. She’d had her fill; her fun. Even if Vriska had turned the tables on her, as Rose got up, and wrapped her hand around Vriska’s cock tightly, so tight that Vriska thought it might snap, the Lalonde leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Vriska’s forehead, before pulling back and heading off to take a shower.

Vriska knew who was in charge.


	36. Jade/Dave - Spanking, Wetting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hm, maybe you're into this like I am... could you write the girl of your choice pissing herself during a spanking?

As Jade laid over Dave’s lap, she wiggled her butt back and forth in a way that she knew he couldn’t resist. Sure enough, only a moment later, she could feel his length pressing up against her stomach, and she knew that she’d been in for a good fucking later, but there was something that he had to do first.

“Come on, Daaaaaave,” Jade groaned, giving her butt another wiggle. “I’ve been naughty.” Either Dave was too flustered to respond, or he was trying too hard to seem cool and collected – probably both. Either way, he didn’t say a word to her, and a moment later, his hand ran over one of the cheeks of her ass, before he pulled his arm back, and, in a quick movement, spanked Jade’s ass; her perfect, heart-shaped ass, and he was spanking it. Damn right he was. He did it again, and then a third time, just to be sure. He could already see her skin flushing a familiar red, and it brought a smirk to his lips.

Each spank pulled a moan from Jade, who loved the feeling, both of the slight pain that came with, and of being punished. She hadn’t done anything wrong in a reasonable sense, but the two of them took any excuse they could to have Jade bent over Dave’s knee. Dave loved the feeling of secured control, more than anything, after a life of control always being an uncertainty, from the time he spent with his older brother to the alternates of himself always seeming to be more clued in on what was going on than he was.

At the third spank, Jade let out a noise that was closer to an expression of excitement, before collapsing onto Dave’s lap with a sigh. “More like that, please,” she begged. Dave, having no way to distinguish between the last spank and the ones that came before it, just went with his gut, and gave her another spank, this time on the other cheek, before following up with another on the same cheek. After rubbing that cheek to make Jade think that his next spank would also be aimed there, he pulled back and went for the other one, pulling another one of those noises from Jade, who was practically shaking with anticipation.

Jade’s eyes widened, and she went quiet suddenly, prompting Dave to give her a look. As he did, she shifted a bit on top of him, and then he felt a warmth against his leg. Jade’s underwear filled slowly, as she hid her face in his outer thigh. Having lost control of her bladder, she was now pissing herself. Once her underwear was full, she began to gush over him, his urine running down her thighs, before running over Dave’s legs, and then onto the chair he was sitting on, ultimately dripping down onto the floor. As the pool began to grow in size, Jade let out a whine.

“Are you peeing on me?” he asked, flatly, sounding unamused. Jade’s face was far too flushed for her to even think about looking at him, so she just nodded and let out a vaguely affirmative noise.

“You naughty bitch,” he told her, and followed up with another spank, causing her to yelp. She fought past her uneasiness and turned her head to look at him, as he brought his hand down to spank her again. She couldn’t believe that he wasn’t grossed out, but she wouldn’t look this particular gift horse in the mouth. Looking down at the ground again, she began to rock back and forth over his thighs. Dave’s fingers pressed up against her urine-sodden underwear, as his other palm spanked her again. Jade wondered if she could ride out an orgasm like this…


	37. Feferi/Meenah - Underage, Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Futa Meenah fucking a younger (13) Feferi with a pussy/nook? Oddly specific but Feferi starts to piss while Meenah fucks her. Luckily for her, Meenah's into it.

It had been a ploy to prove to her older sister that she was a grownup, but things had gone further than young Feferi had expected. She laid on her back, with her sister, Meenah, on top of her, and a cock that she hadn’t known about until five minutes ago pressed up against her virgin snatch. It wasn’t that Feferi wasn’t into it, she just didn’t really understand what was happening; it had all happened so fast. Meenah was sympathetic, taking things slower than she would with, say, her girlfriend, but when your sister comes up to you while you’re watching TV and flashes you, what are you supposed to do? Not fuck her? Meenah didn’t even register that as an option.

Meenah’s experienced fingers tugged at Feferi’s nipples, pulling a moan from the young girl. Their lips met for a kiss, one that Meenah had instigated, and although she still wasn’t sure about all of this, Feferi kissed her back. Meenah drove the kiss, tilting her head every so often and adding tongue where she felt it was necessary. Feferi tried to keep up, but matching her much more experienced older sister proved to be an impossibility.

Finally, the thick cock head pressed up against Feferi’s pussy began to push. It was scary, for a moment, and then it hurt, and then it was okay again. Meenah wasn’t large, though Feferi didn’t know the difference. Even now, Feferi was spurred on by a desire to impress her older sister. That might be why, rather than complain, she instead pushed back against her sister’s invading cock, moving to wrap her arms around Meenah’s neck. Meenah merely grinned, and kissed her, whispering compliments that held hints of insult, such as calling her ‘a tight, needy little slut.’ Feferi didn’t understand, but she didn’t mind, instead focusing on the way her sister’s cock felt as it moved in and out of her. It was a little overwhelming, but she thought that she had a handle on it.

That is, until, after a particularly loud moan from the young Feferi, she realised all-too-late that she really needed to pee. Leaning her head back, she could only try to hold the inevitable wave inside, but her efforts weren’t enough. As she laid there, accepting her fate, a gush of urine burst forth from her urethra, striking Meenah in the gut. Meenah paused, and Feferi knew for sure that she was going to be in for it, though she wasn’t sure what she’d been ‘in for’ given the context. Feferi watched through her own fingers as Meenah looked down, as if trying to confirm her own suspicious.

To Feferi’s immense surprise, Meenah let out a chuckle, and said, “That’s so fuckin’ hot,” before getting right back to what she had been doing. She caught Feferi off-guard with a particularly hard thrust, which cut short Feferi’s attempts to gain control of her own bladder. She was stuck, it seemed, gently pissing on her sister as she fucked her, and as Meenah gained speed, she wasn’t pissing so gently anymore. It gushed out in thick pulses, covering both of their lower halves entirely. It wasn’t clear to the younger Peixes why exactly her older sister wasn’t weirded out by the fact that she was pissing on the both of them; it also wasn’t clear to her what relation that had to the fact that, not a moment later, her sister bottomed out inside her, and she felt an unfamiliar warmth spreading throughout her insides, while Meenah moaned some of her various nicknames for her.

As the warmth continued to spread, she realised that Meenah must be ejaculating. The odd feeling, along with the knowledge that she’d been able to bring her sister to such a point, sent shockwaves of pleasure through her, and, as her eyes rolled into the back of her own head, she came with a vicious cry, new feelings pushing their way to the forefront of her senses as another liquid spewed forth from her urethra, coating Meenah’s gut.

As the feelings faded, her sister pulled out of her, and Feferi looked down just in time to see the trail of sexual juices holding them together break. Flushing, she looked up at Meenah, who was already shifting to get up. Rather than get her attention, Feferi laid back on the bed, and reflected on what had just happened. As she inhaled, her senses were overwhelmed with the smell of pee. “Ew,” she said aloud, before opting to clean up.


	38. Rose/Kanaya - Fingering, Rimming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> super loving rosemary with fingering and rimming? the rest is up to you!

Making out with Rose had to be one of the most fun parts of Kanaya’s existence, especially now that they resided on the meteor and, aside from the occasional dreambubble happenstance, most things were quite boring. She liked doing other things with Rose, too, of course, but making out with her girlfriend proved to be the most fun; Rose was brave, unafraid to do exactly what she wanted to do, provided that it seemed that Kanaya was into it. This meant that, while Kanaya was heavily focused on merely maintaining the sloppy makeouts with her girlfriend, Rose would instead be plotting new and exciting ways to move things forward.

On this particular time, Kanaya wasn’t immediately impressed. Rose’s fingers slid slyly down her navel, before slipping into her skirt. They had pushed slowly further down, into Kanaya’s underwear, and found her slit rather quickly. One finger slid down the left side, and another slid down the right, before poking just slightly into Kanaya’s vagina, and then drawing aside, pulling apart Kanaya’s labia; even if Kanaya hadn’t been particularly impressed, Rose’s touch never failed to get her sexually excited. As a result, Rose’s parting of Kanaya’s labia came with a soft liquid sound, and Rose didn’t even need to see Kanaya’s twat to know that she was already dripping wet.

Rose slid a finger into Kanaya, drawing a gasp from her ever-overstimulated partner. For all of the experience she had with Rose, Kanaya was still very shy in the bedroom. Though naturally a switch, Rose had awoken the sub inside her. Shifting up, Rose moved above Kanaya, and, with her other hand, began to undress her. Meanwhile, the finger inside Kanaya slid right up to the final knuckle, and then in to the hilt, before pulling back halfway, and then pressing inside again. It started to move, at a pace that was more fast than slow, as Rose removed Kanaya’s skirt entirely, and laid it to one side.

Grinning up at her girlfriend, she shifted herself down the bed further, and took her spot between Kanaya’s legs. As she continued to finger her girlfriend, finding it harder from this new angle, she pressed a kiss to Kanaya’s thigh, and then another at her panty-covered slit, before deciding that the underwear had to go. Slipping a finger into each side of the waistband, she pulled them down, and tossed them aside with the skirt, before leaning in and kissing Kanaya’s slit directly. She wasn’t after Kanaya’s pussy, though; not tonight. Rather, as she lifted Kanaya’s thighs onto her shoulders, she had a place further south in mind.

Her tongue drew a line of saliva from the bottom of Kanaya’s slit, right down along her skin, before meeting the hole she desired; Kanaya’s asshole. She could feel Kanaya’s hesitance, but gave her thigh another kiss to assure her that she was going to be careful. Kanaya seemed content with that, but Rose gave her another moment or so to express otherwise, just in case; during this time, Rose lifted her fingers back up to Kanaya’s snatch, and slid a finger back into her.

As Kanaya let out another small gasp, Rose ran her tongue over the rosebud sitting between Kanaya’s ass cheeks. Her tongue moved characteristically gently, prodding lightly at the hole at first, before prodding a second time a little more aggressively, and then just outright licking at the hole. The taste was as odd as Rose had been expecting, but that wasn’t enough to deter her. Rather, her tongue probed deeper, managing to push past the overwhelming tightness of the hole, thanks to Rose’s saliva. Kanaya clenched around Rose’s tongue, and Rose stopped pushing deeper, only lightly wiggling the tip of her tongue around to ease Kanaya open. Soon enough, Kanaya relaxed herself, and Rose slipped her tongue even further into the depths of Kanaya’s ass, reaching the limit of her own tongue before long.

As her fingers continued to explore Kanaya’s twat, two of them probing at the interior, while a third ran around her clit in circles, Kanaya let out a hard moan, shutting her eyes tightly. She knew that it wouldn’t be long before she came, and she wanted to make the most of Rose’s experimentation. Even if she wasn’t sure she liked the odd feeling of a tongue inside her ass, it felt nice alongside the expert movements of Rose’s fingers. On top of that, Rose always showed the highest enthusiasm whenever she introduced something new into their sex life, and Kanaya couldn’t bring herself to disappoint Rose, even if she wanted to.

Bucking back against Rose’s tongue, and then pushing down against her fingers, Kanaya reached her hand up to cover her mouth as she let out a sound just short of a cry of pleasure, and her hips bucked even further forward. Her pussy gushed with orgasmic juices, coating Rose’s hand, and even her face to a lesser degree. Rose merely kept up her actions, helping Kanaya ride out the remainder of her orgasm.

As Rose pulled back, and moved up to lay beside Kanaya, with Kanaya’s rapidly cooling cum on the upper half of her face, she could only give an elated grin, as her girlfriend recovered.


	39. Rose/Becquerel - Handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Rose jerking Bec off while dogsitting for Jade?

To say that Rose had unusual tastes would be a vast understatement. More accurate, perhaps, would be to say that she got off on doing things that few people would consider doing; it turned her on to know that most people would look at what she was doing and recoil in disgust. With that in mind, the temptation she had felt throughout dogsitting Becquerel for Jade had been unbearable. It would have been so easy to give into that temptation, and explore various sexual avenues with Jade’s godly pup, but Rose was better than that, or so she told herself. Two days before Jade’s return, Rose finally gave in to the whims of her unusual sexuality.

There wasn’t anything unusual about the evening. She was sat on the couch, with Becquerel at her side, and was watching some show that she only partially cared about on Netflix. She wasn’t much of a TV person, but it seemed to keep Becquerel entertained. Throughout the evening, she kept giving Becquerel odd glances. First, they simply existed to see if she could pique his interest; would he be able to tell that the look in her eyes was one of lust? Apparently not, but that didn’t deter her.

She began to pet him. First, she ran her hand over the soft fur of his back, and moved her palm back and forth in a repetitive motion. As natural as the action was, it felt so unnatural with the connotations she was putting onto it. Right as she was formulating a plan to get to the part of him that she actually wanted, Becquerel yawned and rolled over onto his back, leaving her hand resting on his stomach. She didn’t know if it was a sign, or whether she was simply really lucky, but she wasn’t going to take this opportunity for granted.

Her mind raced, walking through the various things she could possibly do with Jade’s unsuspecting dog. Perhaps she could entice him with the sight of her behind, and lure him into her quim, where he would knot her. Or maybe she could spend the night between his hind legs, finding out how all of his delicacies taste. For the moment, she decided to pace herself, running her hand over his lower belly, slowly back and forth, her eyes trained on him, watching for any sort of reaction. She wasn’t unreasonable; if it seemed that he wasn’t really into it, she’d leave well enough alone and harbour these desires for a while longer. For the moment, at least, he seemed content to lay there and receive pets.

So she petted a little lower, running her hand not-so-subtly over his sheath. She curved her palm around the bulging mass of fur and flesh. Becquerel didn’t give much in the way of an actual reaction, but she felt the flesh beneath her palm begin to stir. As she slowly pulled her hand back and forth, she saw the tip of his dog-cock begin to poke out from beneath the fur, red-tinted and wet looking. Licking her lips, Rose continued to stroke at his sheath, until his cock felt rock solid, at which point she slowly pulled the sheath back, revealing the entirety of his hot member.

She could see it pulsating, looking so enticing to the experimenting Lalonde. As she ran her tongue over her upper lip again, she reached out and wrapped her hand around the cock, giving it an experimental squeeze. Again, there wasn’t much in the way of a physical reaction from Jade’s dog, but he did turn his attention from the TV, which he had been lazily paying attention to, to Rose, who gazed back at him with the same lustful glare she had given him earlier. The speed at which Becquerel realised what was going on had Rose questioning whether Jade had done anything with him before. Assuming a more comfortable position, Becquerel gave Rose full-access to his hardened cock – something she showed her appreciation for by giving him a long stroke, from tip to base.

At the base, her hand made contact with a wider portion of the cock. Though small in size, but still growing, Becquerel’s knot was ready – not that she’d be using it today. Sometime between him turning over and now, she’d talked herself out of further experimentation – what she wanted right now, was to see how he reacted to being jerked off.

She knew that dogs in general weren’t very good at recognising sexuality, not out of a fault of their own, but disappointing nonetheless. However, she wondered if Becquerel was different – if the hidden knowledge he held as their first guardian meant that there was more to him than there was to other dogs. Reaching down, she pulled her own shirt off, and her bra soon after, giving Becquerel a good look at head sizable breasts, hanging in front of him as Rose leaned over his body, her hand wrapped tightly around his cock once more.

Given that his cock pulsed in her hand, Rose got the impression that seeing her breasts on display had probably done something for him. As a naughty smirk washed over her lips, she began to stroke him again, back and forth, slowly, until it wasn’t so slow anymore. Soon enough, she was openly stroking him from base to tip, giving a little squeeze as she got to the base, and rounding off the stroke by running her thumb over the very tip as she reached the top again. She stroked him harder, her soft skin gliding over his cock’s, rougher in contrast.

Becquerel was panting by now, prompting Rose to stroke faster. Pretty soon, her hand was hammering back and forth against his knot, each complete stroke pulling another pant from the horny dog. As his cock continued to throb in Rose’s quickly shifting hand, he leaned up and gave one of her nipples a swift lick, and then another, before starting to outright lap. Rose leaned her head back and bit her lip, before letting out a sigh.

As the pleasure Rose within her, Becquerel let out a howl of pleasure, and his cock started to pulse harder within her tight grasp. Rose quickly shifted her hand over to the tip of his cock, not wanting him to ruin his own fur. Sure enough, he coated her hand in hot, doggy cum, slightly translucent and runny. It took some work to keep it within her hand, but once Becquerel had finished cumming, being reduced to a panting mess, Rose lifted her hand to her face and licked it clean, allowing herself that little bit extra depravity to think about while masturbating later. It tasted intensely salty and bitter, in a way that was as arousing as it was distasteful, though the taste was helped by a light sweetness, held mostly within the aftertaste. Rose licked her lips, and then lifted her other hand up to lick it clean, before looking down at Becquerel and smirking silently, and then going back to petting him normally.

Idly, Becquerel wondered just how far this Rose person would go. Actively, she pondered the same.


	40. Jade - Watersports (Sequel to 23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Jade with a dog dick pissing herself on purpose after discovering her new kink, then jerking off? Inspired by that other request you got!

Time felt slow for Jade, as she sat, cross-legged, on her bed, looking down at her own crotch. After having discovered that her body was sexually aroused by the thought of wetting herself, Jade knew that she needed to explore further. As ashamed as she was of herself, she couldn’t deny that it had been pleasurable. She recalled pissing into the sink and feeling waves of pleasure wash over her body, because as wrong as it was, the naughtiness of it also felt refreshing - so stark in contrast to the mundanity of certain aspects of her life that it almost felt liberating. Whatever it was that drew her to it, she wanted to feel it again.

This time, though, there wouldn’t be any interruptions. She wouldn’t have to not be able to look Rose in the eye for a month. Her door was locked, and she was going to enjoy this… whatever ‘this’ was. As she sat on her bed, she focused on trying to get her bladder to start moving. She had been drinking coffee a couple of hours previous, and figured that it was about time she used the bathroom. Her bladder didn’t seem to agree with her, as she felt no urge to pee, even though she was trying her best to force something out. After a while, she gave one last forceful push, and, with a grunt, decided to give up. She’d just have to piss herself another time, even if it was disappointing that she’d gone through all of the preparation that she had only for nothing to come of it.

As she laid backwards again, she felt it; a rush in her bladder. As she relaxed, her bladder gave her what she wanted. Applying a gentle push only after she was sure that she needed to pee, she began to urinate into the underwear that she was wearing. A hot feeling spread around her crotch, no doubt the feeling of now-wet underwear, drenched in her warm urine, sticking to her skin. Even the idea of it sounded arousing. Taking a peek, she confirmed: a darkened spot was slowly building across the surface of her green underwear. After only a moment, she had drenched them completely. Simultaneously, the pleasurable feeling that came with emptying her bladder after putting all that effort into it made her release a groan, and she absentmindedly reached down to stroke herself.

She felt the tip of her cock slip free from her sheath, and although it felt awkward rubbing up against the fabric of her underwear, she was now practically pissing onto herself – right down against her thigh, and feeling the warm rush of urine run directly over her skin was indescribably arousing. To top it all off, the scent of the urine, wafting up towards her nose made her buck her hips in excitement. One of these bucks in-particular slipped her cock free from the confines of her underwear, and she began to piss against her own stomach. Thankfully, she’d had the foresight to take off her shirt, not wanting to mess any of them up. This resulted in the piss firing directly at her stomach. The skin of her upper body, which had been rather cold thanks to the cool air running through her house, was now being warmed by a constant stream of stinky urine, which only made the intoxicating smell more intense.

As Jade’s stream ran dry, she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. With one hand, she pulled back her sheath, and with the other, she began to masturbate furiously. Her rapidly drying urine stuck to her hand as she jerked off her own piss-laden cock, but that mattered little to her. When it began to chafe, she switched hands, and lifted the hand she had been using up to her mouth to lick it clean; an idea that had come to her head, and she hadn’t questioned before putting into action. As it turned out, the idea wasn’t a bad one – she would be able to use this hand again later on, and the urine held a taste that, while salty, was mostly inoffensive – certainly unable to stop her from feeling pleasure when she was as horny as she was.

Her cock was practically throbbing in her hand, desperate to cum, and she didn’t make it wait. She bucked her hips up against her own hand, and stroked herself with deep and fast movements, so roughly that her hand could be heard gliding over her member; doubly so, given the light splash of urine every time she slapped against her own crotch. Finally, she leaned her head back, shut her eyes tightly and threw herself into a mind-numbing orgasm, during which she covered herself in cum, much of it mixing with the cooling pools of urine littering both her body and the bed beneath her.

As she recovered, she opened her eyes, and leaned her head forward, before giving a heavy sigh. This was going to require a lot of clean-up, and she wasn’t sure if it was worth it.


	41. Feferi - Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Feferi with a tentabulge pissing herself?

Spending most of her time surrounded by water meant that urination was a tricky thing for Feferi. If she didn’t want to be surrounded by her own pee, then she’d have to either swim far away from home in preparation, or head up to the surface. Thankfully, once on the meteor, there was no need for either of those anymore. With this new freedom came a sense of curiosity, which led her to gaining something of a fetish for the time she spent peeing. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d used the bathroom and not gotten at least a little aroused. This caused hassle for her, because whereas usually it would be easy to control her flow, once her bulge became unfurled, it was much harder for her to make sure she was aiming at the right place, not unlike the human concept of pissing with an erection, though Feferi had no understanding of such a concept.

It wasn’t like she could talk to anybody about it, either, because Eridan was likely the only one who would be able to relate, and if a day went by where she didn’t have to talk to him, it was a good day; ever since the game had started, he made her more uncomfortable than anything else. She had debated asking Sollux, but he wouldn’t understand. How could he? After much internal deliberation, she ended up just accepting the weird feelings she held. Though it was an inconvenience, it also made for some mind-blowing orgasms.

On one particular occasion, she had slid off to a private part of the meteor, not wanting to make a mess of her own bedroom. She idly wondered if any other troll would be able to identify her by her pee, and the thought of being caught doing such a naughty thing was arousing in itself. What would they think of her, if they knew that she was aroused by the thought of urination? Something embarrassing, no doubt. She could vividly imagine the way Terezi and Vriska would giggle at her, and the weird looks she’d get from Tavros and Aradia. Maybe such a thing would turn Equius on, and for all his weirdness, the thought of him hot and sweaty thinking about her only amplified the simultaneous feelings of arousal and humiliation. All hypothetical, of course; she wasn’t actually going to let herself get caught, but daydreaming about it, as she reached her private place, was an indulgence she allowed herself.

There was nothing special about the spot she’d chosen, other than the fact that it was far out of the way, down a few corridors that had little significance to anybody. It was a grey wall, like all the others, with visible bolts and panelling. Yes, it was completely ordinary, and in but a couple of moments, it was going to be stained with Feferi’s fuchsia pee.

Her dress made for easy access to her bulge. Reaching into it, she coaxed her bulge out of its sheath, not having much trouble doing so due to how aroused she was. Then, she wrapped her hand around it, and with her other hand, pulled her dress apart so that she could expose her bulge to the warm air. She felt it twitch in her hand, and briefly closed her eyes, tilting her head back a bit as she let out a needy sigh. Once again, the thoughts about how naughty this was ran through her head, arousing her further. She had trouble talking her bladder into letting loose its load, but eventually a thin purple-tinted stream burst forth from the tip of her bulge, twisting ever so slightly in the air due to the excitement of her bulge, its tip ever so slightly moving. Using her thumb, she straightened it out, and began to piss against the wall.

Her other hand moved to sit against the cool metal of the wall before her, as she leaned forward and relaxed. Her stream was relaxed, lazily firing from her bulge before hitting the wall, and streaming down in rivers, before pooling on the floor. She could smell it, even from where she was, its oddly musky smell pleasant to her senses, even if unsavoury. She closed her eyes, and listened to the idle pattering of her piss against the wall, for longer than she bothered to count.

Her stream came to a stop as her bladder emptied, leaving her stood in a pool of her own urine, with the wall in front of her thoroughly tinted with the colour of her pee. Pulling back, Feferi smirked to herself. Suddenly, she felt something cool against the tip of her bulge, and let out a small gasp. Looking down, she noticed that her bulge had become so desperate for attention that it was grinding up against the wall.

Fuelled by her own desperation, she wrapped her hand firmly around her bulge and began to tug. She leaned forward against the wall again, letting the still lingering scent of her own urine further drive her desire, as it wafted through her senses once more. She thought about how wrong it was for a would-be empress to be doing what she was doing, and about what people would think of her if they knew. Those thoughts alone were enough to carry her to a quick, pathetic orgasm, during which she painted the wall in front of her further with the colour of her blood, held also by her piss and her cum.

She left quickly, abandoning the wall and the mess, and didn’t speak to anybody for a few hours, just in-case they could tell, just by looking at her, that she had taken part in something so depraved. Depraved as it was, she would be doing it again.


	42. futa!Aranea/Damara - Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Damara seducing Futa Aranea and getting her ass fucked

Aranea knew not to take anything that Damara said seriously. The long-dead, rust blooded troll was a shadow of her former self, and rarely said anything of value. On top of that, Aranea barely understood the other troll’s native language. She had tried, once, to learn the language and have a proper conversation with the troll, but had learned early on that most of what Damara said was a sexual innuendo, and gave up. Usually, when Damara approached Aranea, the cerulean blooded troll would tune her out and try not to pick up the little bits that she understood, for the sake of her own sanity (and not risking becoming aroused by the other troll, who certainly had a way with words, for what it was worth).

That’s probably why, when Damara approached an already-frustrated Aranea on one particular day, Aranea’s first reaction was to ignore the other troll, and hope that she got bored. It seemed mean, and Aranea was aware of that, but she simply didn’t have enough spare time to waste some talking to inconsequential people… or perhaps she had too much spare time, and her boredom had led to her creating pointless standards for her own existence so that she didn’t go insane. Whatever it was, it meant that she wasn’t paying attention, and was surprised when Damara turned away from her, and pressed her rump up against Aranea’s crotch. Sexual assault, to be sure, but Damara wasn’t above such things. She took a slap or a punch for what they were worth, and gave up if someone really didn’t want to mess around with her.

Right away, Damara felt a hardness press up against her, and a smirk rose on her lips, as she knew she’d gotten what she wanted. Aranea glared at her for a couple of moments, as if taking the time to process what was happening. Damara spoke something in her native tongue which Aranea didn’t understand, but when the rust blooded troll’s hands moved over to grasp Aranea’s by the wrist, and then placed those hands onto Damara’s waist, Aranea got a pretty good idea of what was expected of her. It was true, she was frustrated. She could practically feel her cock trying to burst out of her pants, and she knew for sure that Damara would be able to feel it pressing against her. Was there any shame in giving in? It’s not like anybody would believe Damara if the time player were to go around telling anyone.

After a couple of moments, Aranea gave in, and pulled Damara’s rump closer to her, pressing the growing hardness at her crotch right up against Damara’s backside. Damara said something in a tone that Aranea recognised as teasing, but Aranea had no time for being teased. Reaching down, she flipped Damara’s skirt up, drawing a gasp from the troll, before tugging the thong Damara was wearing down. Aranea grinned to herself. She was almost surprised that the other troll had opted to wear underwear at all. Reaching into her own skirt, she pulled out her hard length, and slapped it down against Damara’s bare ass-cheek. They each grinned at each other, and wondered how to gain control in this situation. Damara was running through quips in her head, pointlessly trying to figure out which would be the best to say, but Aranea had other ideas. Pressing the head of that thick cock up against Damara’s tight asshole, she forced herself inside, causing the other troll to cry out in pain.

For a moment, Aranea thought that she’d gone too far; she didn’t want to hurt Damara, after all, not really. As frustrated as she was, not only sexually, but because of all the times that Damara had messed around with her, she didn’t dislike the troll, at least not enough to want to inflict harm upon her. Any fears of hurting Damara were quenched when Damara turned her head back towards Aranea, and said something, in the same teasing tone that she’d used earlier. Aranea recognised this as a challenge, and suddenly she didn’t care if the fact that she was about to fuck Damara’s ass dry hurt the troll or not; hell, Damara probably got off on it.

With that justification in mind, Aranea grabbed Damara’s hips again, and pushed herself deeper. She pressed deeper until she couldn’t anymore, and then began to fuck Damara’s poor, tight asshole without any regard for the rust blooded troll’s pain. For the time being, Damara belonged to Aranea, from those perfect tits to the asshole Aranea was fucking. Damara couldn’t be happier about the situation; she was getting what she wanted, a thick cock inside her ass, and all she’d had to do was grind up against someone a little. Aranea must have been really pent up, Damara thought.

The hot, thick rod thrust in and out of Damara’s tight ass, as Aranea’s breath began to quicken. She was really letting loose, in a way that she rarely did; it felt good, in a way, to give in to all those animalistic desires that she usually kept pressed down. Damara was practically a moaning mess, between the wincing and the cries of pleasure. The soft walls of Damara’s insides gripped paradoxically tight around Aranea’s throbbing cock – something which only got worse as Damara fell into her first orgasm, asshole pulsing desperately.

It was around this time that Aranea felt her orgasm approaching, and turned Damara around to push her up against a nearby wall. She pounded away at Damara’s ass with vigour, desperate for the oncoming orgasm. All at once, it hit Aranea, and she let out a loud moan, as she filled Damara’s bowels with a large load of thick, hot cum. She kept cumming and cumming, until her balls felt empty, at which point her cock calmed, and began to soften, before slipping out from Damara’s ass. The would-be schoolgirl was panting, and didn’t move away from the wall. She got halfway through making another remark, before Aranea slipped two fingers into her gaping ass, and scooped out some cum. While Damara’s mouth fell open, speechless, Aranea slipped those fingers into Damara’s mouth, and made her taste both the cum she’d earned as well as her own ass.

Showing that she still had power, Damara licked the fingers clean without so much as a complaint, and then smirked back at Aranea, who shifted to fix her own clothes, before moving away from Damara.

“I trust you’ll keep this a secret,” Aranea said to Damara, knowing that the other troll understood her. Damara said something that Aranea couldn’t understand, which she chose to believe was the forming of an agreement. Perhaps, if Aranea felt pent-up again, she’d come back.


	43. Meenah/Aranea - Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Can you do a Meenah and aranea fic, with Meenah spanking Aranea ?

For all the humbleness she fronted, Aranea was a very prideful individual. It took a lot to get under her skin, but once someone was there, there wasn't a lot that she wouldn't do to get her power over them back. Meenah had gotten under Aranea's skin long ago. There was a constant power struggle between them, a battle fought entirely through snarky remarks and double entendres, and hiding beneath that was even more sexual frustration. The first time that they'd fucked had been intense, even by Meenah's standards, with the other troll always managing to surprise her.

  
What surprised Meenah more was when, a few months later, Aranea expressed a desire to be punished. She didn't simply tell Meenah - no, that would be too easy - she left little hints, and Meenah had to figure it out for herself. Luckily, Meenah was a lot brighter than people often gave her credit for. She didn't bother asking any questions about why Aranea wanted to be punished - part of their arrangement was that they wouldn't dig into each other's psyches for fun - instead choosing to spring the concept onto Aranea in the middle of one of their fucking sessions.

  
Aranea wasn't a needy person, at least sexually. One round would be enough for her, provided that it was a good one - Meenah was good at providing good rounds, Aranea had found. She laid over Meenah's lap, typing away on her phone, not paying attention to what Meenah was doing. Meenah looked down at her own lap - at Aranea's bare butt, sticking up in the air, practically waiting for her to spank it. It looked so supple and soft, yet she knew from experience that Aranea tended to look supple and soft from the outside, but the beast she often held within wasn't to be trifled with. Not that Meenah gave much regard to what should and should not be trifled with; if she wanted something, she was going to have it, and all of the thinking she'd been doing about the various ways that she could bring pleasure to Aranea had brought for a desire of her own.

  
Meenah gave no warning to Aranea. She didn't make any snide comment to the other troll, even though she had thought up a long list of wonderfully-fitting one-liners. No, this would only have the intended effect if Aranea never saw it coming. In a quick movement, her arm moved over to wrap around Aranea's upper body, and the cerulean-blooded troll could only get halfway through turning around to question Meenah before the seadweller's open palm crashed down against Aranea's bare ass, making Aranea let out a cry of fright. She caught onto what was going on rather quickly, of course; there were few questions that she couldn't figure out the answer to, given that all the pieces were there.

  
Aranea already knew that her ass was going to be shining bright with her blood colour, even after the first slap. Meenah was so deliciously rough with almost everything that she did. Perhaps, Aranea thought, Meenah had even been responsible for the awakening that had brought on her recent realisation - that is, the realisation that she really enjoys being punished for an unspecific offense. The young Serket wouldn't get much time to think, though, because Meenah's hand came down again against her ass only a couple of moments later, striking in the same place as it had before. Then, only a second or so after, Meenah spanked the other ass cheek, forcing Aranea to let out a low moan. It seemed like Aranea was going to want a round two, after all.

  
See, Meenah, on the other hand, was very needy when it came to sex. One round never satisfied her, and she made that clear to Aranea on multiple occasions. If Aranea wouldn't satisfy her, she would go and find someone else who would. In an odd way, that had made Aranea jealous, even if what she had with Meenah wasn't anything to write home about. To that end, Meenah's fingers slid down, between Aranea's ass cheeks, and then further down to meet the other troll's slit. Aranea gasped, and seized up, unable to move much due to Meenah's arm holding her in place. As Meenah's fingers spread open her labia, and a finger pushed inside her, Meenah leaned down and grinned widely, speaking directly into Aranea's ear.

  
"Look how fuckin' wet ya are," she said, in a teasing tone - a tone that never failed to bring a blush to Aranea's cheeks. The cerulean-blooded troll didn't even try to speak a response, she knew that such an act was pointless, as any line she managed to conjure up would leave her mouth in stammers and stutters. It was simple. Meenah was too good. Aranea had all of the planning in the world, and all of the foresight, but Meenah stayed one step ahead of her - even if the seadweller often didn't realise it - simply because she was very good at turning Aranea into a moaning mess.

  
Meenah's finger slid deeper, and then curled, brushing up against the upper wall of Aranea's vagina. Slipping her long tongue out of her mouth, Meenah licked over the arch of Aranea's ear, and then leaned in to press a kiss to it, before shifting her lips over to Aranea's own, and kissing her deeply. She tricked Aranea into thinking that she was going to be passionate from now on, and then yanked her finger out, and spanked Aranea again, from an angle so perfect, in a form so perfectly executed, that Aranea knew for sure that Meenah had experience, and once again felt inadequate. ... But she got off on it.

  
"Put your finger back inside me," Aranea practically demanded, and it was only after another thirty grueling seconds of teasing that Meenah actually did. Aranea rode that finger to orgasm, and it barely even took a minute before she was a moaning, panting mess on Meenah's lap, gushing fluids over Meenah's finger and her leg. As Aranea calmed, Meenah gave her ass another gentle slap, and kissed her temple, before setting her free.


	44. Vriska/Tavros - Anal Sex, Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Vriska finds out Tavros is extremely well hung (the hard way) and he gets his revenge for being treated like shit. After all, if you don't have two legs, why not use the third? Anal/Noncon

Vriska, the mountain of pride that she was, often failed to even consider a scenario in which she didn't emerge the victor of any given situation. That went double for any situation involving the subject of her darkest, most evil thoughts - Tavros. She considered him so far beneath her that she needn't even think about him ever besting her. After all, how could he? He was so pathetic; seemingly willingly, choosing to take the route of least resistance in any given situation. When Tavros had tried to kill her, she had been surprised. Surprised, and yet she still managed to overcome him, running him through with his own spear. It was a tragic end to a part of her life that she held little regard for. After escaping her own death, thanks to the intervention of her friend, Vriska didn't have the need to reflect on herself that her previous incarnation had, and as such, when she met Tavros in the dreambubbles, she held the same disdain for him that she'd held in their own session.

He wasn't the same Tavros that she'd met before. Whether he was, literally, the same Tavros or not wasn't clear, but this one looked at her with eyes that showed no fear, and he didn't rise to her insults. She was intrigued, but also a little unsettled, unable to imagine a scenario in which the Tavros she had known would be able to break through the fear she'd intentionally put into him. For once, her mind games were worth nothing. Tavros was on her in a second, pinning her down on the ground. She was laid on her stomach, her arms behind her back, hands held together by Tavros' surprisingly strong grip. What was with this version of him?

"Get the hell offa me," she protested, pushing back against him, and for that she got one of his knees pressing against the back of her thigh, sending a large stabbing pain through her leg. After crying out in pain, she momentarily settled, trying to regain her composure. One of his knees settled beside her thigh, and the other settled on the other side... and then a third pressed against her butt.  
Wait. That couldn't be right. Then, she felt the 'knee' pulsate against her, and her eyes widened with the sudden realisation that it wasn't Tavros' knee she was feeling, it was his apparentlty massive cock. She protested again, but his dominant position stopped her from being able to do much. As he leaned forward, Tavros spoke straight into her ear.

"It's your fault that I have these robotic legs," he hissed, "it only seems fitting that they'd be the thing holding you down." Sure enough, as Vriska once again tried to escape, his metal legs kept her in place, far too heavy for her to lift away from her. Tavros shifted up, and pressed the bulge in his pants against Vriska's hands, which held in place behind her waist. Her attempts to recoil away from the bulge only resulted in her grabbing his cock, which brought a gasp of pleasure from him. All Vriska could think about was how weird this was - how weird, that not only could Tavros overcome her, but he would use that power to do this to her - to sexually assault her.

She was silly to think that sexual assault was all that Tavros had in mind. She put her focus into using her mind control, but try as she might, she wasn't able to influence the ghost. As one of his hands held hers in place, he yanked her pants down with the other, exposing her bare ass to the cool air of the dreambubble. Vriska began to panic. She continued writing around within his grip, trying to get free, but he kept a tight hold on her. With her bare ass on display, he roughly pushed a finger down between the crack of her ass, and straight into her tight anus. Vriska let out a pained grunt, and tried to force him out, but his finger was far too deep inside her for that to work. The finger slid all the way inside her, curled just enough to brush up against the inner wall of her ass, and then pulled out again. Vriska, momentarily thankful that her ass wasn't being toyed with anymore, didn't notice him stripping until she felt a heavy weight press down against her lower back.

Was that...? It couldn't be his cock - it felt huge! Far too big for anyone such as Tavros to be packing. Nobody with a dick that big would have settled for being bossed around by Vriska for so long. ...or, perhaps, had he been hiding that monster, all this time? The thought of dominating someone with as big a cock as that sent a brief wave of pleasure through Vriska's mind, distracting her just long enough for Tavros to press the thick head of his monster cock up against the entrance to her ass. Vriska's eyes widened, as she felt the upcoming penetration, and tried to yank herself away, but it was no good, the force behind his cock was simply too much.

The tip of his cock slipped into her tight ass, and sent a sharp pain throughout Vriska's body. For a moment, it seared, and then it stung, and then it felt incredibly uncomfortable. Vriska was almost tempted to stop writhing, just to make the experience easier for herself, but she couldn't bring herself to submit to someone as unworthy as Tavros. Tavros didn't care if she thought he was unworthy, apparently, as he kept on slipping further and further into her ass, with a force that he'd never shown in front of her before. In an odd, ironic way, it was almost as if he was reflecting the actions of his ancestor, as Vriska had aimed to do for most of her life.

It hit her again just how ridiculous all of this was, and yet all of the complaining in the world wouldn't get her out of this situation. Tavros, the troll she had bullied for sweeps on end, and had even held romantic feelings for, was now sinking deeper and deeper into her ass, with his apparently huge cock, completely against her will. As he sunk in to the base, his hefty balls slapping against the bottoms of her ass cheeks, she managed to get a hand free. She reached forward, trying to grab a hold of a nearby weapon, but his hand came down on her wrist and held the hand in place. Not needing his hands for anything other than holding her in place anymore, he began to rock back and forth, each agonising thrust coming with a groan of pain from Vriska, though all the crying in the world wouldn't stop Tavros - he was getting his revenge for all those years of torture. 

Above all else, Vriska felt humiliated. She could handle the pain, she could even handle the thought of Tavros having sex with her, but the fact that she was being taken against her will by someone who she had previously held so much power over sent a blow to her pride that she hadn't had to endure in a long time, not since she was previously bested by Aradia. 

Time went on, and Tavros seemed to have the endurance of a well-bred stallion. His movements were consistent, confident and nonstop. Time after time, he thrust deep into her ass, his balls slapping up against her, and time after time she was forced to endure the pain of having a cock so big so deep inside her. He must have been as thick as her forearm, perhaps even thicker than that.

When it seemed like the torture would never end, Tavros buried himself into her ass, sending another shock wave of pain throughout Vriska's body, and then another realisation hit her - the fact that he was stopping meant that he was about to cum inside her. Before she could even protest, his cock throbbed inside her, so hard that she could feel it, and then began to pulse, spurting cum deep into her bowels. It was hot, and runny, and seemed to fill her entire body, but she knew that to be impossible - a trick being played on her by her body. He grunted in pleasure, and she grunted in pain, as his cock shot off the last of its load, and he relaxed. She couldn't relax, though, not with what must easily be twelve inches of huge, throbbing cock inside her tight ass.

As his cock softened, she thought that her torture might be over, but that proved to not be the case. As he held her in place, his hands tightly holding her wrists to the ground, his cock began to leak another kind of liquid entirely. It was hot, and plentiful, and definitely more watery than the cum that had preceded it. As Vriska listened closely, and heard the familiar trickling sound, it dawned on her that Tavros was pissing inside her ass. Having calmed for a few moments, she writhed in place once more, trying to pull him out of her, but he proved too big for it, even while mostly flaccid. She could feel the piss leaving his cock in thick pulses, the hot sensation of his bronze-tinted piss running deep into her body, further than the cum had. It was excruciating, and incredibly humiliating.  
Yet, as she laid there, a lower-blooded troll filling her ass with a hefty helping of hot urine, it occured to her that she probably deserved this. No, she definitely deserved this.  
  


Just as quick as they had entered the dreambubble, the meteor exited it, and Tavros disappeared, leaving Vriska on the floor. His cum, piss, and everything else disappeared with the dreambubble, but the effect he'd had on her would never leave her. Tavros had given Vriska what she deserved, and she knew it.


	45. Futa!Terezi/Vriska - Vanilla.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlcock Terezi and any girl (without a cock) of your choosing? That's literally all I want, kinks are up to you!  
> Anonymous

“You’re so bad at seduction,” Vriska said aloud, looking down at Terezi as the teal-blooded troll spread open the other troll’s legs

With a shrug, Terezi smirked. “Can’t be that bad. Worked on you didn’t it?” she asked, rhetorically, as she removed Vriska’s panties, and tossed them to the side - out of sight, out of mind.

Vriska had to admit that much. As embarrassingly bad as Terezi was at flirting, she still had a certain something that Vriska couldn’t say no to. What was it, again? Vriska could hardly recall, as she spread her legs wider. With a huff, Terezi dropped the growing bulge in her own underwear against Vriska’s twat. Ah, that was it. Terezi had a cock, and it was amazing. It wasn’t particularly large, or wide, but it had just the right shape.

Pulling Terezi’s underwear down, Vriska exposed that wonderful cock to the world. She reached down, and wrapped her hand around the length, gently stroking back and forth. Terezi let out a pathetic moan, and Vriska smirked, before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the other troll’s lips. Terezi didn’t hesitate to kiss her back, her perfect cock pulsating ever-so-slightly in Vriska’s firm grip.

After only a couple more moments of stroking, Vriska pulled her hand away and spread her legs wider, lifting her thighs to give Terezi easier access to her cunt - the one place she wanted that perfect cock. Terezi was more than happy to comply, moving her hands up to set against Vriska’s thighs, as she ground her cock up against the waiting hole. The two of them huffed and groaned, as Terezi laid her forehead on Vriska’s. As Terezi leaned down to kiss Vriska, she also reached down with her hand and aligned her cock with the entrance to Vriska’s pussy - warm, wet and waiting for her, practically asking to be penetrated. It needn’t ask twice.

With one quick thrust, Terezi plunged into Vriska, all the way to the hilt. Vriska’s legs wrapped around Terezi’s thighs, and held her close, as she leaned up into their kiss. She needed more from the other troll, her hands moving up, roaming Terezi’s back desperately for something to occupy themselves with. She settled on the other troll’s ass, holding her in place as Terezi bucked gently, moving the last couple of inches back and forth within her friend.

Vriska felt so full. It wasn’t enough that Terezi’s cock was perfect, but it also had to be the perfect fit for her tight pussy. It was practically unfair, yet Vriska couldn’t bring herself to complain. As much as she hated losing control of herself, Terezi’s thick cock inside her made her want to do just that - become nothing more than a moaning, writhing mess, spasming against the perfect cock inside her. Terezi didn’t think she was all that much - she certainly wasn’t narcasisstic, but if she could make her friend moan the way Vriska was moaning now, then she had to be doing something right.

Yet, as great as it felt to be inside Vriska, she knew that there was no way she was going to be able to get off like this. She needed something more, and she knew exactly what ‘more’ was. After spending a couple of moments talking Vriska into letting her pull out, she slipped her cock out of her friend and pulled back, giving Vriska one last kiss before rolling the other troll onto her stomach. Getting the idea, Vriska moved up onto her hands and knees, pressing desperately back against the other troll - though she wouldn’t admit it, she wanted nothing more than to have Terezi back inside her, and even if she wouldn’t admit it, Terezi could tell from the way Vriska was desperately grinding against her still-hard cock.

As Terezi’s hands came down, and rested on the other troll’s ass, she grinned - this was exactly what she had wanted. Vriska, for all her flaws, had an ass to die for. It was perfectly round, and fit into Terezi’s hands very well. Not wanting to move on just yet, rather than penetrate the other troll, she ground her cock up against the waiting slit, as well as the crack of Vriska’s ass, admiring the way the ass felt in her hands. Right as Vriska was about to complain, Terezi finally ended her misery. Pushing the cockhead up against Vriska’s slit again, she pushed herself inside, quickly getting right back to where they’d been before.

For the next few minutes, Terezi just pounded away at Vriska’s pussy. With each thrust, she pulled back far enough for the head to be only just inside Vriska’s cunt, and then slammed back in again, the head propping itself up against Vriska’s cervix, but never pushing further. Truly, it was a perfect fit. So perfect, that Terezi’s orgasm snuck up on her. As she pounded away at her friend, a shiver ran up her spine and she let out a needy groan, followed by a much more intense spasm that ran throughout her body, taking her by surprise.

The next moment, Vriska felt Terezi’s cock shooting off inside her, and was thrust into an orgasm of her own. Their bodies stuck to each other, and they moaned endlessly, each being attacked by a barrage of mind-numbing pleasure.

Spent, Terezi pulled her cock free from Vriska, and fell back onto the bed behind her with a sigh of contentedness. In one move, Vriska showed her just how much better things could get - spinning around, she took Terezi’s balls into one hand, and her cock into the other, leaning close and tonguing the softening cock. First, she was focused only on cleaning the cock that had just given her the best orgasm of her life, but as she got further into what she was doing, it turned into a proper blowjob. Terezi, more than happy with this turn of events, slid her hand into Vriska’s hair, and let herself be overcome with pleasure once more.


	46. futa!Latula/Terezi - Cumflation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Latula (futa) fucking Terezi (normal) and filling her belly with cum?

There were a lot of things that Terezi admired about her dancestor. She was so cool, succeeding in areas that Terezi hadn't. She had an excellent body, to boot, and from what Terezi could tell, picked outfits which perfectly showed off her positives. One thing that Terezi hadn't been expecting was for her dancestor to share a similar opinion of her - Terezi didn't dislike herself, but she didn't see herself as special, either. Yet, there she was, laying down on a human bed while her dancestor, who apparently had a cock, laid on top of her, taking her for the ride of her life.

Even if she wasn't sure what she had done to deserve such affection, she couldn't bring herself to deny her dancestor. After all, Latula was very attractive, and Terezi wanted this just as much as Latula apparently did. She laid with her mouth open, occasionally letting out moans, as her dancestor, with her head laid in the space between Terezi's shoulder and her neck, continued pumping away at her. Each thrust from Latula came with a slap of their hips, quietened slightly as Terezi wrapped her legs around Latula's waist, holding her close. Both of them knew how wrong it was for them to be having sex - they were related, after all, but neither wanted to stop. Terezi wanted validation, and Latula wanted to have sex with her cute dancestor.

Latula arched her back, and let out a pleasured groan, leaning her head backward. Terezi reached up and slid her hands onto Latula's jawline, before pulling her down to kiss her deeply. To say that they hadn't known each other for that long, Terezi was putting a lot of passion into her actions. Latula considered herself passionate, but her shows of it paled in comparison to those that her dancestor was putting forward. Terezi's long tongue slid into Latula's mouth, and Latula's tongue wrapped around the invading one. As their tongues mingled, they moaned into each other's mouths.

As Latula pulled back from the kiss, she moved her hands down to press against Terezi's thighs, pushing her dancestor's legs upward, as she shifted herself into a higher position. She guided Terezi's legs closed, leaving the younger troll confused for a couple of moments, before Latula showed her just how quickly she could move with the new positioning. Truly, it was impressive - Latula was clearly limber, which was another thing that Terezi could add to the list of things she liked about her - perhaps loved. Latula's hips rolled against Terezi's, the thick cock pushed into the younger troll moving back and forth, throbbing gently as a sign of Latula's pleasure.

Terezi recalled seeing her dancestor for the first time - how she had wowed poor Terezi in conversation, and left her feeling inadequate. Even if some of those feelings had rolled over, and Terezi was still feeling them, even now, she was assured by the gentle way that Latula kissed along her shins that everything would be alright. Latula's kisses led up to Terezi's ankles, and then her feet, and as she reached the tip tops of Terezi's toes, she slid her tongue over them, going as far as to slip one of them into her mouth, which was as odd to Terezi was it was strangely arousing.

Neither lasted much longer after that, Latula's thrusts becoming more desperate as Terezi's moans increased in volume and consistency. Latula spread Terezi's legs, and let them drop, leaning down to kiss her dancestor again as they both approached their orgasms. Terezi's hands cupped Latula's face again, and she kissed with passion, moans sinking into their kiss. With a couple more thrusts, Latula finally bottomed out within the other troll, and hit her orgasm, as Terezi did simultaneously.

Cum burst forth from Latula's cock, and Terezi felt her belly begin to full. After only the first couple of spurts, she felt that she could take no more, but Latula's cum kept coming. Terezi's orgasm carried her through the next few moments, as her womb filled and then extended slightly to carry the entirety of Latula's generous load. They laid there, panting, for a few moments, Latula not wanting to lay on Terezi's extended belly, instead choosing to lay beside her, on her side.

Terezi looked down at her own stomach, pointlessly, and then ran a hand over it, raising her eyebrow. "That's new," she said, patting it gently. "Is this what the humans call pregnancy?" she asked, prompting a giggle from her dancestor.

"No, I don't think so, babes," Latula assured her, moving her hand over to cup Terezi's belly similarly to how Terezi was, before smiling, and leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I think I just filled you up good."

Terezi smiled back, and leaned over to press a soft kiss to Latula's lips. "Impressive." As Terezi continued to rub her belly, she idly wondered what such a large cumshot would feel like elsewhere...


	47. Jade/Mom - Anal, Squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Jade/Mom Lalonde? Jade goes down on Mom, who returns the favor by using anal beads on Jade. They're both major squirters.

Ms. Lalonde's fingers slid into the hair of the younger woman, who she would hesitate to even call a woman - Jade was still a girl, even if the law saw her was a woman. Her movements were always so curious, so desperate for anything to excite her. Not to imply that the young half-dog girl wasn't mature, she just had odd ways of showing it. Such as, for example, the way she so quickly tugged down Ms. Lalonde's underwear, getting it out of the way quickly, before burying her nose in the older woman's bush. Jade's tongue slid free from her mouth, and ran hastily over the older woman's labia. As Jade closed her eyes, she inhaled through her nose, letting Ms. Lalonde's womanly musk seep into her senses.

It felt odd to be getting so intimate with one of her daughter's friends, but Ms. Lalonde had been in a lot of odd sexual situations in her time. As numerous and arousing as they were, her thoughts remained on the girl between her legs, her other hand moving over to also slide into Jade's hair. She could scarcely believe just how much hair this girl had, and was a little salty at the fact that it was blocking her from a view of Jade's nose pressed into her bush, but the feeling of Jade's tongue finally slipping between her pussy lips both distracted her from it and made the ordeal worth it.

Jade, for her part, was doing the best that she could. Once she got over just how great it felt to be as close to Ms. Lalonde's juicy pussy as she was, she slid her tongue further into the older woman's twat. She ran it along the length of the slit, pressing deeper between the folds with each passing second, and as she rose her tongue higher, it finally made contact with Ms. Lalonde's waiting clit, still making its way out from beneath its hood. With a swirl of her tongue, Jade circled the clit and coaxed it further out, before using her tongue to pull it, and the surrounding area, into her mouth. After her tongue flicked over it, she began to suckle, as she took another deep inhale of Ms. Lalonde's amazing scent. It hit her again that this was Rose's mother who she was eating out, and the vaguely taboo implications of that furthered Jade's arousal.

As it occurred to Ms. Lalonde that Jade would likely want to get off, too, she pondered what to do about that fact. Sixty-nine was an option, but their current positioning felt so good to the older woman that she didn't dare move around too much. Moving her hand over to a box of sex toys which Jade had found, and commented on, earlier, Ms. Lalonde began to feel around for something that might help her, though doing such a thing was a challenge when she had a girl working all sorts of magic between her legs. After failing to do so a couple of times, thanks to Jade's distraction, she finally wrapped her hand around something that might help - a long set of anal beads, about six in total, each bigger than the last. Jade had offhandedly implied a liking for anal, though it had been in the form of promising to 'eat Ms. Lalonde's ass good', which was a promise that the older woman had every intention of having the girl keep by the end of the night, though it could wait for the time being. Lifting the beads out of the box, the older woman reached over to tug Jade's rump a bit closer to her, having Jade switch her angle somewhat in the process.

jade didn't mind the new angle. She couldn't quite bury her nose into the older woman's bush as she'd been able to before, but she could still get to all the important areas. As she slid her tongue to the side, or down from Ms. Lalonde's point of view, Jade pressed the muscle against her friend's mother's entrance, and slid her tongue in a teasing motion for just a couple of moments before finally slipping her tongue inside. At the same time, Ms. Lalonde finally got a handle on what she was doing, and pressed the first anal bead - only a couple of centimetres in width - against Jade's tight asshole. The younger girl's eyes widened, but she made no attempt to pull away, and a moment later the small ball slid all the way inside her, Jade's asshole pulsating slightly as she struggled to relax it. Nonetheless, the first bead was inside, and it left Jade with an uncomfortable but also pleasurable feeling. She might have been talking mostly out of her ass earlier - she had little to no experience with anal, but for better or for worse, she was about to gain some.

Despite Jade's surprise, she kept up her oral assault of Ms. Lalonde's pussy. Slipping her tongue deep into the older woman, she shifted her tongue around in a way that both showed her inexperience and was simultaneously very pleasurable for its receiver. Distracted for a moment, Ms. Lalonde's eyes rolled back in pleasure, and she lifted her hips, practically thrusting against Jade's face - she knew that she was going to orgasm soon, and her free hand slid back into Jade's hair to stop the girl from pulling away, not that jade would have dreamed of doing so. As Jade's tongue hit its limit, unable to go deeper into the older woman's aching cavern, the second anal bead pressed up against Jade's behind. She held her breath as it was pushed inside, and found it to not be as bad as she had been expecting. As she calmed, getting back into the groove of giving oral sex, the third pressed up against her, and was pushed inside before she could prepare herself.

By the time Ms. Lalonde reached the fourth, they were already becoming too wide for Jade to have pushed inside her comfortably. As the fourth spread her open, she audibly winced, and the older woman gave her a moment to collect herself, keeping her ear out for any complaints from the younger girl. When none came, the fifth bead was pushed against Jade's ass, and Jade's face contorted into one of discomfort. Reaching her hand down, Ms. Lalonde offered Jade her fingers, which the younger girl took into her mouth without question. She wasn't sure why the older woman had offered them to her, but as she rolled her tongue between the fingers, she found herself oddly comforted, and both the fifth and the sixth bead - which was easily an inch and a half in width, slid inside the poor girl's asshole.

Jade felt full. She felt the first bead, deep inside her, though she couldn't quite make out the locations of the second and third. The fourth, fifth and six were all pushed against one another, right inside Jade's ass, and the slightly overwhelming feeling that they gave her was as pleasurable was it was uncomfortable. If she moved her hips, the large balls would move around inside her, brushing up against all the right places. It was indescribable, and as she leaned down to continue tending to Ms. Lalonde's waiting snatch, she knew that this movement alone would be enough to make her orgasm, given enough time. It seemed that the older woman had been predicting as much, because she slipped the tip of her finger into jade's slightly gaped ass, and began to push at the balls laying within, shifting them ever-so-slightly around within the insides of the younger girl. This new pleasure - one that Jade didn't have control over - made the younger girl squeal with pleasure. She felt so controlled, and while it was a new feeling for her, it felt so right.

It wasn't long before Jade's inexperienced movements paradoxically brought Ms. Lalonde to an amazing orgasm, her hips bucking against Jade's face, rocking the girl's body slightly, as her cunt gushed clear fluid. Right after, Jade entered her own orgasm, her own pussy flowing a river of juices onto the bed beneath her - proof of her immense pleasure. The two bucked and writhed for a few moments, filling the air around them with loud moans and needy cries, until all at once, they stopped. Jade still felt really full, but she didn't have the energy to pull the beads out. Ms. Lalonde lazily brought the finger that had been inside Jade's ass to her own mouth, and suckled on it. The bed beneath them was soaked with juices, and the room smelled like sex. All in all, a positive experience for the both of them. They both idly wondered what Rose might say if she were to catch them...


	48. futa!Alpha Mom/Roxy - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> could you write about roxy getting dicked down by alpha rose?

Roxy knew what porn was. A child, alone on the internet with no supervision? She had found porn years ago. Her discovery of masturbation had come soon after, and thus, she had begun having sexual dreams at a young age. As she matured, her desires started to become more unconventional. After all, without actual human interaction to help her quench her own desires, she had to start looking at other sources. Odd types of porn littered her hard drive, and if asked for an explanation of why she had them, she wouldn't be able to give much of an answer.

As Roxy laid down to go to sleep, a night of masturbating to Japanese 'futanari' porn behind her, her thoughts drifted to her mother. The woman who had tried so hard to give her a normal life, despite the obviously abnormal circumstances that Roxy found herself in. She recalled the few pictures she had of the woman, and pictured her as she went off to sleep, thinking about how nice it would be to be able to spend time with her, and about all of the things her mother would be able to teach her.

Roxy slept soundly for most of the night, but awoke while it was still dark out. The first thing she noticed, before even opening her eyes, was a weight pressing down on her chest - not so hard that she couldn't breathe properly, but as if it wanted her to know that it was there. She opened her eyes, but couldn't see very well in the dark - night time here was unusually dark, though normal to Roxy. She tried to move her arms, but couldn't - the weight on top of her was, apparently, holding those down, too. As she leaned her head up to talk to whatever was sitting on her, her lips made contact with something - something both hard, and soft, and as her tongue accidentally touched it, she noticed a slightly salty taste. Roxy's nethers began to dampen as the smart girl put two and two together, but she didn't succumb to the unknown cock. Instead, she pulled back just far enough to talk, and spoke aloud.

"What're you doin?" she hissed, looking for an answer. What came next surprised her - soft fingers traced her face, and then another face came into view - it was her mother's. It was exactly how she had been picturing it all these years, looking soft to the touch. Roxy's mind didn't question how it was possible for her mother to be here, so starved of attention her whole life that it merely accepted this reality. As her mother slid back, Roxy reached her hands up, and took a hold of her mother's face. For reasons that Roxy couldn't even begin to explain, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to her mother's, kissing her. Roxy's eyes closed, and the older woman - her mother - sunk into the kiss, showing no surprise, as if that had been what she'd been expecting. Then again, Roxy recalled what her mouth had made contact with just a few moments prior, and her face flushed.

As if her mother could read her mind, she reached over and flipped on the light. The cock Roxy had kissed was revealed to her, along with her own mother's naked body. It fit, in Roxy's eyes, the perfect body type. Trim, with large breasts and soft skin. Her mother looked so kissable, from mouth to cock, but Roxy held herself back. She wanted something else from the woman on top of her, and from the looks of things, her mother had something similar in mind. Roxy spread her legs for her mother, and the older woman wasted no time shifting between them, her hard cock pressing up against Roxy's slit. It felt so weird to the younger girl, and yet it also felt exactly how she had imagined it to feel - the cock, both hard and soft, ground against Roxy's slit for a few moments, before pressing right up against her opening.

With a sudden, hard thrust, Roxy's mother pushed into her, right to the hilt. Roxy had so many questions, and yet she asked none of them, letting out a cry of pleasure as her first moment of contact turned into her first time being penetrated. It didn't hurt, as Roxy had expected it to - as she had been told, on all of those life-advice forums that she had visited out of curiosity. There was no pain for her, only pleasure - intense pleasure. She wrapped her legs around her mother's hips, and leaned up to kiss her again. As she had been hoping, her mother kissed her back, and the two began to grind against each other, Roxy's movements naive and unskilled but also perfectly fitting with those of her mother, whose movements held experience and sturdiness.

She came twice to her mother's cock, once not long after penetration, and another time minutes into their mutual experience, right as her mother gained speed, pounding away at Roxy's tight, little, formerly-virgin twat. Roxy could only moan louder, her fingernails tracing the soft skin of her mother's back, as she was filled with a hot load of cum. She felt it bounce around her insides, and fill her womb to the brim. She didn't understand the subject of pregnancy very well, but she knew for sure that she would be, somehow. As her mother pulled out, and Roxy began to slowly pat her own belly, she stole one last kiss from her mother, and then blinked.

As she opened her eyes again, her room was filled with darkness, and she was alone. There was no full feeling inside her, and she most definitely hadn't just been fucked. With a solemn frown on her face, Roxy brought her hand up to once again run over her own stomach, looking up at the ceiling. As disappointed as she was that it had all been just a dream, she was kind of glad that her first time hadn't been the culmination of sexual frustration, and a visit from her long-dead mother.


	49. Eridan/Vriska/Dualscar - Spitroasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riotinggearwarfare616 on Homestuck Requests  
> Have Dualscar and Eridan spitroast Vriska as punishment.

As Vriska tried to pull back away from the cock in her mouth, she only pressed back against the one inside her twat. Behind her, Eridan was happily pounding away at her, seemingly content enough with finally getting some pussy to not be bothered who it was that he was fucking. In front of her, there was a literal ghost - well, not literal. She didn't know what was going on. The Great Orphaner Dualscar was currently fucking her mouth as if it were his profession, and wasn't going easy on the poor younger troll. Vriska's mouth ached - hence why she was trying to pull away - but her partners didn't care if her body ached, they only cared for their own pleasure.

Hours earlier, Vriska had broken one of Eridan's bones while flarping, and the two of them - him and his ancestor - had shown up on her doorstep a little later, claiming that they were going to punish her. She had underestimated them, and was paying the price for it. If only she'd dived out of the window instead, as she had realised afterwards would have been the better plan.

Try as she might, Vriska couldn't help but moan against the large cock in her mouth. As much of a dickhead as Eridan was, she couldn't deny that he was fucking her good. His hands were wrapped around her wrists, holding her arms back as he pounded away at her tight pussy, morphing it to fit the shape of his on-the-short-side, but admittedly very thick cock. It brushed up against Vriska in all of the right places, and the moans that kept spewing forth from her throat, plugged by Eridan's ancestor's huge cock, told Eridan all that he needed to know about whether Vriska was enjoying herself or not. She wasn't sure if that would make him happy, or annoy him - after all, Eridan wanted only for himself (though, apparently, he wasn't against sharing with his own ancestor... or perhaps he too was scared of the fabled Orphaner?)

Predictably, it didn't take Eridan long to blow his load inside Vriska. He filled her pussy, and then pulled out, wiping his own forehead as if to signify a job well done. If Vriska could have seen him, she would have begged to differ, but she needn't have complained. As Eridan pulled out of her pussy, his ancestor pulled out of her mouth, and moved around her, to her behind. As much as Vriska should have taken this moment to escape, she was too curious - she wanted to see what Eridan's ancestor had in mind. A moment later, she felt a thick cock press up against her behind, and let out an estranged moan of pleasure. She had toyed back there before, by herself, but something so big pressing up against her was an uncomfortable feeling - a feeling that she knew from experience would pass a few moments after penetration.

As the cock slipped inside her, Vriska let out a gasp, and arched her back. She found herself unable to lean forward again, as Dualscar's large hands reached over and grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her in place. He fucked her ass with a reckless abandon, clearly not caring about how much he was hurting her. Lucky for Vriska, pain only amplified the amount of pleasure she was feeling, and the rough ass-fucking she was receiving had her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her tongue slipping free from her mouth.

Her eyes snapped open again, as she felt something press against her tongue - Eridan's cock, and it tasted... well, not bad, but definitely weird. She wrapped her mouth around it without hesitation, and used her tongue to clean away all the cum, as well as the juices from her own cunt. She tasted tangy, whereas he tasted salty, though she'd be lying if she said that she'd never tasted herself before. She wasn't exactly a virgin. Slipping further down Eridan's thick cock, she began to slurp over the head, his hand moving into her hair. As he held her head in place, it became clear that he'd rather be the one in control, and, with both hands on the back of her head, he began to thrust into her mouth.

Dualscar pounded away at her ass, with a strength Vriska had never felt before, having never met an adult troll. Were all of them as strong as he was? Probably not, she figured, but damn was it arousing to consider that she could be used this way by anyone. Her eyes shifted up to look at Eridan, full of pleasure as he continued thrusting away at her mouth and throat, the odd taste of her own cunt still overwhelming any others. Had she been that wet while he was fucking her? She felt a moment of shame, and then her entire body quivered as she was thrust into her first orgasm, asshole clamping down around the thick, invading cock.

This seemed to be enough to bring Dualscar to his orgasm, as, with a roar, he slammed deep into Vriska's ass, despite the tightness of it, and filled her bowels with a thick load of highblood cum. The constant pumps of hot cum seemed neverending, until they finally subsided, and then Dualscar pulled out. Vriska collapsed to the floor, unable to keep herself up, her entire body shaking with the aftermath of an amazing orgasm. She'd never admit to the pleasure she felt that day, but she didn't need to - as Eridan leaned down, and stroked himself to orgasm, right in front of her face, she leaned in and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking him dry of every ounce of cum he had to offer - there was no going back from that.

They left her there, to recover, though it was unlikely that she'd ever fully recover from the pleasure that she'd just experienced.


	50. futa!Nepeta/Feferi - Rimming

Feferi had a tendency to spring new things on her matesprit without much discussion beforehand. Ultimately, this wasn't a bad thing - Nepeta was into most things, and they had a safewrod set up for the olive-blooded troll to use in the event that she wasn't enjoying what was happening, but it initially came as a shock to Nepeta when Feferi lifted her up during a blowjob, settling the cat-troll's ass first against her own crotch, before lifting her even further up and resting that soft rump against her breasts. For a long moment, Nepeta wondered what Feferi was even trying to do - this was an odd position for just about anything that the girl could think of.

At that point, Feferi had taken one of Nepeta's heaving balls, swimming with sperm, into her mouth, and was suckling on it like her life depended on the act, pulling an endless supply of moans from Nepeta. The poor troll was nearly overwhelmed, her matesprit's experienced mouth making her squeal with pleasure. Unfamiliar with the position that she was in, she could do naught but trust Feferi's own intellect, and spasm gently as the throes of pleasure worked through her.

Either luckily or unluckily, the seadweller had more plans for her matesprit. With their new positoning, she pulled her mouth further down, letting Nepeta's testicle, now soaked with Feferi's own saliva, slip from her mouth, and ran her tongue unsubtly around the tighter hole that lay beneath. Nepeta had never even had a finger back there, so having something as weird-feeling as Feferi's tongue made her squirm in initial discomfort. Willing to try anything once, though, she tried her best to settle, and gave Feferi access to her behind, with her matesprit took advantage of immediately. Returning her tongue to the tighter hole, Feferi slid it around the alien area, and went as far as to push it against the puckered hole, teasing penetration.

With the odd feeling coursing through her, Nepeta's cock nonetheless twitched in pleasure. Although she was a little disappointed that the aching length didn't seem to be getting any attention, she couldn't complain too much, because Feferi's tongue against her ass was beginning to feel good - pleasurable, even. Once Nepeta relaxed, and the odd feeling began to shift in form, into something far better, she found herself enjoying the experience. Having been waiting for her matesprit's mewls of pleasure, Feferi took that as her sign to finally slip her tongue deeper, inside her matesprit's asshole.

Feferi, who was too doing this for the first time, found herself faced with an odd taste, though it wasn't exactly an unpleasant one. Faraway from the taste she had expected, the taste was instead kind of bitter, but thanks to the shower that she had talked Nepeta into having beforehand, mostly unintrusive. This altogether not-so-bad taste gave Feferi the drive she needed to slip her tongue deeper, further into the depths of her partner's butt.

She ran her tongue along one of the walls, pulling another moan from her matesprit, and started to experiment with what felt pleasurable for her partner. Notably, she found that flicking her tongue from the bottom to the top was particularly pleasurable, and that pulling her tongue back, and nibbling lightly on the outer ring also pulled questionable moans from Nepeta - a sign of her masochism, no doubt, which Feferi noted for another time. As Feferi closed her eyes again and sunk back into the tight asshole in front of her, the scent of Nepeta's ass wafted up into her nose. The smell was a little unpleasant, to be sure, but it also sent shivers through her - as if smelling it would be the most pleasurable thing that she could possibly experience.

Unwilling to wait, Feferi pulled her tongue free from the tight hole and instead pushed her nose up against it, sniffing desperately to find the scent that had held her senses not a moment prior. It didn't take long for her body to be filled with the scent once again - it spelled taboo, and a certain type of depravity that only those who were truly shameless could enjoy. As Feferi's mouth opened, her tongue, salivating, dripping free from her mouth, her nose pushed deeper, and she inhaled Nepeta's musky scent deeply.

Not getting very much out of this, a desperate Nepeta began to grind back against Feferi's nose, which pulled the seadweller out of her musk-induced haze. Pulling back, she buried her tongue once again in Nepeta's ass, and pushed deeper this time, trying to explore as much of her matesprit as possible while she had the chance. Eager to get Nepeta to orgasm from this, she reached around and wrapped her hand around Nepeta's until-then ignored member, softly stroking it. As she realised that she needed lubrication, she pulled her tongue free from Nepeta's ass, and replaced it with her fingers.

Nepeta squirmed, but didn't pull away, tongue hanging out as spikes of pleasure ran along her skin, threatening to make her cum already. Once her fingers were sufficiently lubricated, Feferi returned to thoroughly eating out her matesprit's ass, while stroking her cock. Her stroking technique was second-to-none, at least as far as Nepeta was concerned. It was the right speed, with the right strength, and ever-so-often would run over her head, dipping fingers beneath Nepeta's foreskin to further pleasure the head, running around the bottom, into the depths that were usually only revealed when Nepeta was cleaning herself.

Finally, the olive-blooded troll began to orgasm, the odd position making her nervous about moving around too much, but nonetheless allowing her the room to buck her hips. As Feferi had likely been planning, Nepeta ended up painting her own face with cum, even shooting a little bit into her own mouth as she moaned in pleasure. Not that Nepeta minded, but she would have preferred that her matesprit be upfront about what she was planning. Then again, given how eagerly Feferi was continuing to eat out her ass, even after Nepeta had orgasmed, she figured that she didn't have much room to complain.

Feferi finally pulled her tongue free after Nepeta had come down from her orgasm, and settled the troll's rump back down on the bed, before crawling up to her face. Within seconds, Feferi's mouth was on her face, licking up the mess that Nepeta's orgasm had made, as Nepeta was left to swallow what she had inside her mouth. Feferi did the same, and then met her matesprit for a kiss, which Nepeta returned eagerly, glad to have such an open-minded girlfriend, even if tonight's fetish of choice hadn't been Nepeta's idea. As they laid together, Nepeta wondered how Feferi had become so kinky, though the answer didn't necessarily matter so long as she kept showing Nepeta these fun new things.


	51. Rose - Tentacle Sex, Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Rose getting fucked by tentacles in every hole (mouth, pussy, ass), so overwhelmed that she pisses?

Though being well-acquainted with eldritch horrors had many downsides, it also had quite a few upsides. The potential for unimaginable power and ability to turn almost anything into a vessel for the creatures was one thing, but Rose also had an interest in something a bit more risque. One night, her curiosity got the better of her, and she summoned one of the demons, with a name that, of the surviving humans, only she would be able to pronounce. It rolled off her tongue the way a phrase one might regret uttering would, giving her an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach as silence filled the room that she was in. She had taken her clothes off in preparation, and was stood, stark naked, in the middle of her bedroom on the meteor, with the lights dimmed far enough for any appearing horrors to be content.

At first, she thought that her summoning method hadn't worked. The books that she held tended to contradict each other, and she'd been hoping that this being would appear on the first try, but it seemed that she would have to go back to the drawing board. Just as she was giving up hope, she heard a sickening hiss from the ground beneath her. It went on for a few moments, and didn't seem to be coming from anything in-particular, merely the beast announcing its presence. As she looked down, she found her feet within a thin, oily substance, which had completely overtaken the floor of her room. This didn't worry her in the slightest - she was well-versed in the habits of these beings, and knew not to be scared of a little room transformation - not because there was no danger involved, but rather, because the being that had entered her room would be more likely to feed on her fear, and then her. No, she had to be careful, but the risk involved also made what she planned to do all the more exciting.

With a confident smirk on her face, Rose parted her feet, letting her quim breathe in the open air. So excited, she began to drip gently into the pool growing beneath her. A moment later, she felt something make contact with her ankle, and after looking down, saw a tentacle begin to wrap around her leg. It curled around her, and made its way from her ankle up to her thigh, circling her once or twice in the process, as another tentacle moved out of the darkness in front of her. It rose up, straight, and faced her, bending at the tip to point in her direction. There was a long moment of silence, and Rose wondered whether the beast was even interested in molesting her at all. After all, the accounts of molestation often came from the more unrealiable sources, or the fetishists. Perhaps she was wasting her own time. Cutting her thoughts short, the tentacle wrapped around her leg brushed up against her slit, pushing its entire form through the folds of her labia, where it found resistance at her entrance, if only due to its size.

Rose moaned, and as her mouth opened, the tentacle in front of her slipped inside, cutting her moan short. She could only moan louder, as the tentacle, clearly very intent on molesting her, made its way to the back of her mouth and up against the entrance to her throat, where it began to move backwards and forwards, clearly well-versed in the concept of tentacle rape... or, tentacle sex, she supposed. The tentacle between her legs finally pushed inside her, its thick form spreading her open. She felt violated, and it was a feeling so perfect that she almost lost her footing, managing to keep herself upright only after stumbling backwards. Her stumble had pulled the beast out of her, and, apparently, it wasn't very happy about that, its theatric performance being interrupted.

"Well, come on," Rose said, moving her hands to her hips, "fuck me like you mean it." The beast in the room with her didn't need to be told twice, though it went for her perhaps a little rougher than she'd been expecting. Not wanting to be interrupted by another stumble, more tentacles spewed forth from the oil below her and wrapped around her limbs, two around both legs and two around both arms, before lifting her into the air. A cliche, to be sure, Rose noted, but she couldn't bring herself to complain as she was pushed forward, hanging stomach-down, and penetrated once more. One of the tentacles also found its way back into her mouth, returning to its previous position quickly, and even going as far as to push into her throat. She was being fucked deeply on both ends, and it was exactly what she had wanted. Moaning against the appendage in her mouth, she thrust back against the one behind her, though the control she had over her own body was severely limited by the tentacles holding her in place. As time went on, more tentacles joined the others, and it seemed as if she was surrounded by an unending mass of the things.

Just as she was becoming overcome with pleasure, she felt a familiar pang in her bladder, and her eye's widened. Of all the stupid things she could have done, why did she have to forget to go to the bathroom? She wanted to slap her past self. Why did past Rose have to be defended by such silly concepts as the passage of time? She would have to have some words about this with Dave later, though that did nothing to help her current predicament. She felt another tentacle press up against her ass, and for a moment could have sworn that the beast beneath her was laughing at her. Could he tell what was happening? As if responding to that thought, the tentacles began to move her, shifting her around until she was facing forwards again, with her legs spread wide, cunt splayed open and ready for her to embarrass herself by letting loose... but she wouldn't. She had too much pride to do so that easily. Pissing herself wasn't something that Rose Lalonde was willing to do, not even for an eldritch being without a human perception of the concept of judgement.

The tentacle pressed against her ass finally pushed its way inside, giving Rose a brief feeling of pain, before its thick form began to brush up against the inner walls of her ass, and the exprience began to feel a bit more pleasurable. The tentacle inside her cunt began to grind itself forward, as if poking her bladder from the back. Rose cursed against the one in her mouth, but could do nothing except suffer the torture that she had brought upon herself. She deserved this for playing with fire, she concluded, and that thought along was enough for her to succumb to her fate. Her thighs twitching, she thrust her hips forward and allowed a stream of urine to burst forth from her urethra. A pattering sound accompanied the stream falling to the floor, as Rose's cheeks flushed. It was so loud, despite everything... even louder than the sound of her own moans. Was the beast playing the sound up in order to make her feel even more embarrassed? It was working.

As she continued pissing, the tentacles inside her worked overtime, quickly making her realise that this beast wasn't content with just making her piss herself - it also wanted her to cum while she was doing it. Could she do that? Completely submit to this being? As the tentacles in her ass and pussy worked in tandem to bring her to that orgasm, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her choice was made for her.

Moments later, she laid on the floor, in a pool of her own urine, with no sign of the being that had just fucked her senseless. Good thing she didn't have to explain this to anybody, she thought, as she moved to her feet.


	52. Rose/Maplehoof - Fellatio, Bestiality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Rose sucking off Maplehoof, who somehow has a cock?

Rose's interest in horses had started when she was young, but it hadn't been the normal kind of interest. Rather than wanting to ride horses, she wanted to study them. They were such interesting creatures, and throughout her childhood, she had spent a lot of time with her stallion, Maplehoof. As she grew into her teens, she had begun to distance herself from the horse, finding interest in other things... such as eldritch gods or magic spells.

While browsing the internet one night, Rose was browsing some of the more underground sites - specifically, one based around the concept of bestiality. Though she had originally visited out of disgust, that disgust turned to curiosity, as she read paragraphs upon paragraphs of people explaining why they thought that sex with animals wasn't actually all that disgusting, or even all that immoral. Rose wasn't sure that she agreed with them, but it was certainly an interesting turn of events for her - until this point in her life, she hadn't even considered the concept of bestiality, outside of mocking those who partook in it. She spent the next couple of hours continuing to browse the forums, though this wasn't out of curiosity - it was out of arousal. She couldn't deny, the inherently taboo nature of the acts involved made something stir within her.

It was only as she stumbled upon a video of a woman performing fellatio on a horse that she became aware how easy it would be for her to do some experimenting of her own. Her heart began to beat quickly. Was she actually considering doing something like that with her faithful stallion? As she continued watching the video, watching the way that the woman lost herself, she decided that yes, she was. It was only a consideration at first. As she scrolled through a few more pages, and watched a couple more videos, that consideration became planning, as Rose began to debate how she could do such a thing without her mother finding out. Moreover, could she deal with the potential fallout, in the event that she was caught? At first, she was sceptical of herself, but as her arousal grew, she thought about how happy the girls in the videos looked. They were faked, to be sure, but if the act was that bad, surely they wouldn't even be able to fake a smile?

In the state of horniness that she was in, Rose didn't ask herself many more questions. She shut down her computer, and headed down to the stable where her horse was kept. It was in the warmth of her house, a testament to just how privileged she was, and kept rather clean, thanks to the tireless efforts of her mother, who never ceased to bother Rose. Maplehoof's enclosure was big enough, but at night time he tended to be kept in one, smaller part of the stable. Approaching his stall, Rose became aware of her own heartbeat once again. She couldn't believe that she was actually debating doing something so wrong, and that it had been so easy to convince herself to do so.

Her introduction to the horse that she hadn't really seen in years was awkward, to say the least. She couldn't really remember the steps that her younger self used to go through, so instead, she simply pressed a hand to his muzzle, and drew herself close to him. His form felt so hot beneath her hands - she wasn't sure if that was normal or not, but one thing was clear to Rose as she slowly made her way further down, underneath the large form of the horse - her life was going to be forever changed by what she was about to do. The first thing she noticed as she took her place underneath the horse was the smell - Maplehoof might have been kept clean, but cleanliness would do nothing to get rid of the natural musk of a healthy stallion. It didn't smell bad, rather, it was quite attractive - it almost seemed as if the scent had been designed to make Rose horny. Sliding a hand down between her own legs, she shamelessly began to masturbate as she shuffled herself closer to the source of the smell.

Her stallion wasn't aroused just yet, so his cock remained soft, and mostly within its sheath, but even in that state it looked bigger than Rose could have imagined. The flat, soft head, hanging only slightly out of its sheath, looked so welcoming to the young adult. Its urethra, slowly dripping something that could have been either precum or piss, Rose wasn't sure, was also a lot bigger than Rose had imagined. From the look of it, she wondered if she could fit her entire tongue inside it. That thought was enough to have her finally make contact with the horse itself - leaning forward, she moved her slender hand underneath its sheath, and pressed gently up against it. As she drew her face closer, the smell of musk got more intense. On top of that, there were also a couple of more unpleasant smells that Rose couldn't quite put her finger on, but she persevered nonetheless. The flesh of the slowly growing horsecock felt soft against her tongue as her mouth made contact with the tip, and her senses became overwhelmed with new tastes that she had both never experienced before and made her incredibly horny. As she slid a finger inside herself, she parted her lips further and wrapped them around the tip, suckling gently.

The way the tip felt against her lips initially surprised her. It was so warm, and smelled horrible, but the taste left nothing to be desired. Though intense, salty and horrid, it was also incredibly arousing for the girl, in a way that nothing had ever been before. She still couldn't quite believe what she was doing, her body almost on autopilot as the cock grew, and as she shifted back, keeping the tip of the horsecock against her lips, she reached out and began to run her hands along the growing cock. Like the head, its flesh was nothing like what she had imagined it to be. It was soft and rubbery, with a distinct hardness laying beneath. Wanting to taste more than just the tip, Rose pulled back from the head of the cock and lifted it upward, resting it against Maplehoof's stomach, as she pressed her nose against the underside, and slowly dragged herself down the length of the cock. She couldn't get enough of the intense musk, no matter how much she breathed in. As her tongue slipped free from her mouth, she began to lick at the flesh of the horsecock as she continued her journey down the shaft, towards the balls.

As she reached them, she immediately buried her face into them. Allowing herself to be a true vessel for her own depravity, she inhaled deeply, the almost nauseatingly strong musk making her eyes roll back into her head. Her hands moved up, and she began to massage the balls, taking a moment to appreciate their size, and weight. She could barely even lift them, and they felt so full. She pressed her lips to the skin between the two balls, and began to make her way down them, before pulling back when she realised that she had run out of room. Her curiosity for his balls sated, she began to move back up to the tip again. She wasn't sure what horses actually found pleasurable, but she had one idea that she was sure would work, it would just require some mental preparation on her part.

"I have to say, partner of mine, you're quite the catch," Rose told Maplehoof, but didn't get much of a response - that was okay, she hadn't been expecting one. Maplehoof's cock size was quite small for a horse, not that Rose had much to compare it to, and as she mentally ran through the logistics of actually taking it into her mouth, she found herself growing impatient, and leaned up to engulf the head with her mouth once more. Her tongue pressed up against his urethra, and though she couldn't fit the muscle inside, she began to flick it over the pointed hole, lapping at the precum that flowed free from the horse's cock as she did so. It held the same intense taste that his skin had, the musk overpowering her senses. One hand returning to her crotch, she continued to masturbate, as she slowly made her way down along the length of his cock. It was tough, and she could only do it bit by bit, but sure enough, she managed to fit his girth inside her mouth, though movement became impractical. Rather than do much moving, she started to suckle on the part that she had managed to fit inside her mouth, her other hand moving up to stroke him from the underside.

His feet began to move. Rose recalled some mixed messages from the forums she'd been browsing as to what to expect when her horse was about to orgasm, but they all melded together into contradictions, leaving the girl without much of a clue what to expect... which excited her. Her lips moved back and forth over the part of the shaft that she could fit in her mouth, the flat head of the cock brushing up against the back of her throat. Meanwhile, she continued stroking him, hand gripping him hard as it moved up and down his shaft, intent on bringing him to orgasm. Her fingers glided around inside her own soaked twat, as she edged herself, wanting to orgasm as he did. Her fingers moved back, and pressed up against her clit, in preparation. Rather than touching the nub directly, she slid a finger either side of it, and got ready to rub at it viciously.

His eventual orgasm, which came not that long after, took her by surprise. There was no loud noise from Maplehoof to signify his orgasm, only a slight movement in his legs, and a throb in his cock. She felt his length twitched against her throat, and not a moment later a flood of virile horse cum began to pour straight down it, running from her gullet straight down to her stomach, as she swallowed quickly in an attempt to keep up with the load. As its volume proved too much for her, she began to pull back, managing to yank herself off his shaft, as his cock continued to pulse. Her fingers moved to her clit, and she gave herself an intense orgasm, all while being showered in the heavy-scented horse semen. Maplehoof kept cumming, and Rose took everything he had. Given how full her stomach felt, she was glad that she had pulled off when she did, but as the horsecock fired the last of its cum, Rose was left with another predicament.

Naked, alone, and covered in horse cum, how was she going to get clean before returning to the house?


	53. Aranea/Vriska - Orgasm Denial, Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Futa!Aranea gets tied up by someone (preferably any girl) as an act of humilation/revenge for siding with the Condesce? Aranea is forced to piss herself and gets aroused by it, adding to her humilation. Maybe whoever tied her up edges her (handjob or ass fingering) until they finally let her cum.

After The Condesce killed her, Aranea experienced nothing but darkness. This went on for a while, before, after she had given up all hope, her senses returned to her. She blinked, but couldn't quite make out where she was - she didn't recognise the architecture. Probably a dreambubble. As she tried to move, she found herself unable to shift her arms or legs. As her senses fully returned to her, she looked around, and found herself tied to a chair, naked, with the ropes tied in such a way that her nook and ass were completely exposed through a gap in the back of the chair. During her time talking with the humans, she had talked through their concept of hell: a subjectively horrible place reserved for those who did bad things in their life. Reflecting on her actions, she briefly wondered whether that's what this was, before a familiar face showed itself.

Vriska rounded a corner into the room that Aranea was in, though she looked different compared to the last time that Aranea had seen her. Her hair had been half-shaved off, and she seemed a lot more relaxed. As glad as Aranea was to see that her ancestor had gone through hopefully positive character development, she couldn't help but worry about the lack of verbal introduction that was given.

"Vriska! Hello. I'm afraid I need your help," Aranea said, pleading with whatever gods there were for an end to this humiliating situation, but none answered. As Vriska reached her, she gave her dancestor a knowing grin, and then reached around, a careful hand beginning to knead Aranea's exposed ass. "Gah! What are you th-" Aranea began to say, but Vriska pressed a finger against her lips.

"I gave you a lot to drink while you were napping. I'm guessing that'll be hitting you soon. You should conserve your energy," Vriska said, bluntly. She gave no indication as to what her motive was throughout all of this, but Aranea was beginning to get scared. Sure enough, as Vriska mentioned, she became aware of a fullness in her bladder, which was doubly unfortunate for the troll. Memories of watersports-related activities with both Porrim and Meenah (though, seperately) flew through Aranea's mind at the worst possible time. Between her legs, her cock began to grow hard, stiffening at the thought of those enjoyable experiences she'd had in the past - an experience completely unlike her current one.

Vriska laughed, and reached a finger over to trace along the underside Aranea's cock, pulling a twitch from the cock. It was a fleeting touch, and Vriska pulled back just as quickly as she had moved closer. Aranea shivered, suddenly feeling very cold. Whatever. This was fine. She wasn't very shameful, especially after all that she had been through leading up to what was currently happening. If Vriska thought she was going to sit here and squirm, refusing to piss herself, then she was wrong. Aranea would just settle herself and let go... Hm. That didn't work. Let go... Let go! Her eyes widened as she tried to figure out why she couldn't urinate, and she was met with a smirk from Vriska.

"Having some trouble?" Vriska asked, moving behind her. Aranea tried to turn her head to see what Vriska was up to, but she couldn't turn her head far enough. A moment later, she felt something press up against her ass, as a hand moved around her body and wrapped around her cock, beginning to pump slowly. "You're gonna sit there, and you're not gonna be able to piss, or cum. It'll be torture," Vriska informed Aranea.

"That's ridiculous. You can't seriously keep me tied up here," Aranea protested, trying her restraints once more, in vain.

"And yet here we are," Vriska said, as she squeezed Aranea's cock. She leaned up and nibbled on the troll's ear, before whispering, "This is for all the people you've hurt."

For hours, Vriska continued teasing Aranea, using her powers to stop her dancestor from being able to piss or cum. The older troll thought she might burst, the experience consistently uncomfortable for her. After the first hour, she began begging, but her begs fell upon deaf ears. Finally, after what felt like forever, Aranea felt a rush of liquid run along the length of her cock, and she began to urinate. The feeling was simultaneously pleasurable and overwhelming, pulling a drawn out moan from the troll. As she pissed herself, the embarrassment that she promised herself she wouldn't feel ran through her, her head leaning back as her urine clashed to the floor with a constant pattering sound. She heard a laugh from Vriska behind her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Despite her embarrassment, she felt relieved.

As her bladder ran dry, she started to buck her hips, trying to hit the orgasm she was so close to. It seemed Vriska didn't want to let her do that just yet. She leaned forward as far as she could, and let out a desperate moan. As Vriska's fingers began to probe around her asshole, she pushed back into them, accepting the gentle fingering that Vriska wanted to give her. She felt so close to cumming, but simply couldn't, and her mind wasn't focused enough to combat Vriska with her own powers, if she could even use them anymore.

Vriska's other hand returned to Aranea's cock, where she started to pump quickly, constantly bringing Aranea to the edge of an orgasm, before simply refusing to let her cum. Aranea would have cum out of pure desperation at this point, were it not for the intervention of Vriska's powers. Finally, after another long moment of teasing, Vriska released Aranea from her partial control and jerked her to completion, her fingers pushing deep into Aranea's ass as the troll finally hit the orgasm she had been so close to for so long. Bucking her hips against Vriska's hand, Aranea couldn't even fathom words, merely moaning like a whore. She came all over Vriska's hand, and the floor, the cum mixing in with the pool of urine already there.

Vriska's final torture, before she let Aranea go, was to slip those cum-covered fingers into Aranea's ass, tainting her dancestor with her own cum.


	54. Gamzee/Terezi - Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Gamzee messing around with any female troll while she sleeps?

Getting Terezi to sleep had been the easy part. She couldn't handle her sugar in the slightest, so it was just a case of talking her into having more faygo than she usually would. The hard part was getting her clothes off, but Gamzee didn't give up easily. When he couldn't undo the button on her pants, he tore them open, which brought a stir from the sleeping troll. Gamzee realised that if he was going to be able to do this, he'd need to do it quietly. When she didn't wake up, she slowly began to tug her pants downward, exposing the soft skin of her legs. God, what he wouldn't give to get his dick inside her again. It wasn't like he was doing anything too bad - they'd fucked before, so that meant that she wouldn't be bothered, right? So, why didn't he want her to wake up? He tried not to think too hard about it.

Which was easy, given that he'd gotten her pants off, and her underwear hugged her mound so deliciously. Leaning down, he pressed his mouth to her panty-clad slit, and started to gently probe her with his tongue. She shifted, but gave no signs of waking up, so he got braver. Kissing along her slit, he reached up and pulled her panties aside, giving her naked slit a greddy lick. His fingers parted her labia, giving him a proper view of her teal-tinted pussy. Leaning in again, he dragged his tongue from the bottom to the top, and then slipped the muscle against her clit, flicking gently. After that, though, he pulled back - he wasn't out to pleasure her, it's not like she could feel it.

He'd made the mistake of putting his dick in her mouth before, and he wasn't about to make it again. This time, he'd settle for her pussy, rather than risk getting his dick bitten again. Moving his hands underneath her legs, he lifted them up, and pulled her panties up and off, before tossing them to the side. Spreading her legs, he pressed them back, and then reached down to align his already hard cock up with her entrance. She was at least a little slick from the work his tongue had been doing, so he'd be able to enter her with ease - something which proved true, as he slid the first couple of inches of his cock inside her without any trouble.

She moaned softly, and for a moment he thought that she might wake up, but when that proved to not be the case, he got a little braver. His hands moving down to settle on the floor, as his body kept her legs in place, he began to thrust downward. For the first couple of minutes, there was no problem - his shallow thrusting didn't make much noise, and Terezi seemed to be enjoying herself, even if it was only her body's automatic response to what Gamzee was doing. When Gamzee started moving properly though, when his hips began to slap against hers with each of his thrusts, Terezi started stirring further, lifting her hand to wipe her own face. Gamzee didn't stop - really, the thought of her waking up didn't even bother him, it might even make things more fun.

Perhaps luckily for Terezi, she didn't wake up, and Gamzee continued to have his fun. His hands moved over to her chest, and after groping her for a moment, reached down to pull her shirt up and off, before tossing the shirt aside in the same way that he had her pants. Reaching back, his fingers fumbled with her bra for a few moments, before he managed to undo it and pull it from her body, before getting right back into what he had been doing. It would have been smart to take more care with his actions, especially given the fact that he had almost woken her up twice already.

His continued hard thrusting turned out to be the straw that broke the camel's back, as Terezi's eyes fluttered open. Unfocused, she glanced upward, and stretched her arms, before leaning her head forward, presumably to figure out why it felt like she was getting fucked. Ah... she was. Looking up at Gamzee, her eyes widened, and she reached up with both hands in an attempt to push him back, but that did little to stop him. Rather than groping her breasts, his hands moved up to hold her forearms, and her legs could do very little, given that his stomach was holding them in place. He leaned down to bite at her neck, as he ignored her demands to get off her.

"I'll get off, alright," Gamzee said, teasingly, but Terezi had no patience for his teasing. As pissed off as she was, she could feel that she was pretty close to an orgasm. For the moment, she decided to enjoy herself - she'd kill him after he was finished. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she started pulling at his matted hair, spewing a string of insults that would bring tears to the eyes of anyone else, but not to carefree Gamzee - hardened Gamzee, who didn't give a shit what anyone said, probably because he didn't have the higher brain functions to decipher what the words meant.

With another hard thrust, Gamzee bottomed out inside her, and moved his hands to her hips to hold her still as his cock pumped her full of cum. She came, too, paradoxically cradling his head to her chest as her body worked through its orgasm. Gamzee could only chuckle softly, and, nearing the end of his orgasm, he pulled back, and out, letting the last of his cum shoot up to hit her in the face. Terezi moved her head to the side, but it was too late, and he was up and off her before she could even throw a punch. As he neared the door, she stood up and walked afte rhim, before realising that she was naked. Cursing him out, she watched him laugh as he left. She got dressed again, and ran her hands through her own hair, immensely frustrated.


	55. Jade/Rose/Dave/John/Bec - Breeding, Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Jade is passed around between, John, Dave, Rose and Bec and is used as a breeder, please? :)

The specialty of the space aspect had focused a lot on creation, so it made a kind of twisted sense that the other players in her session decided to put Jade to use pumping out babies. After all, the future of the human race was at risk, and who better to mother the future generations than Jade? Rose certainly wasn't an option, because she had something a little extra hanging between her legs, rather than the twat most would assume her to have. This didn't bring any complaints, though, because although none of them would admit it, all eyes were on Jade. For the first child, they all made an agreement to go one after the other, randomising the chances as to who would actually father the child.

Dave was the first to take her after the agreement had been set up. Jade wasn't exactly happy about what she was being made to do, but she understood that she needed to for the sake of the human race. Although she hadn't had much in the way of experience with other human beings, she did have a fondness for them, though she perhaps saw them in too bright a light. It was this fondness that had her raise no complaints when Dave spread her legs for her. He pressed them back, exposing her quim, and settled himself against her. In a moment, he pressed his cock up against her entrance and pushed inside. He was rough, all considered, but to his credit he did stop every so often and ask her if she was okay, not that he would have stopped anyway, he was having too much fun to stop. As time continued, and he grew more rough with his thrusting, his hips slammed against hers with each movement, as she shuddered underneath him and became naught but a moaning mess. With that moaning mess beneath him, Dave wrapped his arms tightly around Jade, thrust his desperate cock further into her warm cunt, and then finally pumped her uterus full with a load of premium Strider jizz.

Rose was the next to step up to the plate. Once Dave was done, Jade was given enough time to clean herself up, before Rose took his place. Comparatively, she was a lot softer, but she also had a tendency to surprise Jade. Dave out-and-out fucked Jade, but Rose would give her little bites every so often to make sure that Jade was paying attention. Though, paying attention was quite hard when Jade had already been fucked once, and Rose was pressing up against her, getting ready to make it twice. Dave's cock had been big, but Rose's was possibly even bigger, the thick head pushing Jade's folds apart as Rose took her deserved place within her friend. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jade's neck, before giving one of those aforementioned surprise bites, and then starting to pound away at Jade much as Dave had. The difference, though, was that Rose became dissastisfied rather quickly, and flipped Jade around to fuck her doggy-style. Once back inside Jade's warm twat, Rose started pounding away at her again, and as the warmth within her built, so did the same warmth within Jade. Jade pathetically gushed juices all over the bed, as Rose filled her with another load of cum, before pulling out, leading her bred.

Between Rose and Dave, the race for fatherhood had been something of a competition, with Rose having confidence that her sperm could beat Dave's, even though she had fucked Dave second. In John's, though, it wasn't even really about the fatherhood, he just didn't want to be left out on the fun. After Jade had been given enough time to take another shower, and wash herself up, she shakily moved back over to the bed which she had been designated. John pounced on her, as if he had been waiting for her to get there. She yelped, but hardly had the energy to punish him for scaring her, rather settling down rather docile as her own ectobrother entered her in the way that her friends had, with her on her back, her legs spread open wide, and their cocks pushing right into her, against her core. The difference was that John was much smaller than the other two, but as Jade would come to learn, he made up for that by having stamina far greater than the two of them combined. For what felt like hours, he kept thrusting away, her cunt by now pulsating gently as his movements threw her into her third orgasm. She was really starting to like this. She couldn't deny that there was something fulfilling about just being used in the way that her friends were using her. Finally, with a grunt, John came, and filled her womb up with his cum, making that three times that she had been filled so far.

As John left, Jade let herself enjoy the silence for a while. She could hear the others talking in the room beside her, but she didn't pay attention to them, instead running her hand gently over her own belly as she pondered what she might name the children. She heard someone clear their throat, and turned her head over towards the doorframe.

"Hey," said Dave, as he moved into the room with her. "So, we decided to skip the whole breeding thing. I mean, that's kinda important as shit, obviously, but we kinda just really wanna fuck you, Harley," he continued, matter-of-factly. Flashing a grin at him, Jade opened her legs again, more than a little excited at the prospect of having fun with all three of her friends at once. Rose and John filled into the room, all three of them approaching Harley, their cocks at the ready. Dave took his spot once again between her legs, but this time his cock pushed up against her ass - though she was still a virgin there, thanks to her orgasms throughout John's fucking, Dave had more than enough lubrication to make the experience pleasurable for her. She took both Rose and John's cocks in her hands, stroking them slowly. Leaning over, she took her brother's cock into her mouth, and sucked him down to the base, before bobbing her head roughly over his length.

"Holy crap, where'd you learn do to that?" John asked, but Jade was too distracted to answer his question. As if on cue, Becquerel teleported into the room with them, and only Rose picked up on his comedic timing, though, in fairness, Dave was far too pre-occupied with how tight Jade's ass felt wrapped around his cock. Rose raised her eyebrow, and an idea popped into her head. She pushed Dave backward gently, getting him to pull out of Jade. He said something about how 'this better be good' before Rose silenced him, and pulled backward. As if Becquerel had been planning to join in on their party, he rushed over to the bed and pounced atop Jade, quickly making it four hard cocks that had been pushed into her loosening twat today. Though initially winded, Jade went straight back to sucking John's cock, who merely smirked at the implied sluttiness of his own sister.

The four of them each took turns with Jade for the rest of the night, switching up the hole that they were using every so often. Before the night came to a close, Jade had taken each of their cocks into her mouth, had every single one of them blow another load in her twat, and even had most of them inside her ass, with the exception of John, who had been too weirded out by the idea. Go figure. On one occasion, Dave had talked Rose into taking him up her ass, too, which Jade had gotten to witness from underneath, tending to Rose's balls as Dave had pounded away at her. By the end of the night, Jade felt used, full, sore, and exhausted, but most of all, she felt happy.


	56. Rose/Karkat - Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> How about Rose getting fucked in her sleep by a male character who cums inside her pussy? Whoever you want works.

Karkat had been curious about Rose since the day he met her. Not only because she was a human, but because she seemed so different to the other girls. Even Kanaya, the closest to her in personality, had nothing on the delicious way that Rose's body had formed itself. It had taken him a long time to even sit down and have a proper conversation with her, never mind trying to open up a dialogue about how perfect she looked - and she did look perfect. By the end of their first year aboard the meteor, Rose was comfortable enough around Karkat to fall asleep around him, which suited his needs perfectly. See, for all the overexaggerations that Karkat made in the name of progress, he knew that he wasn't worth much. He had no chance talking a girl like Rose into giving him a chance in an actual relationship, and he was okay with that. Actual relatioships sounded like work anyway.

So, Karkat had come up with another way to get what he wanted, which was to sate his curiosity regarding Rose's body. The first couple of times she fell asleep around him, he didn't have the guts to do anything, and the next couple of times after that, he stopped himself from making any advances in order to make sure that she trusted him enough to fall into a deeper sleep in his presence. Finally, when Karkat felt that enough time had passed, he put his not-thought-out-at-all plan into motion, and rolled a sleeping Rose onto her back.

Human beds were weird, that was for sure, but for all the insults he had to hurl at the invention - and he had a lot - he had to admit that they were comfortable, and they served the purpose that he needed them to. With Rose laid back on the bed, her eyes closed as she slept soundly, Karkat moved down and straddled her lower legs, testing how much pressure he could place on her before she began to wake up. When she didn't, he got braver, and this trend continued as he slowly but surely started to remove her clothes. Her god-tier outfit was complicated, but proved to be little more than a challenge for the dedicated Karkat, whose curiosity drove him further. As he got her down to her underwear, he ran her hands over the soft skin of her torso, fingers following the grooves of her skin. It was so soft, especially compared to that of the other trolls. He felt jealous, but also incredibly aroused. His boner beginning to feel uncomfortable, he unzipped his pants and took them off.

By now, he had realised that there was no going back - he had already crossed a line, and that line could never be uncrossed. To that end, he went for broke, and spread Rose's legs, moving his face down beneath them. Her panties, black and solid in design, felt hot against his nose as he pressed himself up against her. He heard a soft gasp come from up above, but assumed it to be normal, too far gone in his own little world to consider the alternative. He took a deep inhale of Rose's scent, comparing it to that of a troll's, but also trying to further his own arousal. When he succeeded, he moved upward again, reaching down to wrap a hand around his own cock. As he stroked himself slowly, laying above her, he knew that he had to have her. Hopefully she wouldn't wake up. Tentatively, his fingers moved her panties down the length of her legs, and then tossed them aside, before he moved between her legs and lined himself up for penetration.

From there, it was smooth sailing, or so he would have assumed. It turned out that humans were far tighter than trolls, so actually getting inside her was more trouble than he'd anticipated, but with dedication and some force, he managed it. Huffing, he laid his head beside hers, on the human pillow, and started to move his hips, daring with each thrust to move deeper and deeper into the warm, wet twat. His pleasure was neverending, each movement of his coming alongside a brand new experience. Did all humans feel this good to have sex with? Fuck, he'd never bang a troll again.

By now, Rose was beginning to make some noise of her own. Slow moans would leave her every so often, and although they never stopped giving Karkat a little scare, he never stopped altogether - how could he, with Rose's tight cunt holding him inside? He felt as if he deserved this. All of the bullshit he'd been through had been leading up to this moment: putting up with some of the worse trolls of his session; having to take the guilt for what had happened with Jack; being stuck on this goddamn meteor for three human years. It was finally his day. Hell, when he thought about it, it was because of him that Rose had even come to exist in the first place, so maybe he did deserve this. Even better, maybe this was his to take.

Having talked himself up too much, he felt his orgasm approaching, and could do little more than slow himself down to stop from blowing off inside Rose too soon. No, he wanted to enjoy himself first. Moving his hands to her thighs, he pushed her legs backward, and began to pound into her from a different angle. It was a mystery to him how she hadn't woken up yet, but he wouldn't look that gift horse in the mouth. Moving his arms around her body, he held her close, and went in for the finish - after thrusting away at her tight pussy for a little while longer, he finally buried himself inside her, to the hilt, and let loose a wave of hot cum, filling her womb to completion. As he pulled back, he wiped a hand across his forehead, and let out a sigh.

Patting her thigh with his hand, he moved back, and got halfway through starting to make a snarky comment to himself, before he felt something move around the back of him and push him downwards. When he regained his senses, his head was firmly planted between Rose's legs, his mouth and nose making direct contact with the very twat he'd just molested... or worse, really. Looking up at Rose, he raised an eyebrow, to see two open eyes staring back at him.

"Well, go on," she told him, grinding her hips gently against his face. Her cunt felt so different from this angle, the heat radiating directly off her pussy, against his chin. He muffled something into her twat, sounding vaguely like 'You're not mad?', and she smirked.

"Mad? I'm livid, but the least you could do is give a girl a proper orgasm," she informed him, moving her leg around the back of his shoulders to hold him in place. With no other choice available to him, especially considering what Kanaya would do to him if she found out what he had done to Rose, he set out working her with his tongue, having to put up with the taste of his own cum. It was worth it.


	57. Rose/Mom Lalonde - Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> college-aged rose is caught sneaking out after midnight by her strict mother. momlonde decides the only sensible punishment is to ban her daugher's clothing privileges for the foreseeable future

Rose didn't know what had gone through her mother's head to think that stripping her daughter of all of her clothes was a good idea, but she was sure that it involved a lot of alcohol. It wasn't like Rose was even young enough for the slightly-abusive idea of punishment to be even slightly passable. On top of that, she actually had a life to lead! She was nineteen, with a social life and responsibilities, and her mother expected her to do all of those things without wearing any clothing?

Rose didn't give up easily. First, she had tried to 'borrow' some of her mother's clothes, but any attempts to enter her mother's room were met with failure. Given that she also couldn't find any of her own clothes, she realised that she'd have to get a little more creative if she wanted to be able to leave the house without everyone seeing her nude body. There was one saving grace for her, in the form of a lengthy raincoat that she found in her basement. The problem? It was the middle of summer, and wearing this outside would not only make her look like a flasher, but she'd also be sweating buckets to boot. Still, faced with no other choice, she decided that she could suffer the coat for at least long enough for her to get to the clothing store, where she could buy some replacement clothes and be on her way.

So off she went, in the middle of a New York summer, trying her hardest not to lose her cool as she hugged the raincoat close to her. She could feel her nude body pressing up against the rough material of the raincoat, and it was proving to be more trouble than it was worth, but the alternative still didn't sound very fun. She got a heap of odd looks from the people she walked past, and as much as she wanted to explain the reality of the situation to them, she feared that it would only make things worse; she didn't need people to know how shitty her mom could be at times, because she still loved her mom, even if a lot of the stuff she did was questionable at best. Still, that did nothing to ease the anger she felt towards the woman who was responsible for her walking around New York City in only a raincoat, in the middle of summer. She knew that the whole clothes thing had been to teach her a lesson, but she couldn't figure out for the life of her just what that lesson was supposed to be! Don't go out drinking? Don't go out at night?

Things only got worse for Rose as she reached the clothing store. After picking up something that looked passable - it would do for the time being - she headed to the counter to buy them. As she tried to use her credit card, she was dismayed to find out that it kept getting declined. Had her mother really gone that far? And for what? Sighing, Rose returned the clothes to where she'd found them, and headed into the changing room. Before she could leave, she needed to cool off. Taking the jacket off, she hung it over the door, and sat down on the bench within the changing room, laying her face in her hands as she tried to calm herself down. She was impossibly angry at her mother. As she looked at herself in the mirror, a flush crossed her face. It dawned on her that she was currently fully naked in public, without much of an excuse - she certainly didn't have any clothes to be trying on. Leaning back, she got halfway to sliding a hand down her torso, preparing herself for masturbation, before she saw the jacket she had worn here get pulled up and out of view, followed by the distinct sound of someone running away.

"Hey!" Rose called out, heading over to the door and banging on it in vain. She knew that the coat was gone, and furthermore, that she was going to have to somehow make the trip home completely naked. New York City was a busy city, even at the worst of times, so countless people were going to see her naked body no matter what she did. She wouldn't dare ask the staff at the store for help, because they would assume that she was a flasher whose day had gone wrong in the worst (or possibly best?) way. Left with no other options, she unlocked the changing room and prepared to run straight home. Trying not to focus on any of the looks she was getting, a flush rose on her cheeks nonetheless - she couldn't believe that she was actually doing it. In the back of her mind, she knew that the only reason she had sunk to such levels was because deep down, the thought of people looking at her naked body, while she had no control over the situation, turned her on. It turned her on so much that by the time she got home, she was panting not only from the run home, but the fact that she was so worked up that even a stray breeze would have been able to get her off.

Nonetheless, as she entered her home once again, she saw the coat that had been stolen from her laying on the couch, and her body filled with a rage unlike any she'd felt before. It proved that her mother was simply playing games with her. Very dangerous games, seeing as Rose could have been arrested at any point throughout her run home. Did that woman think of nobody other than herself? With that, her mother's form walked into Rose's view, stark-naked in direct comparison to Rose's own state, though less sweaty.

"I take it you enjoyed the walk home," her mother said, and Rose was so floored by the sight of her own mother's naked body that she couldn't even bring up the anger that she had been feeling - she didn't even know if she was angry anymore. Before she could collect her thoughts, her mother closed the distance between them, pushed Rose back against the wall behind her, and used her fingers to bring Rose to an orgasm. As her needy pussy gushed over her own mother's fingers, Rose realised that this hadn't been a punishment - her mother had been opening her to a new world of pleasure, one that she would hopefully be able to learn more about. The older woman pressed a kiss against her lips, and Rose melted against her mother's form, her body weak after a day of stress, and the release that she'd just had.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," Rose croaked, barely able to get her words out above the overwhelming feelings she was having.

"In time, dear," her mother replied, pressing a chaste kiss to Rose's chin, before pulling away and heading out of the room, leaving Rose with her thoughts.


	58. Mindfang/Dolorosa - Spanking, Nonconsensual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Mindfang decide to have a fun night with her favorite slave, the Dolorosa. For kinks Noncon and spanking.

The stresses that came alongside being a famous pirate built up sometimes. It never became too much for the great Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, but it couldn't hurt to blow off some steam, she assured herself, as she moved through the bowels of her ship. She kept slaves like it was going out of fashion, but not all of them were special to her. The sad thing was, the one slave she actually cared about didn't even know how she felt, and Mindfang wasn't one for emotions - rather than explain the way that she was feeling, she'd rather leave vague hints and hope that the receiver of those feelings would just understand what she was talking about. It didn't often end well.

One such recipient was the Dolorosa, mother of the once-great, now-dead Signless. Mindfang had kept an eye on The Dolorosa since the day that she arrived on her ship, and, characteristically, was unable to figure out how to show her affection. It became an unhealthy relationship that revolved primarily around bribery and nonconsensual acts, usually involving groping or light sexual favours, which manifested itself as Mindfang took a step into The Dolorosa's cell.

"I do wish I could let you outta here," Mindfang said aloud, as she closed the door behind her, taking slow steps over to The Dolorosa, who was in chains on the opposite wall. "I mean, you're smart, it's a shame to keep you and that brain of yours all locked up, but you keep proving that you can't be trusted." No specifics were mentioned, but it was obvious that Mindfang was referring to the escape attempt that The Dolorosa had made the last time that they were ported. The Dolorosa didn't feel bad in the slightest about what she'd done. She didn't enjoy being here, and even if she wouldn't give Mindfang the pleasure of voicing as much, she would let her actions do the talking for her. Mindfang had to admit, it turned her on to have someone she liked be so disobedient, which led directly into what the pirate did next.

The Dolorosa knew better than to try to break out of Mindfang's grip, so when the stronger troll lifted her up onto her feet, and dragged a stool over, the weaker one did nothing to stop her. Mindfang took a seat on the stool, and then bent The Dolorosa over her knee in one quick motion, her hand moving over to rest on her slave's ass. The flimsy fabric she allowed her slave to wear out of courtesy was pulled down quickly, and it was only as Mindfang's hand returned to The Dolorosa's ass that the jade-blooded troll realised what was about to happen. Though she wouldn't try to break out of Mindfang's grip, she did try to squirm out of the way of her hand, making sure that her owner knew that she definitely didn't want this to happen.

And yet, by doing that, she was walking right into the spinneret's trap. Who would want to be bent over and spanked? Not a lot of people, Mindfang imagined. Yet, the confirmation made it all the more delicious. Try as The Dolorosa might, there was no escaping Mindfang's wrath, and but a moment later the cerulean-blooded troll's large hand came down against The Dolorosa's bare ass, resulting in a slapping sound that rang out through the halls of Mindfang's legendary ship. The Dolorosa gritted her teeth, and closed her eyes. Though she had been prepared for the spank, it had come so suddenly, and had been so hard, that it had still hurt her.

"Does that make you feel tough? Spanking your slave?" she managed to say, through her gritted teeth. If all she could do at this point was throw snark towards her owner, then that's what she'd do; and she'd damn well put her all into it. Snark would do nothing to deter Mindfang, though, who rather than giving a verbal answer, simply spanked The Dolorosa again, harder this time, before following up with a slightly lighter one right after, on the opposite cheek.

"Like you wouldn't even understand," Mindfang finally replied, her mouth curling into a grin. She almost... loved The Dolorosa, which was odd to say about someone she knew so little about, and she briefly questioned why she would hurt someone she supposedly loved, and like doing it so much. Her grin widening, she realised that she'd answered her own question; she liked it, and that's really all that needed to be said on the matter. After all, if Mindfang found pleasure in something, then she wouldn't deny herself that pleasure. Right now, that pleasure meant that The Dolorosa was going to get spanked again; and she did, resulting in a yelp from the smaller troll, as tears welled in her eyes, and she finally made an actual effort to get away from the troll abusing her.

It was in vain, though, for Mindfang was far too strong for her. She held The Dolorosa in place with one hand, and spanked her with the other. The ordeal went on for so long that even the toughest of Mindfang's crew began to think that she was going too far, but not only would they dare not to say that to her face, but Mindfang didn't care anyway. Mindfang reminded The Dolorosa of why she was being spanked almost all the way through their spanking session, as well as getting her to count the spanks as they came, punishing her further each time she messed up. It became clear to The Dolorosa that this was less about punishing her and more about Mindfang enjoying herself, so in the heat of the moment, she made a snap decision to give Mindfang what she wanted; she became Mindfang's little spanked slut, crying for more when each slap came, and although the words were backed by no spirit, Mindfang ate them up all the same.

In the end, The Dolorosa was left with cheeks deeper in her blood-color than her blood itself. She didn't even try to pretend that she was okay, slipping back against her wall the moment that Mindfang let her go. She got the feeling, though, that it would be a short-lived victory. Mindfang was leaving now, but when she came back she would expect more from her... and The Dolorosa would have to give it.


	59. Jade/Roxy - Underage, Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> 13 year old Jade loving her best friend's 17 year old sister's (Roxy) dick up the butt please?

Staying over at her friend Rose's house was always awkard for the young Jade. Not because Rose's family wasn't fun to be around - rather, the opposite. Rose's sister, Roxy, was a catch. She was charismatic, and funny, and always knew how to make Jade feel good. The problem was that whereas Jade was thirteen years old, Roxy was seventeen. The age difference didn't make Jade's feelings go away, rather, it made them even stronger - the idea that people wouldn't want them to be together sparked Jade's rebellious side. Jade was an awkward teenager, though, having no idea how to go about seducing somebody.

What little knowledge she did have mostly came from sitcoms and action movies. How was she to even know that those moves wouldn't work? They always did on the television screen. That raised the question of which trope she should use in her attempt to gain Roxy's attention. She went for the old 'dress sexy and be provocative,' though she only half-understood what either of those concepts were. On top of that, she couldn't make it too obvious what she was trying to do, otherwise Rose would catch on, and as much as Jade didn't like being dishonest with her best friend, she knew that Rose would react badly to knowing that Jade was trying to seduce her sister.

That evening, Jade showed up at Rose's house wearing a dress, though there was one key difference between the way she was dressing now and the way that she'd usually dress when visiting Rose - she wasn't wearing any underwear. She hoped that Roxy would be the only one who would come to learn that particular fact, and was quite shy about having decided to do it. It was much harder to stand by her own idea now that she actually had to face Roxy.

When Jade's opportunity finally presented itself, she and Rose were sat in the living room, watching something on the TV. It had been Jade's idea to watch a movie, and even if Rose was more into reading than watching things blow up, she never seemed to mind watching movies with Jade. As they were watching, Roxy, out of curiosity, moved and sat down on the couch opposite theirs. Jade's heart began to beat quickly, as it occurred to her that this was her chance. She glanced over at Roxy, long enough to grab the older girl's attention, and then spread her knees apart to give Rose's sister a view up her dress. Roxy had always been so much more mature in the past, always supporting Jade when she needed it, so it never even crossed Jade's mind that Roxy might be easily embarassed. When Roxy's eyes trailed downward, to the sight that Jade wanted her to see, her face flushed, and she got up and left.

Well. That hadn't been what Jade was expecting. For a moment, Jade wondered whether there was something wrong with her, before assuring herself that there was no need to start feeling down - Roxy was probably just worried, just as she was. One thing was for sure, the dress wasn't going to work. As Jade tried to formulate another plan, the night moved on. When it became time to go to bed, Jade still didn't have anything. Sighing to herself, she slipped into her sleeping bag and tried to calm herself down. She didn't have to make a move right now. Roxy didn't even know that she was interested in her - the upskirt view could have been a total accident. ...yeah, 'cause so many thirteen year old girls go around without wearing any underwear. As Rose fell asleep, Jade held her face in her hands and sighed quietly to herself. She couldn't believe that she'd been so stupid.

She couldn't sleep. It was too hot, and she was too stressed out to be doing anything close to sleeping right now. As she sat up in her sleeping bad, she ran her hand over her forehead - she was sweating, even. She needed to go grab a drink, or something. Rose's family were quite comfortable with Jade at this point, so heading into the kitchen to grab a glass of water wouldn't be a problem. As she headed in there, she noticed a dim light in the darkness. Rounding the corner into the kitchen, she saw Roxy, stood at the fridge, drinking orange juice straight out of the carton. Jade suddenly became very aware of how lame her doggy pawprint pyjamas probably looked, as Roxy stood there in... well, kitty pawprint pyjamas, but still.

"Hi," Jade managed, not wanting to be rude as she approached the sink, and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Roxy looked at her, and although she couldn't really tell in the darkness, it looked like Roxy was struggling to form words to say.

"...uh, yeah, hi," Roxy replied, her voice sounding deeper than usual. After clearing her throat, Roxy put the carton of orange juice back into the fridge. Jade suddenly really wanted orange juice. Moving over to the fridge, Jade pressed herself as close to Roxy as she could without it looking weird, and slipped a hand in to grab the very same orange juice carton that Roxy had been drinking from. Their arms made contact as Jade did so, and the flush that came to her face forced her to pull back in embarassment. She wasn't sure what she had even been thinking, nor what her goal had been. Roxy reached in and grabbed the carton, before holding it out for Jade to take. It wasn't much, but at least Jade knew that Roxy wasn't upset with her.

As Jade's silence continued, Roxy finally spoke up. "...hey, so, earlier, uh," Roxy started, clearly unsure how to say what she wanted to say. "In the living room, you uh - not that I was looking - but it looked like you weren't wearing any underwear. And I just thought I'd tell you just incase somebody else saw and jumped to a conclusion or somethin'. People can be real judgemental sometimes and all." The cover-up didn't sound convincing, even to Jade, but at least she knew for sure that Roxy had seen what she had been trying to show her. Jade knew that she had to keep her cool, but she couldn't - her heart started beating fast again, and she wasn't sure what to say to Roxy in response. With a sigh, she placed the orange juice down on the table, and just decided to tell the truth.

"...um, yeah," Jade said, trying to hide her face as she spoke. "That was kinda because I wanted you to see that." It sounded so much worse out in the open, but she had to stand by it now - she had just admitted to her best friend's older sister that she had knowingly flashed her. The younger girl's cheeks flushed, and although she couldn't see it to be sure, Jade assumed that Roxy's did, too. She couldn't guess what was going through Roxy's head, whether the older girl was trying to rationalise possibly going further with Jade, or whether she was just trying to formulate an excuse to leave, but an answer came eventually in the form of Roxy's hand reaching down to pull Jade's slowly away from her face. As Jade's face was revealed to the warm house air, Roxy leaned forward and planted a kiss on Jade's lips - a kiss she would almost certainly immediately regret.

Roxy knew that it was wrong to even think about kissing someone so much younger than her, but she found Jade too sexy to deny. Earlier, when she had flashed her, Roxy had run out of the room to avoid having to hide her boner - it was always so hard to keep it out of view. As it popped up again, though, sticking evidently up against the crotch of her pyjamas, she wasn't so bothered about hiding it. Jade didn't catch on immediately, until she felt it prod against her as Roxy continued kissing her. Roxy had expected to regret the kiss, but found it hard to as Jade kissed her back, with an aggression that was both hesitant and determined. Roxy, with the little experience that she had, furthered the venture, slipping her tongue into Jade's mouth, which Jade had opened for her upon feeling Roxy's tongue press against her teeth. Roxy's tongue tasted so odd, but so delicious, like Jade had been waiting her whole life for this moment. In a way, that was kind of true, since Roxy and Jade (and Rose) had known each other from a very young age.

One thing that Jade hadn't known about, though, was Roxy's cock, so she didn't know what to make of it when she felt it press against her. Her immediate thought was that Roxy's knee was pressing against her, but as her curiosity got the better of her and she pulled back, she realised what was really going on. Her face flushed once more, and she pulled away from Roxy a little bit. She wasn't offput, just surprised - she hadn't been expecting Roxy to have... one of those. Since the knowledge of her arousal was out in the open anyway, Roxy decided to throw caution to the wind and just reach down, pull her pyjamas down and expose her cock. As her cock hit the air of the room, it bobbed gently. It must've been about seven inches in length, Jade estimated, though she could barely make it out in the darkness - something that wasn't helped as Roxy closed the fridge, and moved closer to Jade again. So many lines had been crossed tonight. What was another one? As she pressed Jade back against the dining table, Jade looked up at her with those wide eyes, and a flush on her face. It didn't occur to Roxy just how inexperienced Jade was.

As Jade felt Roxy's 'thing' press up against her again, she couldn't help but look down at it, transfixed by it. She still couldn't see it very well, but she could sure as hell feel it. Reaching out with both hands, she took it into her grasp, and began to slowly move her hands up and down along its length - Rose had shown her a couple of porn videos a few months prior, so Jade had a couple of assumptions that she could count on for guidance. The assumption that people with penises enjoyed handjobs had been spot on, apparently, because Roxy immediately leaned her head back and let out a quiet, pleasured sigh. Another of Jade's assumptions, though, wasn't quite as on point. Submissively, Jade hopped up onto the dining table, pulled her pyjamas down, and turned herself around to present her ass to Roxy, her feet not even reaching down to the floor. She still wasn't sure why those people in those videos had used their butts for sex rather than the hole she had been taught to use in her sex-ed classes, but the women in the videos had enjoyed themselves so much. If such a thing was normal, then Jade was interested in it.

Roxy didn't waste any time before moving the head of her cock up to press against Jade's young, virginal pussy. At the feeling of Roxy pressing up against her, Jade looked back at Roxy. "...um, aren't you supposed to go higher?" she asked, curiously. It took a moment for Roxy to catch on, but once she did, she realised that she had a golden opportunity before her. Jade was asking to be fucked in the ass. What kind of dick-having girl would be able to say no to that? ...alright, most, probably, but Roxy had very little self-control. Spitting onto her hand, she lubricated Jade's asshole moderately, using her fingers. Feeling Roxy's fingers slip into her ass was odd, as the slightly unpleasant feeling rocked through Jade's body, and she fought the urge to squirm out of Roxy's touch. As Roxy continued fingering her, though, slipping the fingers deeper, and, with more spit, lubricating the tight, virginal hole further, until Roxy felt that Jade was ready.

With that, she finally pressed the head of her cock up against the entrance to Jade's ass. With a bated breath, Jade was ready, her eyes shut tight. She tried to prepare herself, but nothing could truly prepare her for the thickness of Roxy's cock-head. It spread her ass open wide, and pushed inside, Roxy letting out a quietened groan as the tightness of Jade's ass enveloped her cock. It was a new experience for her, but it felt so damn good. Jade's asshole felt hot around her cock, and the flesh inside teased her so nicely that Roxy thought she might blow her load there and then, but luckily for the both of them, she had more in her. Her hands moved down to settle on the dining table. It didn't even cross her mind that she was doing this at the very place that her family had been eating, only five or six hours prior, but it had occurred to Jade, who was finding the new experience so overwhelmingly arousing. To her young mind, the slight discomfort must have been normal, and the pleasure she was feeling on top of that only furthered her belief. Why had she waited so long to do this with somebody?

To Roxy's surprise, the young girl backed up against her, slipping Roxy's cock entirely into the tight confines of Jade's ass. Roxy settled there for a moment, feeling the thump thump of Jade's bloodflow against her cock. She shut her eyes, and began to give shallow thrusts, the feelings of pleasure becoming too much for the poor girl. That was to say nothing of Jade, who by now was reaching down to masturbate, her fingers probing at her own twat. She had masturbated enough times to know that her clit would get the best results, so as Roxy finally began to move normally, she turned her attention there.

As Roxy's movements became more consistent, she began to built up a rhythm. Slow at first, though she quickly gained speed. She leaned down and whispered to jade that she could tell her to stop if she wanted to, but both of them knew that Jade wouldn't be asking Roxy to stop. With each thrust, young Jade felt Roxy press deep inside her - deeper than she had ever felt anything before, in either hole. It was a completely new experience for her, and it felt great. She couldn't get enough of the thrusting and the probing and the grinding. By the time Roxy built up into a proper rhythm, and Jade continued bouncing back against her, Roxy's hips started to connect with Jade's ass, causing a prominent slapping noise.

It was risky to be so loud, but they didn't need to worry for too long. Before they could wake anybody up, Roxy bottomed out within Jade and filled her ass with a thick load of cum. Right at that moment, Jade was thrown into her first anal orgasm - the amount of orgasm she'd ever had, period, was still in the double digits, so the new feeling shot through her like no other, making her entire body tingle, and her mostly ignored cunt twitch. A definitive smell of sex filled the air, as Jade squirted out onto the floor beneath them. The entire ordeal left both Jade and Roxy a panting mess.

Their breath stopped, though, as the light switched turned on and Rose walked into the room. Both Jade and Roxy remained motionless, looking at Rose without being able to form any words to explain themselves. Rose gave them a glance, and then looked towards the fridge, heading over to it. She nonchalantly opened it, then closed it again, before looking around confused, until she spotted the orange juice on the table. She walked over to it, coming worryingly close to Jade and Roxy, not that she wouldn't already have been able to figure out what had been going on. Again, without much in the way of a reaction, she poured herself a drink, took a sip, and then headed back towards the door.

"You two should probably pick a better place to do that next time," she said, before looking down towards Jade and winking at her, and then leaving, turning the light off after her.

Jade and Roxy looked at each other, unsure what to say. One thing was for sure, as Roxy's flaccid cock slipped free from Jade's ass, this would be happening again, whether Rose knew about it or not.


	60. Tavros/Vriska - Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Dom/sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Months down the line and Vriska can't get the feeling of taking such a massive cock out of her head, and searches Tavros out. Tavros is amused, but after Vriska begs him he indulges her (she blows him before taking him in her ass again)

The lesson that Tavros left Vriska with had stuck with her. Having someone she perceived as so weak dominate her completely was life-changing for her, and although she didn't let it show, she had a liking for the boy now. It didn't show with his alternates, because none of them held the same spark he had, and so she travelled the dreambubbles searching for him. It took longer than she had been bothered to count, but she found him - he looked just like all the others, but there was a fire in his eyes that they didn't have. It was a fire that Vriska had come to desire.

What Vriska hadn't considered, though, was whether he would be interested in her. It would be a perfect revenge for him to give her a taste of perfection and then to keep it away from her, but as she knelt down before him, put her hands together and begged for him to show her the roughness he'd showed her beforehand. He looked amused, and she thought that he might say no, but, wordlessly, he dropped his pants and waited for her to get to work. Vriska wasn't used to being submissive, so she didn't realise what he was going for right away, but as her impatience got the better of her, she leaned forward and tugged down his boxer shorts.

And that's when she came face-to-face with the cock that had broken her, though she preferred the term 'enlightened'. It slapped her in the chin, as it rose up from the confines of his boxers, and then stood proud before her. It looked so much bigger from this angle. She moved a hand to either side of it, and sized it up within her grasp - it was huge, and... it looked tasty. Giving in to yet another source of her own depravity, she leaned up and wrapped her lips around the head of the cock, finding it to be salty, but it could have tasted like the worst thing imaginable and she still would have been willing to worship it for a chance at feeling what she had once felt again. The intense taste of precum and musk, and probably the holes of other girls (and perhaps boys) gripped his entire length, which she found out as she worked her lips bit by bit down the length of the shaft. She couldn't dream of taking the whole thing inside, but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

She got about halfway down his cock before she hit her own limit, started to gag and had to pull back, but his hands slid into the back of her hair faster than she could remove his cock from her mouth, and pushed her right back down to where she'd been. As annoyed as she was, she realised that this kind of dominance was exactly what she had been looking for - he was giving her what she wanted, so why would she stop him? And so she didn't, as he forced her further down his shaft, from the halfway point all the way down to his balls. Her nose made contact with his mass of pubes as his thick cock pulsated in her throat, and she couldn't help but inhale more of his thick scent. He smelled like a man - like he deserved to be the one forcing her to choke on his cock, much more than anybody else did. Any lessons he had attempted to teach her about being humble had fallen by the wayside in favour of her worshipping his big, tasty dick.

Each of his thrusts resonated through the room with a 'glk, glk, glk' from Vriska, as she continued gagging but was unable to pull back. As the air began to slip from her lungs, he finally let her pull back, and in her daze she could barely register him slapping her across the face with his cock again. While she was weakened, he turned her around, and stripped her of her clothing. She weakly helped him undress her, but couldn't do much as she was still trying to regain her breath. As she recovered from her cock-induced winding, she turned her head around to look back at him, watching with lust in her eyes as he pressed his cock up against her ass again, with only her saliva for lubrication.

She turned her head forward again and winced as his thick cockhead pushed into her anus, letting out a groan of pain. It didn't matter that it hurt, though, because the pain was part of the pleasure - she wanted him to use her, in the way that she knew he deserved to. To him, what she wanted didn't matter all that much. He ran his hands over her ass, groped the soft flesh, gave her a quick spank and then grabbed her by the hips, using only the sheer size of his cock to keep himself aligned right as he thrust further and further into the confines of her tight ass. Vriska became overwhelmed with the feelings of fullness and pleasure, and she tried to buck back against the cock inside her, because although the light feeling of tearing he was giving her by thrusting so hard into her ass was painful, it felt amazing to force herself to go beyond her limits... and it felt even better to be forced to go beyond her limits by somebody else.

Once again, though, the way he presented himself had little to do with what Vriska found pleasure. The first time he had fucked her, he had been angry at her - angry for all those years of torment and pain, but now he felt sorry for her - she was pathetic, and although that still angered him, he didn't see any reason to give her the respect he once would have. Now, she was his cocksleeve, and he would do whatever he pleased with her, because although he knew that at one time Vriska wouldn't have given him a second glance, he knew that now that she had experienced him at his full potential, she would willingly get on her knees and be taken by him. To that end, his hold on her got rougher, and he fucked her harder, ignoring her cunt entirely - she didn't deserve the extra pleasure. She also didn't deserve to cum, so he decided that she wasn't going to. When it seemed like she was about to reach her peak, he pulled his giant cock out of her ass, and gave her buttocks a firm slap.

When she turned her head around to see what he was doing, he moved over her and presented to her his cock, having just come out of her ass. She leaned up and took the head into her mouth without so much as a moment's hesitation, even moaning softly as she bobbed her head along the cock. His hand moved to the back of her head, and he began to fuck her mouth, feeling his own orgasm approaching. He saw her hand try to reach down between her legs, but he used his foot to kick her hand away, and then stand on it to stop her from masturbating. With one final thrust forward, he bottomed out within her throat and jizzed straight down her gullet, filling her stomach full of virile troll cum. Vriska could do nothing but swallow. Disappointed that she couldn't cum, she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Thus, she understood her place. Beneath his feet, doing exactly what he told her to do.


	61. Rose/Roxy - Watersports, Frotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Could you do Futa Rose and Futa Roxy wearing and wetting their underwear while frotting?

Roxy laid atop Rose, gently kissing her as the two of them laid in bed. Wearing only their underwear, the two of them were in a warm embrace - one of the ways of fighting the cold nights, but also an excuse to be close to one another. Roxy leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rose's chin, before meeting her lips again, and then closing her eyes as she made out a low pleasured sound, before sighing. "I gotta pee," she told Rose, sounding excited.

See, for the two of them, the need to pee didn't mean that they needed to get up, and would be away from each other - rather, it meant that they would be able to engage in a fetish that they both liked, and as an added bonus, they'd also be a little warmer for a while. "I see," Rose replied, moving her hands down to hold Roxy by the waist, she pulled her ectomother closer. Wordlessly, Rose began to grind her crotch against Roxy's, as both of their cocks began to grow hard within their underwear. Grinding against each other was one of the most fun ways to end a night of cuddling, and it became even more fun when pee was involved.

Rose continued grinding up against the girl above her, as Roxy's hands moved over to hold Rose's, tugging Rose's hands away from her butt as she entwined their fingers. At that point, Roxy began to grind back against the other girl. The feeling of another hard shaft pressed against hers was amazing, and so she ground harder against Rose's shaft. She leaned down and pressed another kiss against Rose's lips, and as the two of them fell into a deeper kiss, they finally began to urinate.

At first, neither could tell that the other was peeing, but as the warmth spread throughout their respective underwear, and their grinding grew in strength, the flow of pee made itself clear. As Roxy continued grinding, the head of her cock slipped out from beneath the waistband of her underwear, and she began to piss against Rose's chest. Though she corrected herself quickly, the feeling of being pissed on was pleasurable enough that Rose deepened their kiss, a soft moan slipping out of her throat and into Roxy's mouth.

Roxy's fuse tended to be a lot shorter than Rose's, so as she continued grinding against the cock beneath her, her pee cut short, and she began to fill her own underwear with a sticky load of cum, which mixed with the pee already there. The feeling of Roxy twitching atop her, coupled with the moans she was making, set alight a fire within Rose - she knew that her own orgasm wasn't far off, so for the time being, she took control. Rolling her ectomother over, Rose sat atop her thighs, and reached down to wrap her hand around both of the underwear-clad lengths. As Roxy continued to dribble cum, Rose thrust herself against Roxy's cock, her own cock continuing to dribble pee into her underwear. By now, their sex smelled strongly of urine, but neither had a problem with that, the scent only making the experience better.

Finally, Rose reached her own orgasm, and was much louder about her ongoing pleasure. Her cock twitched and pulsed much like Roxy's had, and before too long they were holding each other close and panting, covered in both their own cum and their own piss. Using her toes, Roxy reached up and tugged Rose's underwear down, before Rose did the same with hers, though she wasn't quite dexterous enough to use her toes for that. After tossing their underwear away, Roxy rolled onto her back and sighed.

"Guess we better shower," she said to Rose, who looked at her with a smirk. "...what?" Roxy asked, but Rose gave her nothing in the way of an answer. Then, slipping beneath the bed covers, Rose moved down to Roxy's crotch, and started cleaning her up using her mouth and tongue. Roxy sighed, and slid her hands into Rose's hair, right as her ectodaughter slipped her cock into her mouth. They could shower later.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Feferi/Aradia. Aradia learns Fef is a master at eating out ans Feferi learns Aradia fingers like a machine

The fact that Aradia and Feferi didn't talk much on the meteor was a missed opportunity, as they had learned, as they settled down for another night of fun. Feferi had imagined her time in the dreambubbles to be mostly depressing, but she had been having nothing but fun since she got here. Aradia, with her endless life span, committed herself to finding the victims of her session a place where they belonged. In Feferi's case, the place she belonged turned out to be between Aradia's legs.

It shouldn't have been a surprise that Feferi was so good at performing oral, but Aradia hadn't been expecting it. It was only as Feferi slid her head between Aradia's thick thighs, parting them with her hands to run her tongue over the slit between them, that Aradia began to understand. Aradia's legs moved up and wrapped around Feferi's shoulders, as her hands slid into her newfound matesprit's hair. Feferi's tongue darted between the folds of Aradia's snatch, and parted them before running upward to brush against Aradia's clit. Leaning her head back, Aradia bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out in pleasure.

As Feferi's tongue continued to explore Aradia's twat, the seadweller moved her hands up to cup Aradia's bottom, groping gently before using her grip on them to hold Aradia close. It was at that point that she slid her tongue into Aradia, and began to flick it around inside her. She brought one of her hands around from the back, and used two fingers to spread Aradia's cunt open wider, and then slid her tongue deeper into her matesprit. As Aradia's moans grew louder, Feferi's technique became more desperate, trying to bring Aradia to orgasm. Feferi licked and sucked at just about everything she could, never staying in one area for too long. Her tongue was aching, but that didn't matter to her because her partner was about to cum.

Feferi leaned up and took Aradia's clit back between her lips, and gave the nub a little nibble before starting to suckle on it. As she did so, her tongue flicked over it, and her thumb reached down to tease Aradia's entrance, circling it but never actually penetrating. As Aradia pushed her hips foward, Feferi's thumb slipped into her, and she hit her orgasm. A jet of unmistakable liquid fired against Feferi's chin, as Aradia moaned and thrashed about desperately. Feferi continued stimulating her, suckling hard on the nub in her mouth while her thumb pressed deeper into the other troll. Aradia's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and at this point her moans were silent, though her hips were still gently bucking against Feferi's face.

Once it was over, Feferi pulled back, and was immediately pulled down to hug Aradia. The rust-blooded troll, not happy with having made a mess of Feferi's face, cleaned up the mess with her own tongue - her own cum wasn't the worst thing she'd ever tasted anyway, so it wasn't a problem. As she kissed her way over to Feferi's lips, she rolled her matesprit onto her back and prepared to return the favour. Aradia was nowhere near as good at oral, but she had a couple of tricks up her sleeve... or rather, out of her sleeve, attached to her hand.

As it turned out, Aradia was just as talented with her fingers as Feferi was with her mouth. With Feferi on her back, Aradia laid on her side, beside her, and ran her hand down Feferi's stomach. She leaned in and gave Feferi another kiss, as two of her fingers ran their tips along Feferi's navel, and then her crotch, and then slid between her legs, into Feferi's underwear. The fish-design on the underwear didn't match the lewdness that was about to take place, so Aradia slid them down a little - just enough to give her the access she needed. Feferi, out of reflex, spread her legs open.

Aradia's fingers ran along Feferi's slit, their contact but a trace, until they reached the bottom. Then, a finger placed itself at either side of Feferi's labia, while another came down between them and pressed up against the flesh directly. As the two at the side skirted over to spread Feferi's labia properly, the centre one suddenly pushed itself into the sea-dweller's opening. Feferi moaned into the kiss that she and Aradia were sharing, as Aradia began to slowly fingerfuck her matesprit. Her arm moved around Feferi's shoulders, and she pulled herself close, deepening their kiss. Rather than respond, Feferi merely moaned against Aradia's lips. Aradia took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Feferi's mouth, and as she tasted herself on the seadweller's tongue, a spark of arousal shot through her.

Pressing her thumb up against Feferi's clit, she slipped a second finger in beside the first. For the moment, her fingers moved slowly, twisting around one another as they slipped deeper into Feferi's twat. They explored around, trying to find all of the girl's pleasure spots, so that Aradia could use them to her advantage. When she felt like she had explored enough, Aradia straightened the two fingers out and began to piston them into and out of Feferi's cunt. Though she did so gently at first, it wasn't too long until she was almost slapping Feferi's pussy with each movement of her hand, thumb desperately moving against the other troll's clit in an attempt to further her pleasure.

Feferi didn't even need the stimulation on her clit, but it helped. She ground her hips up against Aradia's fingers, and rolled her tongue around the one in her mouth, feeling her orgasm approach. Aradia wanted to go further, though, and so she moved her arm from around Feferi's shoulders to slip further down, taking a handful of Feferi's ass as the other girl had hers only minutes prior. She groped at the ass in her hand, while her fingers continued to piston into her matesprit's twat. By now, Feferi was so wet that each movement of Aradia's fingers, and the subsequent slapping of Feferi's pussy that followed, made the mess between her legs even larger.

Not long after that, Feferi pushed herself as hard as she could into Aradia's fingers, and hit her orgasm. Aradia worked at those pleasure spots that she'd found earlier, and helped her matesprit through her orgasm. Feferi's cunt gushed against Aradia's fingers, and she pulled away from their kiss to moan loudly into the open air. Aradia simply watched as Feferi experienced what must have been the hardest orgasm of her life, proud to have caused that orgasm. Leaning over, Feferi pressed an exhausted kiss to Aradia's lips, which Aradia happily returned, before moving her arms around Feferi again. As much as they should have gone to wash up, they decided to lay in each other's arms a little longer - it's not like they needed to rush, anyway. One thing was for sure, as Feferi's head moved to Aradia's chest, and Aradia pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head - they would be doing this again.


	63. Rose/Jade - Watersports (second sequel to 23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Rose gives Jade another place to urinate (her mouth) since she apparently can't make it to the toilet on time (following up on that other Jade one you did).

__

Jade had been feeling uneasy ever since Rose had caught her pissing in the sink, but it seemed that Rose hadn't told anybody about it, so at least there was that. Jade would have known if Rose had done, because she would have gotten weird looks from Dave and John, or perhaps even been kicked out of the house that they shared. Neither of those had happened, and Rose always gave everybody weird looks anyway, so for the most part it was as if the whole thing had never happened. But it had happened, and Jade would never be able to go back on the fact that she had been caught doing something so depraved - she hadn't even been aiming for sexual pleasure at the time, but the fact that she was erect couldn't have helped, and the watersports fetish the found herself enjoying almost directly afterwards certainly didn't help her case.

Everything went by without any troubles for the first few weeks, until Jade found herself needing to urinate again. Ever since that day, she had always been cautious to go to the bathroom, incase somebody else was using it, but there had been no problems thus far. That day, though, the door was locked - Jade tried it twice, just to make sure. She didn't get an answer from within, but she could hear the shower running. Frowning to herself, she debated knocking on the door to see if she could be let in anyway, but before she could decide whether that was a good idea or not, she heard a sigh from Rose's bedroom door, which was only across the hall.

"You're hopeless," Rose told her, though Rose's tone told her that it wasn't meant as an insult, "I do hope you're not going to urinate in the sink again. I've scrubbed it several times, but I still can't help but think that every drink I have tastes ever-so-slightly of dog urine." Why did Rose have to be so blunt about everything? Jade blushed, and hoped that nobody else in the house would hear Rose talking.

"...um, no, I'll... probably just wait this time," Jade answered, though she wasn't totally confidant that she would be able to wait - still, that was a problem for future Jade to worry about. Jade had been expecting to be berated by Rose, but she certainly hadn't been expecting what came next from her blonde-haired housemate.

"Fine, come in my bedroom, I'll give you a hand," Rose said, and headed back into her room as if Jade was supposed to follow. Jade stood there for a minute, wanting to ask a thousand questions but not actually being able to formulate any of them. What help could Rose even give her? If she was going to tell her to piss in a bottle or something, surely she could have just handed Jade the bottle and sent her on her way? Wait, had Rose said that she was going to give Jade 'a hand'? What does 'give you a hand' even mean in this context? Without any answers to her questions, Jade realised that the only way she was going to get any answers is if she actually headed into Rose's room and asked her, so she crossed the gap over the top of their stairs and walked into Rose's room, a look of confusion on her face.

"Please close the door behind you," Rose said, casually, which worried Jade as much as it piqued her interest. She closed the door behind her, as Rose had told her to, and approached the blonde, feeling a little weak on her legs because of how badly she needed to piss. She would have to get over this hesitance of hers, because it meant that every time she ended up going to the bathroom, she was practically bursting.

Jade stood in front of Rose, who was sat down on her bed, her crotch level with Rose's face. As it occurred to her that the position was slightly suggestive, Rose reached out and pulled down Jade's pyjama pants, causing the dog-girl to blush immediately. "H-Hey, what're you doing?" Jade asked, reaching down to cover herself up.

"...oh, come on," Rose replied, reaching her hands up to pull Jade's hands aside, as she watched Jade's doggy cock slowly grow, moving out of its sheath. "It's not like I haven't seen this before... in a less decent scenario." Jade was about to argue that there was nothing decent about any of this, but Rose surprised her once again by reaching out and wrapping her hand around Jade's shaft, pulling the sheath back to expose Jade's hot dog-cock in all its glory.

"I've never seen one up close before," Rose thought aloud, as if she was examining the cock in her hand. Jade gulped, and closed her eyes.

"Can you just get on with whatever you were planning to do?" she asked Rose, hoping that all of this would be over soon - she still wasn't entirely convinced that Rose wasn't out to get her. The situation became quite clear as Rose shrugged, leaned forward and took the tip of Jade's cock into her mouth, before mumbling something onto Jade's shaft. The mumbling sent sparks of pleasure through Jade's body, and she hadn't even heard what Rose had said.

"I said, go," Rose told her, pulling back just long enough to get her words out before slipping her mouth back onto the cock again. Her words caused Jade's eyes to widen. She tried desperately to come up with another explanation for what Rose had just said to her, but it seemed pretty clear - Rose wanted Jade to piss in her mouth. For a brief moment, Jade felt used, as if Rose was doing this in an attempt to get off or something, but then she realised that the idea of urinating straight into someone's mouth, with them making sure not to make a mess, while her urine marked their insides was perhaps one of the hottest things she'd ever thought about. Her cock gave a clear twitch, and she decided to just go with it. Rose always knew what she was doing, so there was nothing to be worried about. Apparently, Rose had a watersports fetish, too, which made her feel a lot better about her own.

After moments of silence, Jade finally released her bladder. Her urine trickled out of her cock in a thin stream, running onto Rose's tongue, where it began to pool inside her mouth. Jade couldn't imagine that her piss tasted anything close to nice, and it wasn't like Rose was masturbating or anything - was this even a sexual thing? Was Rose just genuinely trying to be helpful? She heard a splashing noise as Rose's mouth filled up, and began to get worried that Rose's mouth was going to overflow. As she tried to stop her stream, she heard Rose give a very obvious, audible gulp, and suddenly the entirety of the mouthful of piss had been deposited down Rose's throat. Jade almost came on the spot, and it showed in how her urine slowed somewhat, but Rose had gone through the trouble of offering to help her with this, so she was going to stick it out.

Her urine continued to flow, and she felt the smell waft up to her nostrils. Fuck, it smelled so nice. Well, no, it wasn't a nice smell, but it ran through Jade's senses like a tonne of bricks, making her want to masturbate. Rose swallowed down the second mouthful, with another audible gulp, and Jade decided to let herself have a little fun. She reached down and placed her hands on the back of Rose's head, leaning her head back. Rose was practically giving her a blowjob at this point, she thought, but committed herself to not moving her hips - her bladder was nowhere near to empty, anyway.

No matter how much piss Jade gave her, Rose continued swallowing it down as if it were the most inoffensive tasting drink ever - not once did she wince or falter, she took down the entire load without so much as a complaint, even keeping her eyes open most of the time. As Jade looked down into them, she saw arousal, and a thought occurred to her. Deciding to go for broke, she made Rose an offer: "...uh, you can, y'know, masturbate, if you want to," she told Rose, sounding unsure of herself, but the way her cock thumped at the thought of Rose masturbating while drinking her piss made sure that Rose knew just how sure Jade was. Rose simply gave her a knowing smirk, and then continued to drink down her piss.

As Jade's bladder began to empty, Rose opened her mouth and pulled back, letting Jade watch as the stream fired directly into Rose's mouth. Rose followed the stream as it fell into a dribble, and then mere drops, falling from the tip of Jade's cock. At that point, she hungrily leaned up and sucked the piss clean from Jade's cock, and then swallowed what she had in her mouth. Pulling back from Jade's cock, she wiped her mouth and looked up at Jade, who was far too aroused to concentrate.

"You know," Rose said, as she reached down to run her hand over her own skirt, "the only reason I agreed to help you with this is because I thought you might return the favour." As Rose said that, she pulled up her skirt to reveal an evident bulge in her underwear, and then yanked down her panties just enough for her cock to flop out, semi-erect. Jade sank down to her knees without a second thought, and prepared herself to take her newfound fetish to another level - she was about to drink someone else's piss. She had never even considered drinking her own, never mind somebody else's, but she found that the motions almost came naturally as she slipped the head of Rose's cock into her mouth, and suckled gently as a thin stream of urine began to flow into her mouth.

As she had guessed earlier, it tasted awful, but the sheer arousal factor of the act was enough to keep her going. She nursed Rose's cock, slurping down the urine as it came, even going so far as to slip her tongue beneath Rose's foreskin to hold the head of the cock in place within her mouth. As Rose's cock began to grow harder, the stream only picked up in intensity, and although Jade was finding it harder and harder to keep up with the oncoming stream, she swallowed dutifully, just as Rose had. Her consistent swallows continued right up until the moment Rose's bladder ran dry, and then she pulled off Rose's cock and sighed, reaching down to masturbate. She leaned up, and Rose leaned down to meet her, as they shared a piss-laden kiss. Jade could taste her own piss on Rose's tongue - it was muskier than hers.

Moving Rose backward, she laid her against the bed, and moved on top. The once-shy girl who had only needed to use the bathroom spread Rose's legs, and pressed the tip of her cock to Rose's ass. The need to piss, it turned out, wasn't going to be a worrying thing for her anymore, not now that she had a toilet in the form of her housemate.


	64. Dirk/Jade - Body Worship (sequel to 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> May I request a sorta Dirk/Jade continuation of the Dirk/Bec story? With Dirk worshiping Jade's body as she dominates him? Thank you for writing these, they're wonderful.

"Thanks again for letting me do that," Dirk told Jade, as they entered her bedroom. Jade had allowed Dirk to fool around with her dog, Becquerel, and Dirk was thankful, but he had better ways of showing his thanks than talking, as Jade was about to find out.

"...eh, it's no problem. He likes to have fun anyway- oh, hello," Jade says, as Dirk's hand slid between her legs. She leaned into his touch, and let out a soft sigh, as Dirk pressed her back against the bed. The two of them were already naked, so there was no need for undressing. With Jade on her back, Dirk moved over her, and leaned down to press a kiss to her neck. As his fingers continued toying with her slit, his kisses moved lower. Next, he focused on her breast, taking her nipple between his teeth and biting down very gently, before starting to suckle on the nipple. Jade moved her hand up to the back of his head, and let out a pleasured sigh; it felt good to be taken care of like this, so if this was how he wanted to repay her, then that was alright with her.

He moved further down her body, pressing soft kisses to her skin that ran in a line, from her breasts down to her navel, where he spent a couple of moments, his free hand roaming over the soft skin. Afterwards, his hand moved upward while his lips moved down. As he settled between Jade's legs, he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the top of her slit, while his fingers continued to work her entrance. He pushed those fingers inside, and leaned up to probe her clit with his tongue - he missed his mark on the first attempt, but after using his tongue to coax her clit out into the open, he managed to flick his tongue against the sensitive nub directly, pulling a soft moan from Jade's mouth. Her hands, occupied in his hair, continued moving through his soft locks, before pressing against the back of his head once more as he pleasured her further, intent on keeping him in place.

His tongue probed further between her folds, pushing down below her clit to run between her labia. As his fingers pushed deeper into her, his tongue traced the outside of her entrance, teasing penetration, as the fingers moved within. His other hand cupped her breast, and groped the soft flesh for a moment, before starting to focus on her nipple. After giving the nipple a quick tug, he took it between his thumb and his finger, and then pinched. Jade moaned outright, and leaned her head back, which Dirk took as a sign to keep going. As he worked her nipple, her clit and her twat all at once, her orgasm grew closer.

With a smirk on his lips, Dirk pulled his mouth back from Jade's snatch, though his fingers kept working her. "Hey, you wanna know what the best part about this is?" he asked her, and although she didn't have time for games, far too close to her own orgasm, she humoured him. Sighing, she looked over at him, and raised her eyebrow.

"...what's that?"

"Well, while I'm eating you out, I've probably still got some of Becquerel's cum on my tongue," he told her, before moving his head back down to her crotch. When his tongue made contact with her next, she kept that in mind, and it brought forth her orgasm quicker than any other action he could have possibly made. Pulling his fingers out of her, he replaced them with his tongue, and spread Becquerel's seed around inside her - at least theoretically, but theory was enough to put Jade through the motions of her orgasm, as her hips bucked desperately against Dirk's face. She covered his mouth and chin in her cum, as sparks ran through her body, and she lost control of herself. As she collapsed, Dirk sat up again, and smirked at her.

"Have fun?" he asked, and got a thumbs up in response.


	65. Feferi/Vriska - Femdom, blackrom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuchsiaheiress asked:  
> Feferi <3< Vriska 

The biggest surprise to come alongside entering a black relationship with Feferi was how dominant the usually easygoing, but excitable, fuchsia-blooded troll could be, Vriska had come to learn. She had been expecting to be the dominant one, which she definitely didn't mind, but Feferi had surprised her by, on their first blackrom date, pushing her under the table and forcing her to give oral sex. Not that Vriska minded - Feferi would have known if she did.

One such time, as Feferi was asserting the dominance she craved, she slid her hand into Vriska's hair, and held Vriska's head close to her own nook, while grinding herself against the face beneath her. Her bulge laid against Vriska's forehead, as her nook was dragged back and forth over her face, dripping onto Vriska's nose and mouth. She found it easy to be angry at Vriska, because she was so... needlessly aggressive to people. She walked around like she owned the place, and although Feferi didn't want to 'own the place,' she found a certain jealousy in the concept of Vriska being in charge. As she continued grinding down against Vriska's face, her hand moved back to stroke the cerulean-blooded troll's bulge.

Squeezing firmly at the base, she slowly stroked her way upward, towards the tip. She intended for the action to be pleasurable, but she didn't mind if Vriska felt a little bit of pain here and there - to that end, as she slid her fingers further down to slip one into Vriska's nook, she let her nail play a bigger role in her stroking of Vriska's labia than the troll perhaps would have liked. To her surprise, Vriska only moaned up against her nook. ...ah, did Vriska get off on being dominated? Well, that was fun to know. Feferi smiled to herself, and then lifted her nook from Vriska's face.

As the other troll caught her breath, Feferi slid her bulge into her mouth, and pushed herself forward, her other hand into Vriska's hair, where the other had been. This hand was covered partially in Feferi's precum, a deep fuchsia in colour, though Feferi cared little if Vriska's hair got messy. Vriska moaned around the bulge in her mouth, her eyes shutting and beginning to water as Feferi slipped further and further into her mouth, and eventually into her throat. Tears ran down Vriska's cheeks, though Feferi was careful not to choke her - she didn't want to kill the troll, after all, just take out the anger she felt towards her on both her, and her body.

Vriska put together the strength to pull back from Feferi's bulge, gasping for air. "H-Holy shit, Feferi," she gasped, as the ache in her lungs began to subside, but the royal troll wasn't done with her yet. Settling between her legs, Feferi aligned her bulge with Vriska's nook and wasted no time before pushing herself inside. Her hands gripped onto Vriska's thighs, and she bit her own lip as her bulge, larger than Vriska's, became surrounded by the inner walls of Vriska's tight nook. Her bulge writhed around inside the other troll, desperate for more stimulation - like Feferi, its lust couldn't be sated. Feferi didn't even have to move around much, as her bulge twisted and pushed at the depths of the nook it was ravaging.

Finally, Vriska began to struggle. She wasn't going to lay there and get fucked; although Feferi had brought to light a submissive side of her, Vriska didn't want to be shown up. Her hands moved up and grabbed at Feferi's body, trying to regain control, but the other troll was too strong for her. She pulled on Feferi's hair, and pushed at her shoulders, but nothing worked. Then, she felt her orgasm creeping up on her, and she became desperate. She scratched this time, and drew blood from the other troll, but it was no use. As Vriska's orgasm overcame her, she had to lay there and accept her own submissiveness. She arched her back, and leaned her head back, eyes rolling into the back of her head as her bulge twitched, a jet of cerulean cum firing from her bulge to her own stomach, as she covered Feferi's crotch in her juices.

Feferi, too, was brought over the edge, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Vriska, establishing her dominance in the best way, as she began to fill the other troll with her seed. Vriska's eyes widened as she realised that she was being used as a bucket, and although she hated it, she couldn't deny that Feferi's strength, matched with the way that she was just... being used sparked something within her that she knew she would have trouble keeping down from now on. Feferi's continued thrusting only fanned the flames, making Vriska moan with pleasure, right up until Feferi finally pulled out of her nook, bulge gently dripping cum onto Vriska's crotch.

"You make a good bucket," Feferi told her, her lips curling into a grin, and all the pleasure in the world couldn't have stopped Vriska from snarling in return, half tempted to punch the other troll. But she kept herself calm, and pulled away from Feferi, heading into the bathroom to sulk and clean herself up. A part of Feferi wanted to make sure that she was okay, and to offer some kind of aftercare, but that was the same overly kind part of her that Vriska had taken advantage of on more than one occasion, so she didn't feel guilty about leaving her to deal with it by herself. If - no, when Vriska wanted using like that again, she knew where to find her.


	66. Dave/Rose - Orgasm Denial, Dom/sub, Sex Toys, Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Fic request for Rose getting tied up and a vibrator stuck inside her for hours by a sadistic Dave, then fucked until she loses her mind

"D... Dave, I think you might be taking this t... too far," Rose complained, with a needy sigh. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her legs tied upward, keeping her thighs spread and her pussy open. Sitting in her twat, pushed all the way inside her, was a vibrator, buzzing gently. Dave held the controller in his hands, and had a slightly sadistic smirk on his face, as he turned the vibrator up for a few moments, before turning it down again. He would let Rose get close to her orgasms, but never achieve them. She had to earn them, though he hadn't quite gotten far enough to figure out what she needed to do yet. Teasing her was more important to him, but even more important than that was seeing her struggle.

Struggle she did, against the binds that held her hands behind her back. She had known that Dave was going to be hard on her, but this was taking things to a level that she hadn't been expecting. In her psychological evaluations of her brother, she had picked up on some sadistic tendencies, and that should have been enough to stop her from putting herself in a situation like this, but... hell, maybe she was a little masochistic. Masochistic or not, the fear in her eyes was real, as the vibrator continued to buzz within the depths of her quim. She was soaked, juices dripping down her thighs, as her orgasm approached her once again, only for Dave to turn the vibrator's intensity down. She cursed, not necessarily at him, and then hung her head downward, biting her lip. Being so close to her orgasm, but unable to finish, made her desperate, and as she tried to move her hips to bring herself closer to the orgasm she so desperately wanted, Dave reached down and yanked out the vibrator, leaving her with a sudden emptiness.

That was when Dave found Rose's clit with his fingers, which were far more experienced than they had any right being - she supposed she had Terezi to thank for that. After bringing her up to the peak once more, he pulled his fingers back, leaving Rose groaning in disappointment. At this point, she needed to cum, she didn't even care how she achieved it. "Please," she moaned, leaning her head back, and in the time her head was away from him, Dave stepped up, between her legs, and slapped her pussy with his cock. She leaned forward again, and looked down at his dick. As she bit her lip, she mulled over whether to let him fuck her - she had originally been against it, but right now she needed to cum so bad that she didn't see the point in denying him any longer. Her mental battle lasted a few seconds longer, before Dave slapped her pussy with his cock again.

"This is the only way you're getting off, Lalonde," he told her, and she believed him, but at this point the resignations she had once held towards his cock being inside her had faded away. Still biting her lip, she gave a slow nod, and then a faster one.

"Please, fuck me," she moaned, albeit quietly, as if she was embarrassed to say the words, especially to her own brother. He pressed his cock up against her entrance, but didn't push inside. He didn't tell her what he wanted, but she knew; she needed to embarrass herself, if he was to truly give her what she wanted. He craved her dismay, in the same way that a part of her craved it, too. "Dave, fuck me!" she cried, looking up at him with desperate eyes. She needed his touch. She needed his cock. She needed to cum. His hands moved to her thighs, and he pushed himself inside with one quick thrust. As his incestuous cock bottomed out inside her, Rose let out a guilty moan. She couldn't believe he had gotten her to sink so low, and yet the smashing of her own expectations only made the experience even more pleasurable for her. Outside of this bedroom; outside of these shackles, she was Rose Lalonde, Seer of Light, and she was important, but in here she was his, to do with as he pleased, and her worth was completely up to him. She was naught but a toy to play with.

The part of Rose still putting up a fight hated Dave for turning her into this - a needy slut willing to do whatever he wanted - but there wasn't much hate in the way that she leaned up and kissed him deeply, as he started to move his cock within her. When he pulled back, apparently not wanting the kiss, she took to his chest instead, pressing kisses wherever she could, showing her complete and total subservience. Seeing someone he held in such a high regard submit to him completely was doing wonders for Dave's own arousal, his cock twitching inside his sister. The taboo nature of what they were doing didn't matter to him - he needed to fuck, she needed to be fucked, and that was all there really was to say on the matter.

He did fuck her, too, his hands moving to her rump, where he could hold her properly. Using all of the strength that he could muster, he pounded into her ruthlessly, his hips slapping against hers with each thrust. Rose just moaned out in constant pleasure, having already reached the orgasm she craved so. She gushed constantly against his moving hips, lubricating their depraved intercourse further. As Dave kept thrusting, and Rose kept cumming, the pleasure began to fill her mind - soon, it was all that she could think about. Dave used his time powers to keep himself from ejaculating, and Rose came time and time again to his everhard cock, only able to moan and ask for more. Whenever Dave started getting bored, Rose would keep him interested by sinking to a new low, whether that was to beg him to fuck her harder, or to guiltily gush once more around his throbbing cock. By the time Dave allowed himself to cum, pressing deep into Rose's twat, before filling her womb with a load of his warm jizz, they had been going at it for hours. As she was filled to the brim, Rose came around him a final time, before collapsing back against her restraints as he pulled his cock out of her, eyes lidded, and her body exhausted entirely.

Dave put his cock away, and then left her. He'd set her free tomorrow, after he'd made sure that she remembered what had happened tonight - that she had been his bitch.


	67. Rose/Kanaya - Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> KANAYA? More like CUCKnaya. Rose just can't get enough of risky, unprotected sex with anonymous males right in front of her wife. Luckily, Kanaya can't get enough of watching either.

It felt like it had been hours since Rose's soft rump had been pressed down against the bed, but Kanaya didn't get tired of watching guy after guy climb onto the bed with Rose, and wrap their big, strong arms around her small body, while they pounded away at her cunt. The sound of their thrusts, and her moans, resonated throughout Kanaya's head, making her untouched bulge beg for attention - but she didn't dare give it the attention it craved, sitting there like a good girl, and watching, as her wife was dominated. Rose had probably been pregnant after the first, and having a child together had been the flimsy justification for this whole ordeal, but Rose nonetheless took load after load deep within her pussy.

The thought of Rose being knocked up by someone else - a complete stranger, nonetheless - made Kanaya feel things that she couldn't explain. It was a shameful sort of pleasure, that came from the thought that she wasn't worthy of knocking Rose up for herself, as well as the desire to be humiliated. It all came together when she saw the way that Rose looked when one of those anonymous guys pumped her full of cum, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, while she bites her lip. She could tell that Rose was in heaven, and who was she to get in the way of that? ...in fact, she wanted more.

"...Rose," she spoke up, as what must have been the fifteenth guy pulled his cock free form Rose's pussy, a trail of cum connecting the two of them, until he pulled far enough away for it to break, "would you not prefer if they also took care of you in... other ways?" she asked. "There are a lot of them waiting." It was true, the line of guys waiting to be able to have a go at pumping their load into the young goddess was running all the way out of their door and partway down the street. If Rose were to only use her pussy to pleasure them, then they might be here all night.

"My wife makes a good point," Rose said, spreading her legs wider, as cum dribbled out of her pussy and onto the bed beneath her. She put emphasis on the word wife, as if to humiliate Kanaya further, and as saddened as Kanaya was at her own emotional response, she couldn't deny the way that her bulge twitched at the thought of Rose using their marriage against her. In the next few moments, one of the guys slid under Rose, and pressed his cock to her ass, she took another cock into her mouth, as well as one in her hand, and the one who had recently pulled out of her pussy was replaced. Rose was being fucked in all three holes at once, and Kanaya could only watch, desperate for attention but getting off on the lack of it that she was getting.

With their new strategy, the men continued to pound away at her wife, Rose's moans even louder than before, despite her being gagged by a large cock. As the night went on, and Rose made her way further down the line of cocks, she had loads blown in her mouth, down her throat, on her face, on her body, in her twat, up her ass, on her tits - everywhere. Each hole she had felt full of the hot, sticky jizz that her patrons left behind, and yet she still wasn't finished.

"Rose," Kanaya moaned insistently, her bulge finally having had enough of being ignored, "I need you." Rose looked over at her wife, briefly slipping a cock out of her mouth, and then looked over the impatient bulge. Sighing exhasperatedly, she reached over and wrapped her hand around the bulge, stroking slowly along its length... before taking the cock that she had briefly turned her attention away from back into her mouth. Even if Rose was now giving her attention, it was clear that her heart wasn't in it - her stroking was inconsistent, and at times almost stopped completely, meanwhile Rose worked hard to bring the cock in her mouth to orgasm, while slapping her body against the two cocks inside her. Kanaya came to a shameful orgasm not long later, all while Rose continued working the other cocks, who apparently had a longer fuse than Kanaya, on top of all the other things that had filled Kanaya with shame that night.

Finally, as the line reached its end, and Rose took the last load of cum straight inside her gut, their house was emptied, and they were left alone. Rose laid there, panting, covered in cum, while Kanaya tried to come to terms with what had just happened. She felt overwhelmed, and wasn't sure if this night had been such a good idea. ...yet, as Rose pulled Kanaya onto the bed with her, and leaned up to give Kanaya a sloppy kiss - a kiss that she hadn't shared with any of the guys she'd been fucking, Kanaya found the fulfillment she was looking for.

"I do hope we can do this again," Rose sighed, laying her head against Kanaya's, as the cum cooled against her skin. Kanaya nodded, looking up at the ceiling, the smell of sex still filling the air. She still felt ashamed, and yet it didn't hurt as much as she had been expecting - the experience had definitely been unhealthy, but perhaps there was some good in letting themselves get so lost in the experience. They only had one life, after all.

"I hope so, too," Kanaya finally replied, taking Rose's hand in hers, and as they kissed again, Rose still covered in the cum of more guys than Kanaya had been bothered to count, they both knew that things were going to change between them. Hopefully for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send your own requests! Link is available on my profile. Please read through my dos/don'ts before sending a request.


End file.
